To Find a Twin
by emmettsmybigteddybear
Summary: After their sixteenth birthday, Alice and Bella, twins with unusual powers, get thrown into different asylums, and are changed by deranged vampires. They embark on different journeys to each other, not knowing if the other is alive, and to love.  BXE AXJ
1. Twins

**Hopefully this is interesting...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything='(**

* * *

"Alice!" I called out to my sister, shaking her. "Mary Alice!"

"Sorry, what?" she replied dazed.

"You mustn't do that anymore, remember what Mother said?" her eyes widened and filled with tears of fright as she recalled what our mother had said.

"I can't help it Bella. I know that Mother wants to send me away but I just can't stop it!" she started crying, "Please, do not tell anyone," she begged with her hands clasped together.

"Of course not Alice, I would never tell a soul even if you hadn't asked me. You're my twin. I don't want you to go away," I replied truthfully, "what did you see this time?"

"I'm not actually sure," she looked down and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I'm only seeing flickers. There's a blond man who has piercing red eyes. That's really the only thing I can make out of it, but its making me anxious" she looked back up at me, concerned. She sniffed delicately before putting on a brave smile.

"I'm sure we can handle it though," she said as she held her chin high. "After all, we _are_ special!" she commented, wagging her eyebrows, trying to break the tension between us. I laughed at her antics as we linked arms and started the walk back home from the park.

I let her lead me and started to think. We were twins, incredibly petite twins at that, who has had weird powers and abnormal things happen to us. We were just sixteen and already people were starting to notice strange things about us. I could hear the whispers as we stepped onto the street by the marketplace. Some said we were crazy, others say we hallucinated. Others, and the worst by far, said we were witches. Although the time for accusation of witches, and vampires and other mythical creatures were long over, people still spread the rumours. Alice, my twin, had visions of the future sometimes. I had perfect control of my mind. When we were together, however, our bizarre powers would swell. We don't know which of us controls what would happen, but we usually had a hunch. Once, while Alice and I had been in the park with our little sister, Cynthia, two boys, corrupted by their mother's constant insults of us, started to throw rocks and sticks at Alice and me. Not more than ten seconds later, some sort of shield formed around us, and nothing could touch us. Not even our Cynthia, who had ran over, alarmed. Alice thought it was I who could make the shield but I'm not positive. Cynthia questioned us about what happened when we got home and we had no choice but to tell her. To this day, she is the only one that knows of our 'powers.'

"Bella!" Alice had pulled me into an alley and whisper shouted at me.

"What is it?" I pulled out of my reverie and looked over at her, startled.

"Snap out of it!" she scolded, "there are enough rumours of us going about and Mother and Papa would not be happy to learn that there are new ones."

"I do apologize, Alice," with that, we dashed home. We did not want to suffer the wrath of Mother if we aren't presentable in time for dinner.

We walked through the front door and Alice headed straight for the stairs. I was about to follow her when Papa called out from the kitchen. I slowly paced toward the kitchen at the back of the house. Mother was preparing dinner with Cynthia, and Papa was sitting at dinner table, with a pipe in his mouth, reading the newspaper. It was dated September 10th, 1917. Our birthday was coming up in three days. We would be sixteen.

"Yes, Papa?" I looked at him questioningly. He looked up and smiled, his eyes bright with mischief.

"You've received a letter from a man by the name of Edward Masen," Papa smirked at me and I flushed bright red.

"Thank you," I replied, still embarrassed, "I shall take this up to Alice's and my room and prepare for dinner." I walked carefully up the stairs, and down the hall. Our room was the furthest down the hall, across from Cynthia's room.

"Alice!" I called out, excited. She looked up from putting her long, black hair up in a half-ponytail. I showed her the letter and she dropped her ribbon and beamed.

"Open it!" she commanded, "Edward hasn't sent a letter in a while!" I tore the letter open and started to read as Alice did too over my shoulder. It read:

_Dearest Isabella,_

I am deeply sorry for being unable to write to you. The Spanish Influenza has arrived in Chicago, and my family's plan to visit Mississippi over the Christmas holidays has been terminated indefinitely in fear of spreading it. Although it has only been two months since we've seen each other, it feels as if it were years. I really do hope we get to see each other at least once more before the year ends. My family and I are well and have not been affected by the influenza. I hope that you and your sisters, Alice and little Cynthia, are well. I miss you profoundly, and love you with all my heart.

_With love, _

_Edward Masen Jr._

"He loves you with all his heart!" Alice exclaimed. I reread the letter as a feeling of dread washed over me. What if he caught the influenza? I felt tears well up in my eyes and threatened to fall. I felt arms surround me.

"Oh Bella, don't worry, everything will be fine," Alice soothed me, taking in my reaction.

"How do you know Alice?" I had intended for my voice to sound strong but it sounded frail.

"I don't," very helpful, sister, I thought sarcastically, but held my tongue. "But you have to trust fate," she continued, "What is supposed to be, will happen. No matter what. I can promise you that," she said. There was no hint that she doubted what she had said.

"Girls! Be sure to be ready for supper in five minutes!" Mother called from downstairs.

Alice and I scrambled to get ready, changing out of our dirty petticoats and putting our hair up. I looked into the mirror while Alice was combing my hair. We looked the same, for the most part, and people could get us confused. We had the same length of hair, though hers was just a couple shades darker than mine, we had the same eyes, though the colour of mine were a couple shades darker than hers. We had the same nose and facial structures, and the same petite frame. Although somehow, she managed to pull it off better than me.

"All done!" she cheered. I got up from the vanity and we headed down together.

We sat at the table, with Papa at the head of the table, Mother at the opposite end, Alice across from me, by Papa, and Cynthia next to Alice. Mother had cooked a simple meal with corn, baked beans, asparagus, and a small chicken. We recited a quick grace and waited for Papa and Mother to finish taking what they wanted.

About ten minutes into our meal, Papa decided to break the silence.

"So girls, what did you do today?" he asked.

"We just walked around the park," Alice replied.

"You two should act more like your sister. She's three years younger than the both of you and yet she has a lot more to give. She knows her way around the house and how to care for a family. She will be marry well, while you two would be lucky to find a suitor," she criticized.

"Enough!" Papa cut Mother off, "And I highly doubt that either of them would have a hard time finding a suitor. After all, Bella already has the charming Edward Masen in Chicago after her. He is from a respectable family and I believe that they will get married one day," Papa explained while I turned red with embarrassment. Cynthia giggled and Alice smiled brightly.

After that, conversation at our table dwindled and came to a silence. Alice and I finished at the same time and placed our dishes in the sink.

"Your history tutor will be over tomorrow!" Mother reminded us as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for reminding us, Mother," I replied and headed up the stairs behind Alice.

I sat on my bed and looked around. Alice's bed was next to mine, separated by a small bedside table. Next to my bed were two writing tables. One for me and one for Alice. On the far side of the room, by Alice's bed, was the walk-in closet we shared. Right outside the door of the closet, was our vanity. Alice grabbed our American history books and dropped them on my bed beside me. We were studying the Civil War.

"EEEEEPPPPPP!" Alice squealed, obviously in a better mood than she had been all day. I looked over to her book.

"Its Major Jasper Whitlock!" she read, "It says he entered the Confederate army at the age of seventeen and was promoted quickly through the ranks. He went missing, though, when he was nineteen, while evacuating a city. It says he may have been captured because he was a brave soldier and would not have run," she showed me the picture of him on a majestic brown horse. "We would have been perfect for each other," she sighed.

"Alice, stop fawning over a dead man and get to studying," I told her.

"All right, but I can't help but marvel at what could have been," she started to look somewhat distant and I snapped my fingers in front of her.

"Sister dear, he would have courted you, went to war, and you would have became a widow before you were married," I explained. She glared at me before looking back down at her book. After a while, we got ready for bed and went to bed, and whilst awaiting sleep to overcome me, I couldn't help but notice that while I would dream of Edward, Alice would probably dream of Major Whitlock.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Review! Please?**


	2. A Regular Day

**Hello to all! Thanks for the reviews I got. They make me happy=] I forgot to mention my good friend, Bob(not really his name), who helped me edit and gave me ideas etc for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

* * *

The next morning, I woke early, only to find Alice still asleep with her head on the opposite side of where it should have been. I softly giggled to myself as I got off the bed and quietly tiptoed to my desk. I got out a fresh piece of paper and a fountain pen and started writing.

_My dearest Edward,_

_Please, do not worry over Alice and me, when it is your own self who you should be concerning yourself over. I was looking forward to your next visit but if you and your family are incapable of coming, you dare not stress over it. My only wish as of now is that you and your darling parents stay healthy during the influenza outbreak. I love you too, Edward, forever and always._

_With my heart,_

_Isabella Swan_

_P.S. I must beg you again. Please, stop wanting to go off to war. I couldn't survive without you._

A tear stained the page I was writing on as I thought of the consequences of war. Selfish as it may seem, I couldn't bear to willingly let Edward leave. Especially when the result could be so dire. I needed him to stay safe, no matter what. I folded the letter into thirds and put it in one of the personalized envelope Cynthia had gotten for my birthday last year. I sealed the top and wrote the address on the top, as well as the return address. I would give it to Papa before he left for work at the bank. As I finished, I heard a muffled yawn.

"AHH!" Alice screamed into her quilt. She had fallen off the bed for she was tangled in her blanket. I let out a laugh and jumped over my bed and onto hers to detangle her.

"There," I finished pulling her out of her quilt, still laughing.

"Thanks Bella, I owe you," she smiled at me, "You'll never guess what I dreamt about!"

"Hmm.." I pretended to think, "Major Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes! It was wonderful! We were in love and he asked me to marry him. He went to war and came back as a great hero!" she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful, Alice," I didn't want to crush her fantasy. I heard someone going down the stairs. I grabbed the letter and rushed down.

"Papa!" I caught him just as he was leaving, "Will you please deliver this for me?"

He looked at the mailing address and smiled.

"Of course, dear," he kissed my forehead and left. I trudged back up the stairs to find Mother coming out of her room.

"Hurry and get ready, Isabella," she said, closing the door behind her, " Your tutor, Ms. Bates, will be here earlier than normal." I nodded and walked hastily back to my room.

"Alice, we have to be ready soon-" she cut me off.

"I know. I could hear your conversation," she smiled gently.

She went into our walk-in closet and pulled out two dresses, two petticoats, two pairs of undergarments and bloomers, two sun-hats - in case we went out, two pairs of shoes, and two pairs of stockings. One set matched a soft pink colour, and the other a peachy orange. I helped her into her pink dress and she helped me into mine. After that, I French-braided her hair into a side ponytail, towards her left. She did the same to my hair except on the right. We pulled on our baby heels and got our books out. Ms. Bates arrived an hour later.

"Good morning girls," she said with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Good morning Ms Bates," Alice and I replied at the same time and curtsied.

" Mary," she said looking at me, "Start with writing me a one page essay on Major Whitlock of the Confederacy and why he should be remembered while in reality, he is being forgotten," she said finished, still looking at me.

"Yes, Miss," Alice said from my right, and walked towards her desk. Ms. Bates glared at her before turning to me.

"Isabella, then," she said looking at me, again, "Do the same, except at the end, write why he is not important enough to be remembered," I walked over to my desk and began writing. Ms. Bates, our history and French teacher, taught Alice and I since we were eight, and Cynthia when she was seven. None of us liked her much. She still mixes up Alice and I. She also calls Alice by her first name, Mary, which she loathes, and me by my full name Isabella, which I don't particularly like. However, I'm sure Alice is enjoying the assignment. About an hour later, we were both done and starting to daydream as she explained more about the Union and the Confederacy.

"Pay attention!" she yelled. I straightened my back and saw Alice do the same out of the corner of my eye. We only had to look as if we were paying attention. We didn't actually have to.

After Ms. Bates left, Mother told Alice, Cynthia, and I, to go down to the marketplace and get some vegetables. We walked out of the house and linked arms, Cynthia in the middle, Alice on her right, and me on her left. I felt everyone's gaze turn to us as we walked down the pavement across the street from the grocery store. I looked up and saw a couple of groups of ladies, huddled together, whispering. We ignored them and held our chins high and crossed the street. I couldn't help but notice that some people moved out of our way in awkward manners. We quickly got the lettuce and potatoes we needed and made our way home, taking the long way.

"So Bella," Cynthia started, "Papa says you're going to marry Edward Masen," she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Perhaps," I said, turning red. Alice laughed loudly and I turned to glare at her.

"She will! I saw the letter Edward wrote her. He loves her with all his heart," Alice quoted, "and I know that Bella loves him back!" she told Cynthia.

"Au contraire, Alice, he does live in Chicago. I bet there are plenty of girls there who are much prettier than me," I told Alice.

"Are you calling me ugly?" she asked

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" I asked, confused.

"You just said that you think there are many more girls up north that are prettier than you. I have the same face as you and therefore, I conclude that you just called me ugly!" she vented, frowning. I stared at her, astonished while Cynthia started laughing.

"If you haven't noticed, Alice, you seem to pull off our face better than me," I said in a tone that said how could you not have noticed? Alice looked at me with a confused look and decided it would be smarter to drop it.

When we arrived home, it was already starting to get dark. Papa had already finished work and was sitting on the couch by the fireplace, reading today's paper. The rest of the day was uneventful and Alice and I climbed up the stairs, exhausted. We got ready for bed and slipped into the covers, and as Alice fell asleep before me, I heard her mumbling about Major Whitlock's soft honey blonde hair. I fell asleep not long after that thinking about Edward and if he would or would not ask me to marry him.

**

* * *

Questions? Comments? Review!**


	3. Bad Birthday's and Thanksgiving

**Thanks for all the positive reviews I've gotten! I've gotten some questions and this shall be my answer: to EsmeAliceRose, at this point, only Jasper is a vampire but he's still in the newborn wars. To Lily CullenSalvatore, there will be a few more chapters before they get separated. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...**

* * *

September 13th, 1917. Today is Alice and my sixteenth birthday. We had no party, for no one wanted to celebrate the "witch's" birthday. The only thing we got to recognize our birthday was a small cake.

Cynthia made Alice and I matching necklaces. She also had one, too. They were gold lockets with a black and white picture of the three of us together on one side, and a piece of each of our signature coloured ribbons. For Cynthia, a deep green, almost emerald one, for Alice, a light pink one, and for me, a baby blue one.

Mother gave us matching embroidered fans. Alice's was in pink and mine was in blue. Papa got us new dresses and parasols. They were, as usual, identical, but in different colours. Hers were yellow and mine were lilac.

After dinner, there was a knock on our door. Mother answered it, received two parcels, thanked the postman, and returned to the living room. She scowled when she saw the names and announced it to be for Alice and me. She handed us the ones belonging to us and we thanked her. It was a long white box with a red ribbon tied around it. I looked at the name of the sender. It was from Edward. I gasped from shocked and turned to Alice. She was smiling and looking at me.

"On the count of three?" we asked at the same time.

"One," I started.

"Two," she counted.

"Three!" we all but shouted together and pulled off the ribbon. I pulled off the top of the box and it revealed I dozen roses with little white freesia's surrounding them. The bouquet was held together by a pretty bracelet with small, diamond hearts as charms. A note was sticking out from the top of the flowers.

_To my Bella,_

_I apologize for not being there on your birthdays, but I hope this will make up for some of it. The charms are my mothers. She has many of them so don't worry about me spending too much money. You deserve it anyhow. Greatest wishes to you, my love. Happy birthday. Edward._

My eyes filled with tears and I smiled, reading the note. I looked over to Alice who had almost the same expression. Papa and Cynthia smiled, guessing who had sent the gifts. Mother glared at the gifts, looking as if she wanted them to burst into flames. I took off the bracelet from the bouquet and put it on as Alice copied me. Cynthia had filled two vases with water and put our flowers in them. Alice's flowers turned out to be a large sunflower, surrounded by lilies. We went up to our room and placed the vases on our desks before retiring for the day.

oOo

The rest of the month passed in a blur, and October blending into November. I soon found myself in November, almost Thanksgiving Day. Alice, Cynthia, and I were sent on many errands, buying foods and décor, sending cards, and the occasional pumpkin pie to deliver. Edward hadn't returned my letter, which got me extremely worried. Alice assured me that she had 'a feeling' he was fine and was just busy. As Thanksgiving arrived, I found myself waking up to Mother pounding on the door.

"Girls, get up! You need to make a last minute errand. Mary Alice! Isabella! Cynthia! Wake up!" I got up and opened the door.

"I'm up, Mother. I'll wake Alice up too," I told her, and she proceeded to pound on Cynthia's door.

I walked to the closet and got out the dresses Alice and I received on our birthdays. I also took out our shoes, underclothes, stockings, and coats.

"Alice," I shook her, "Alice, wake up."

"Five more minutes Jazzy," she mumbled and rolled over. Jazzy? I thought

"Umm..Alice, you need to get up now," she didn't respond.

"Alice! Major Jasper Whitlock mysteriously returned from war and is at our door!" I half-yelled at her.

"What?" she shot right up and looked around.

"I knew that would get you up," I laughed while she sat there, confused, "Mother needs us to go on a last minute errand with Cynthia. We need to get up and get dressed," I told her.

"Alright," she sighed and got out of bed.

We helped each other get into our dresses and she sat in the vanity and I helped her do her hair. I combed through her dark hair and tied it with a pale pink ribbon in a half ponytail. She did the same to mine, though with a light blue ribbon. We put our shoes on, grabbed our sunhats, and went downstairs. We were greeted by Cynthia at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mother needs us to get some more potatoes, carrots, and asparagus," she informed.

We headed out of the house, down the street and towards the marketplace. We spotted Ms. Bates turning the corner of the street, and went around the block to avoid her.

"Quickly!" Alice shouted, giggling. Cynthia and I ran as best as we could in our heels to where Alice was hiding. Although we were making quite a racket, we thankfully, didn't get caught running away from her.

We ignored all the stares and whispers when we got to the marketplace and we each grabbed one thing and met at the cashier. We paid and headed back through the alleyways, thinking it would be faster. We walked quickly and avoided eye contact with the homeless people residing there. We were almost out when an old man stopped us.

"What are you pretty ladies doin' back ere'" he slurred. I tucked my head and tried manoeuvring around him, with no avail.

"Now don't go anywhere till' you answer my question," he glared.

Cynthia hugged the sack of potatoes she was carrying, and looked as if she were about to cry. Alice, taking notice of this too, grabbed my hand. I turned to Alice and looked her straight in the eye, wishing for something to happen. The man looked at us with confusion and frustration.

"What does yous' two think you're doin'" he said harshly. Suddenly, he stumbled backwards.

"Did one o' you just pushed me?" he looked ready to kill. I felt my heart pounding, and not a second later, I felt Alice's too. There was a spark between our grasped hands and the man flew backwards. He got up, dazed. His eyes widened in fear as he realized that we were the sisters of the rumours.

"Witches," he gasped and the other homeless people, who had gathered around us, watching, gasped with him. They all slowly backed away from us and I as I pulled Alice and Cynthia toward the end of the alley. We stayed silent for the rest of the short walk left. Right before we entered the house, we made a pact not to tell anyone.

We came home to find the house empty. Papa had left to make some last minute charges at the bank, and Mother left a note on the dining table, saying she would be back soon for she had to help Mrs. Jamison, down the street, with her turkey. We set our items on the kitchen counter, not knowing what else to do with it, and Cynthia headed up the stairs.

A while later, Papa entered with Mother right behind him. They both looked furious.

"What is wrong with you two?" Mother yelled angrily, "Going into the alley? With your little sister, no less! How irresponsible could you two get? And not just that! No! You just had to prove all the rumours true didn't you?" Alice opened her mouth to talk but got cut off by Papa.

"I could hear the gossip spreading," he said calmly, "People stared, whispered, and pointed at me, and your mother." He frowned. His calmness was worse than Mother's wrath.

"I have a good mind to send you girls straight to bed without supper," she continued, "However it is Thanksgiving, so you shall go right to your rooms until I call you down for supper, and return right after."

"Yes, Mother," Alice and I replied. We trudged up the stairs and as we got to our door, Cynthia appeared at hers.

"I'm sorry," she looked at us apologetically.

"For what?" Alice frowned, "You didn't do anything, it is our fault." With that, we turned and went into our room.

"Well," Alice said, breaking the tension between us, "At least she didn't forbid us to talk."

"True," I said, smiling a little, "How is 'Alice's wonderland'? Has Jasper been the star of it?" I mocked.

"Definitely!" she said, unashamed, "I'm trying to picture exactly how he looked when he was alive. He had the softest, honey-blonde hair, the brightest blue eyes, a height of exactly six feet tall, and the cutest smile," she closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"I agree, Alice, you two would have been a perfect match," I informed her.

"Just like you and Edward!" she exclaimed. I blushed.

"Unfortunately," she went on, "Unlike you and Edward, Jasper and I will never be," she looked down sadly.

"But," I cut in, "As you told me a while ago, what is meant to happen, will happen. You have to trust fate," I quoted her.

"He's dead! There's no possibility of an 'us'" she complained.

"Maybe not in this life, Alice, but the next," I told her.

"Perhaps," she said, not totally trusting me.

The sun was on the horizon when we were called for supper. Mother glared at Alice and I as we sat. Papa didn't look up, and Cynthia looked at us apologetically. We said grace and waited for Papa and Mother to take their food.

"This smells great, Mother," Alice said.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you for making it, Mother," I followed, understanding that Alice was sucking up to her. Mother nodded curtly and looked down at her plate. Conversation flowed, excluding Alice and I.

About halfway through our meal, Alice's fork clattered onto her plate. She got a distant look in her eyes, and gasped. No! I thought in panic. Not at the dinner table! She mustn't have a vision in front of Mother! Cynthia seemed to think the same thing and caught my gaze, looking at me with panic. Mother glared at Alice and called out to her. Papa froze and turned to Alice.

"Mary Alice Brandon-Swan!" she yelled, livid. Alice snapped out of her vision and looked at Mother, terrified.

"S-s-sorry, M-mother," she stuttered, "P-please forg-give me f-for dozing o-off," she lied, still stuttering. Mother stared angrily at Alice.

"Go to your room this instant! I do not want to see your face for the rest of the night!" I thought I heard her mutter 'witch' to herself, but I wasn't sure, though Cynthia's eyes widened in shock. Alice must have heard it too, for tears filled her eyes and she left the table immediately.

"Isabella," she turned her death glare to me, "Go put you sister's plate in the sink. Throw out the food left on her plate," she commanded me. I got up without a word, picked up Alice's plate, and did as I was told. When I was done, I sat back down, thinking of how Mother could call her own daughter a witch. I became so angry, though I did not show it. All my inner-anger was channelled towards my mother. Suddenly, she fell of her chair, writhing. Papa and Cynthia got up and rushed to her aid.

"What's wrong, dear?" Papa asked. I was frozen in my seat. I was seeing red, still angry at what Mother had done to Alice. Cynthia glanced at me. Mother, eyes wide in fright, caught it, and as she glanced at me, so did Papa.

"Witch," she mouthed, and continued to thrash around on the floor.

"Whatever you're doing to her, stop it now!" Papa demanded. I never thought Papa would believe the rumours going around.

"I'm not, I can't," I stammered.

"Now!" he shouted. Papa never shouts. That broke whatever made Mother writhe in pain. She sat up, gasping, Papa rubbing her back, and Cynthia holding her hand.

"I do not want to see you, or your sister for the rest of the week!" she yelled at me. I dashed up the stairs and into the room. I threw the door open and slammed it shut. Alice looked at me, with tears running down her face, startled.

"It happened," she stated, taking in my expression.

"You saw that?" I asked, trying to keep the tears from falling. She nodded simply and came up to me and hugged me.

"What are we going to do, Bella? Our own mother thinks we're witches! Even Papa believes it to some degree now," she cried.

"I don't know, Alice," I pulled away from her and dragged her to my bed. "Maybe they will ignore what happened today," I said hopefully. Alice shook her head.

"No, you know that won't happen. They'll send us away. Papa might stall her for a while, but they'll send us to an asylum, or a ministry," she cried harder.

We didn't talk much after that. We were both thinking of ways to somehow, some way, escape our fate. We couldn't run, for we didn't have any money, or supplies. There wasn't anywhere we could hide. The only thing we could do, was try to convince Mother and Papa that we didn't control what happened, and that Alice really was daydreaming.

I fell asleep that night, holding a crying Alice in my arms, while crying myself, frightened for our lives. We both knew that things would only go worse from here.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Review!**


	4. Edward

**Thanks for all the positive reviews..again! I hope this chapter's good... you'll find out why at the end! ;) (dont skip down..it has spoilers...)**

**Disclaimer: don't own it...still**

* * *

As November turned into December, Alice and I hardly got out of our room. We had been banned from eating meals with the family, so Cynthia usually brought our food to us in our room. Mother hasn't uttered a word to us since Thanksgiving, and Papa only speaks to us when necessary. Our tutors still came and went, though, it has been more sporadic. Cynthia has been kind enough to have not judged us. She still speaks to us on a regular basis, and updates news and gossip in town.

"Mrs. Newman has been telling everyone that you two are locked in a cellar," she told us one day. Alice frowned.

"If she wants to spread rumours, she should at least be more creative. She should say something more like 'the girls are chained to a tree in the woods behind our house,' or 'the girls have been separated, with one in the cellar, and one in an attic'," Alice had said disapprovingly.

It was now December 21st. Or the 22nd. I wasn't quite sure. I was sitting on Alice's bed, braiding her hair, while she sat, designing a dress. As I was taking out the plait to redo it –we were incredibly bored- there was a knock on the door. Cynthia came in, without waiting for a reply. She knew that we would know that it could only be her at the door.

"Papa said you two need some exercise, so we are to go down to the park. Make sure you're dressed warmly. Its cold out," she smiled and turned to leave so we could get ready, "Oh, and don't forget your hats!" she called before closing the door.

Alice and I looked at each other with confusion. We've only been out once since our 'incident'. We got up and she got our dresses and underclothes, while I got our coats, hats, scarves, gloves, and shoes. I dressed in a cream coloured dress, a matching coat, and matching gloves, thick stockings, white shoes, and a brown beret. Alice was dressed similarly, except her dress was tan, and her hat, cream. We left our hair down and descended the stairs slowly. Papa was on the couch, in front of the lit fireplace, with a big, mischievous grin on his face. Mother sat next to him, pretending like we didn't exist.

"Be careful, it's windy," Papa said, winking. Alice and I smiled softly and nodded at him before walking out with Cynthia, who had one a remarkably similar outfit to Alice and me. She had on a soft yellow dress, satin yellow shoes, cream gloves, and a yellow beret. She had her hair in a half ponytail, though.

Cynthia walked in front of us to the park. I walked beside Alice, our arms hooked. We held on to our hats as the wind blew fiercely. When we reached the park, we headed to the sheltered part. Halfway there, however, my hat was blown off my head.

"No!" I called after it. All three of us turned around and chased my hat. It was probably a humorous sight to take in. I tripped over my own feet and Alice stumbled to a stop behind me. Cynthia, laughing, helped me up and we looked around, trying to find my hat.

"I don't see it!" I complained.

"Me neither," Alice giggled. A chilly breeze made us shiver.

"You two retire to the shelter. I shall keep looking. It is my hat, after all," I told them.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course," I smiled, "You two go ahead. I will meet you there as soon as I find my hat." Alice looked up and started grinning like a madman.

"Or maybe you won't have too," she said, still smiling. Cynthia caught on to whatever she was smiling at and started smiling too. Just looking at them made my cheeks hurt.

"What-" I started, asking them, confused. However, my question was cut off.

"Excuse me, miss. I do believe this happens to be your hat I found," said a melodious voice behind me. I turned around and looked into the owner's piercing emerald eyes.

"Edward!" I was now smiling, too. I leapt into his arms. I heard his wonderful laugh as I felt his arms embrace me.

"Good morning to you, too, my sweet Isabella," I felt his lips touch my hair. I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought your family was staying in Illinois during the outbreak," I looked over him, making sure he looked healthy. He passed.

"We were. However, my depressed moods effectively made them change their minds," he stated, his eyes bright. I hugged him once again.

"Aw!" I heard Alice and Cynthia coo behind me. I sighed.

"Edward," I turned around, "You've met Alice and Cynthia," I gestured. He embraced the both of them in turn, before asking about the rumours he's heard. He noticed the bracelets on Alice's and my wrist.

"You two are wearing it?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course!" Alice replied.

"We never take them off," I finished for her. He smiled, grabbed my hand, and the four of us started walking in a random direction.

"So," he turned to Alice and me, "What is this that I hear about you two being trapped in a cellar?"

"Do you remember the story of how people think we're witches?" Alice asked him. He nodded once.

"Well, our Thanksgiving dinner sort of ended in a tragedy. Alice and I have been stuck in our rooms, banned from the dining table, and this is only the second time we've been out since then," I continued. Edward's expression became one of immense fury.

"Edward, calm down. It's all right. Do not worry," I told him. His expression softened and I knew that he wouldn't bring it up again. He sighed loudly I pinched the bridge of his nose.

After that slight conflict, conversation flowed easily between the four of us. Alice and Cynthia left a while later to give us some privacy. I clung to Edward's side as we walked around the park. People stared at us. Some stared in horror, some in curiosity, some in disbelief. Edward and I, however, managed to ignore most of the stares and glares. As we rounded the park again, I remembered something.

"Edward?" I called his attention.

"Yes, Bella?" he looked down at me with smouldering eyes.

"Do you still plan to fight? In the war, I mean?" I questioned softly, looking down.

"I'm not sure anymore," he frowned, "with the epidemic spreading, I can't be sure if my family will stay safe from it. If either of my parents get it, I will stay and take care of them. However, once this passes, and if the war is still raging, I will go fight," he said with determination. I looked down as tears filled my eyes. He lifted my head with his finger and it seemed as if he was looking directly into my soul.

"I promise you, my Isabella, that I will find my way back to you, no matter what happens. Even if it was in the next life, or in fifty years, I will always find my way back to you," he kissed me softly on my forehead.

"You promise?" I asked, burying my face in his chest, my arms around his broad shoulders.

"Of course," he hugged me back, "I could never live in a world where you didn't exist." I smiled, feeling comforted.

He lifted me, bridal style, and carried me back home. I'm pretty sure people stared, but I was too busy laughing and paying attention to Edward to notice. When we got to the house, we both stared at the door, not knowing how to knock or open it. I giggled and kicked the door lightly with my foot. I heard footsteps inside and Cynthia opened the door. She took in the scene before her and burst out laughing. Papa and Alice came to investigate and started laughing as well.

"So," I started, "Are we allowed to go in now?" Everyone, including Edward, started laughing even harder at that. We were given the space to go indoors, with me still clinging to Edward. He sat down on the couch and set me on his lap. I snuggled into the crook of his neck. That night was the first time our family, including Edward and Mother, acted as a real family in what felt like an eternity.

oOo

December 24th, 1917. Christmas eve. Edward was still in Biloxi. He and his family were staying at the inn two blocks over, so I have seen him everyday since his arrival. Tonight, his family was coming over for dinner. I was currently lying in bed, with Alice was snoring away. She had stayed up last night, decorating. Our family was closer than ever, thanks to Edward. Mother stopped her silent treatment toward Alice and I. We even had a girl's day out yesterday.

I slowly crept out of bed, so as to not wake Alice. I went over to the closet and picked out a set of new clothes; the ones we got yesterday. I took out undergarments, a purple dress, a darker purple coat, an even darker hat and gloves, and light purple heels. I brought out a purple scarf that had a striped pattern. I left my hair down and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Bella!" Edward's mother, Elizabeth Masen, said as I reached the bottom.

"Good morning, Mrs. Masen," I replied smiling, "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing over so early?"

"I just came over to help your mother with the Christmas dinner, and no worries of being rude, dear," she looked at me with a curious expression. I blushed.

"The rest of my family should be over in about three hours," she continued.

"That's great!" I told her, "I'm going for a quick walk. Would you please tell my parents when you see them?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella. Stay warm," her maternity instincts kicked in.

"Thank you!" I called, heading to the door.

By the time I returned, everyone was over. I stepped in quietly to see Edward frowning and bouncing his leg, sitting on a stair. Alice was scolding him, telling him not to worry.

"You need not worry so much, Edward. Bella is a big girl," I heard her say, "She knows how to take care of herself. She'll be back soon." I giggled to myself and snuck in. Cynthia saw me and smiled. I put my finger to my lips, indicating for her to pretend I hadn't returned.

"I know, Alice," Edward replied, frustrated, "I can't help but to worry!" he said exasperated. I crept my way stealthily to the stairs and bounded into Edward.

"Boo!" I yelled. Alice started giggling maniacally and Edward froze for a second before enveloping me in his arms.

"Bella," he sighed into my hair, "How would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"I just got back though," I told him, confused.

"Yes, dear girl, but I wasn't with you," I rolled my eyes, a very un-lady-like thing to do, and stood up.

"Fine," I held out my hand for him to take. He grabbed it and he walked out the door.

We headed somewhere that I was unfamiliar with. I frowned but held my tongue. I knew Edward would never put me in danger. After walking for about fifteen minutes in silence, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I broke the silence.

"It's a surprise," he looked at me nervously.

"I'm guessing I won't find out, no matter how much I beg?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

After about five minutes more of walking, we arrived at a stable. I stayed silent as he went to the manager. He had a carriage reserved for us. He planned this! That cunning bloke. I thought this was a spur-of-the-moment thing. He led me to the door of a wonderful white carriage, embroidered and bordered with gold paint. He opened the door and helped me up. The inside was simply lovely. It had crimson velvet seats with beige curtains. The walls of the inside were gold with fleur de lis in a gold-green colour, spotting all over. I sat down, and he followed, signalling for the driver to go. I opened my lips to talk but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"It's a surprise," he stated simply, as I frowned, "No peeking," he continued, gesturing to the window. I huffed and slouched. He smiled, triumphant. I leaned against him and waited for the carriage to stop. I had fallen asleep and before I knew it, Edward was nudging me, telling me to wake up. I looked up groggily.

"Are we there yet?" I yawned. He grinned.

"Yes," he started to look nervous, again, "Close your eyes," I did as I was told. I felt him lift me up and out of the coach and carry me somewhere. He set me down.

"Don't open your eyes yet," he said and let go of me. I frowned from the loss of contact.

"You may open your eyes now," he said. I opened my eyes and gasped. We were at an absolutely gorgeous meadow. There were so many flowers, still bloomed, there. A small creek ran through the clearing, about five feet from where I was standing. I looked down and gasped. Edward was kneeling on the ground before me, with a remarkable ring in his hand.

"Isabella," he pronounced my name clearly. He took a deep breath. I couldn't breath.

"Isabella," he started again, "Since the first time I saw you in Illinois, I have loved you. Since then, my love for you has only grown, multiplied, everyday. You have given my life meaning, even though you live a thousand miles from me. You are my life," he took another deep breath. "Isabella Marie Brandon-Swan," he looked at me with his scorching, emerald eyes, "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered. He slipped the ring onto my fourth finger before lifting me and spinning me around in a circle. He sat me down and looked deep into my eyes. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine.

When we arrived home, it was already dark. I was afraid that everyone was going to be angry we were late, but Edward assured me not to worry. He opened the door to the house and led me inside. We entered the kitchen and were tackled by an overly hyper Alice, congratulating us. Everyone else followed her example and came forward to hug Edward and I.

"I told you so," whispered Alice, before she let go of me.

"Welcome to the family, son," Papa shook Edward's hand. Mr. Edward Masen Sr followed Papa's example and told me the same thing.

"That was my mother's ring," Mrs. Masen told me, as she hugged me tightly, "I remember when my mother and father gave it to Edward when he was twelve. They told him to give it to the right person," she giggled, "Edward was so shocked." I looked over to Edward and he turned a light pink shade.

My mother hugged me lightly, not saying anything. Cynthia hugged Edward and I in her little arms, bouncing.

"Congratulations!" She all but shouted, "I'm so happy for the both of you! Now sister, please, do not make me an aunt so soon," she said sternly. I felt my face heat up as the familiar blush overtook me. Everyone else just laughed, including Edward.

Dinner came and went with many laughs. We all stayed up to midnight and opened a single present. We went from oldest to youngest: Mr. Masen went first, opening the gift Alice, Cynthia, and I had pitched in to get. It was a pen collection. It had refillable ink cartridges in black, blue, and red colours. He thanked us and engulfed all three in a giant hug.

Papa was the next to open a gift. He chose the one given to him by Mr and Mrs Masen. It was a new pair of black leather shoes. It fit him perfectly. Papa thanked the two older Masen's. Mother was next. She chose the one Edward bought her. She received a pretty new shawl. It was grey, with dark blue and purple flowers adorning it. She thanked Edward quietly and we moved on.

Mrs Masen chose the gift my parents got her. It was a pair of new shoes. They were black ankle boots. She thanked my parents and Edward picked up his gift that I gave him. He tore the wrapping paper apart. I had given him a new composition book for his music. I knew he loved composting on his piano so I ordered a custom book for his music. It was green, like his eyes. On the outside was written 'To Edward: Merry Christmas, Edward. With love, Isabella'. He thanked me, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and looked down, to see a small box being subtly pushed towards me by my dear twin, Alice.

I smiled and picked it up. It was from Edward. I looked up to him and he smiled.

"Open it," he whispered in my ear. I slowly undid the ribbon and unwrapped the paper. It was a small music box, carved out of a sort of white wood, with an intricate gold design decorating it. I lifted the lid curiously. A wondrous piano melody filled my ears as I studied the inside. There was a mirror under the lid.

"I made it myself," Edward told me, "Well, except for the mechanics of putting the music in it. I brought it to the shop with the song I composed." I looked at the box, indented so I could put things in it. On the side, painted in a sparkly black, read 'Bella's Lullaby. Merry Christmas, my love. Edward'. My eyes filled with tears. I carefully set the box on the floor before turning around to hug Edward.

"Thank you," I muttered into the crook of his neck.

Alice opened her gift next, as she was younger than me by mere minutes. She chose the one I bought for her. It was a set that consisted of: a mirror, a brush, a comb, and accessories for the hair. They were all silver with pearls decorating it. She thanked me enthusiastically before she half-yelled at Cynthia to open a present. She decided to open the one from Alice and I. We had both pitched in to get her a bracelet we saw her eyeing. It was silver tennis bracelet. She thanked us graciously.

With their gifts, the Masen's left to return to their hotel. Edward kissed on my forehead before leaving. I smiled and waved at them from the door. We all retired to our rooms after that. Alice and I prepared for bed and I filled her in the how Edward had proposed to me, though she told me after I was done that she had seen it. We admired my new ring, which had a golden band, and a large, marquise diamond, sitting in the middle of it.

"Congratulations," she told me one more time before we fell asleep.

* * *

**Some of the proposal was from Eclipse, page 460. But hopefully I did well on the other parts!**

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	5. Downhill

**Thanks to all, again, for the positive reviews! I wasn't going to update untill after Thanksgiving(Im quite busy) but i had a snow day today!well, actually i went to school and it got canceled after second period...^_^ **

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight lalalala**

* * *

Edward and his family had left right after New Years. He had given Alice another nickname, Ali, and Cynthia, Cynth. We laughed at that, but for the rest of his stay, we used his nicknames. Edward also questioned the ability for Alice and I to say the same thing, at the same time, with the same tone. He also questioned our powers, but never once did he shun us for it.

It was now officially 1918. January was passing slowly as the banishment for Alice and I to our room was reinstated. We had concluded one day that the only reason we were given freedom during Christmas was for appearance. Today was January 27th. Mother and Cynthia were at a party. Alice was studying history again. If you ask me, she was just ogling the picture of Major Whitlock. Again. I was staring intently out the window. Two men, wearing black suits and hats, walked down our street.

"Alice," I called to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come here," I told her as the two men came closer to our home. "What do you think they're-" I was cut of by her gasp. I turned to her to see the distant look in her eyes. I waited patiently but anxiously for her to finish.

"They're here to kill him," a sob broke out of her chest.

"What? Alice! Who are they going to kill? Papa?" I yelled at her. Papa was the only 'him' here.

"Yes!" she cried hysterically. I looked back to the window. The men were on the street, right outside our house.

"Hide!" Alice whispered-yelled.

"What? Why?" I whispered-yelled back.

"They don't know we're here. They'll try to kill us, too, if they find out," she sniffed and stumbled to our closet. She jumped and grabbed the string on the ceiling of the closet. It led to the attic.

"Hurry!" she turned to me.

I hustled quickly after her, and followed her up the ladder and pulled it up behind me. Just as I closed the small opening, I heard the front door open. I reached out for Alice in the darkness and pulled her close to me. We hugged each other tightly and started crying quietly. We could hear them talking downstairs. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but from what I could hear, it was about something to do with Papa cheating them their money. We heard the gunshot. Then another, and another. I stopped listening. Alice muffled her scream with my shoulder. I stifled my cry of anguish with hers.

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and fought to stay silent. The door to our room squeaked open. I could hear the heavy boots of the two visitors walking around our room. I heard drawers opening and closing, things being thrown on the floor, and the occasional sound of things being placed in a bag. The closet door opened. Alice hugged me tighter. I squeezed the drawstring in one hand. It was pretty clever of me to pull it up with me, but I wasn't sure if it would stop the men. I heard them rummaging through our belongings, and more stuffing of our items in their bags.

"Look up there," one of them said with a deep voice. I hugged Alice tighter.

"I think it's an attic," the other said with a tenor voice, "Do you think there's anything up there?" he asked.

"I doubt it. It doesn't even have a way to open it. It was probably closed so the girls wouldn't be able to go up there," the lower voice answered.

"You're probably right," the tenor tone responded, "We should probably leave now, though, before the neighbours start to suspect anything., or before the girls return"

More footsteps sounded, then stopped. Two more gunshots rang through the house. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming bloody murder. Alice wasn't as successful, though, she was still silent. The sound of boots went through the house as the two criminals made their escape. Alice and I were too afraid to move, aside from shaking.

A few minutes later, still shaking, I started to push the ladder down. I slowly descended, Alice coming down after me. I grabbed her as soon as she was down. Our closet was a mess. Nothing was on the hangers, our drawers opened; some of our items were missing. We turned around and walked into our room at a snail's pace. There was a bullet hole through the pillow on both of our beds. Our vanity was broken. Our precious jewels taken out of it. Thankfully, I always wore the necklace Cynthia had given me, the bracelet Edward gave me, and my engagement ring. Alice wore her necklace and bracelet, too. I looked over at our desks. Papers were strewn everywhere, our books misplaced, and some of our pens were missing. I felt tears wash down my face and looked at Alice, whose expression was probably a mirror of mine.

We crept out of our room and peeked into the other rooms. They were all unharmed. I wondered why they chose our room to infiltrate. We descended the stairs together, not wanting to realize what was probably awaiting us at the bottom. When we reached the bottom, from what we could see, everything seemed virtually untouched, and the front door open. We looked into the living room. There were bloodstains on the couches and the floor. I started to get nauseous as Alice let out an ear-splitting scream. I looked in the direction she was staring at, and let out a scream of my own. I collapsed, taking Alice with me, as we both cried hysterically. Our father was lying on the floor. There were two bullet-holes through his head. Three more in is chest. His eyes were wide open. As I finished my examination, Alice started shouting for help. I echoed her.

After what felt like forever, we stopped yelling, and started crying again. I was on my knees, facing Alice, sobbing into her shoulder, my arms were around her neck. She was in a similar position. We heard some more footsteps and screamed simultaneously.

"Oh, dear God," we heard a female voice say. I felt Alice look up.

"Ms Hale!" she cried. I looked up and turned my head. Ms Hale, our next door neighbour who was a woman who was simply perfect, with her blonde hair, stood there. She had moved from Rochester, where her family lived. Her parents and little brother visited her often.

"What happened?" she asked, walking over to us, carefully to avoid looking at our dead father.

"He-, we-, men-," we stuttered at the same time, before bursting into tears again.

We heard more people coming. This time, there were two men. They both lived across the street. Our parents were acquainted, but Alice and I never met them. They were wearing boots so when they walked, it sounded like footsteps of the men who killed our father. It sent Alice and I over the edge of mental stability. A shield flew off from the two of us, engulfed our father, Ms Hale, and threw the two men backwards. Ms. Hale didn't seem to notice, and walked over to us and helped us up. She ushered us out the door and towards her home and the two men looked at us with wide eyes. Ms Hale sat us down on her ivory couch and walked somewhere. She returned with two glasses of water and some tissue. She set it down on the coffee table and went to the wall where her telephone was mounted. She picked it up, turned the dial clockwise, and waited.

"I need the police. There has been a murder," she said calmly. I started crying more after that. I leaned against Alice, and at some point fell asleep.

oOo

When I opened my eyes, it was dark. Alice and I were still on the ivory couch. Alice, still asleep, had tears running down her face. The front door opened and I whipped my head in that direction, alarmed.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked me, her tone sympathetic. I sniffed in response. Alice chose that moment to wake up.

"Are you alright, Alice?" she turned to look at her. Alice shrugged groggily.

"The police wanted to ask you some questions. I disagreed and told them that I would ask you myself. Is that alright?" she asked. Alice and I nodded silently.

She asked us simple questions. What were we doing? Where were we? Did we see the people who did it? What did they look like? Et cetera. We gave her the answers she wanted and described the men. Most of the time, Alice and I answered simultaneously.

Mother came downstairs with Cynthia minutes after the interrogation. Mother glared daggers at Alice and I. Cynthia ran up to us and plopped herself in between Alice and I.

"Mother blames you two for what happened," she whispered, crying. Alice and I merely nodded. We sat, crying, on the couch, until all the police and investigators left.

Ms Hale invited us to stay over at her house for the night. Mother declined as she had to sort some things out, but she said that Alice, Cynthia, and I could. We fell asleep on the king sized bed in the guest room, with nightmares plaguing our dreams.

* * *

**Was that ok? Happy early Thanksgiving!**

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	6. Promise

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed=) i hope everyone has had a good thanksgiving if you celebrate it! **

* * *

Two months. Exactly two months ago, Papa was murdered. Alice and I have been forced to stay in our rooms. We were not allowed to go out. Our food was brought to us, if Mother permitted. Sometimes, Cynthia, would sneak us food, for which we were ultimately grateful. Alice and I had not been allowed to attend Papa's funeral. We were heartbroken when we came downstairs that day, dressed in black, only to be told to go back to our room. Mother said she didn't want the witches who killed her husband to be there. Alice and I cried our eyes out that day.

Many people questioned why we had not arrived. Rumours floated more so than before. Neither Alice nor I know what they were saying. Cynthia had been forbidden to spend much time with us. A few days ago, Miss Hale came to check on us. Mother lied to her, saying we were not in. We could hear them arguing downstairs. Miss Hale didn't believe Mother and asked to look in our room. In the end, she left without what she came for.

It was now March 27th, 1918. I know Edward has sent me letters, but I was quite sure Mother was hiding them. It made my heart ache, not knowing when I would see him again, if at all. I longed to write him back, but there would be no one to deliver my message.

I looked over to where Alice was. She was settled on the floor, cross-legged, and staring intently at her fingers. Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued studying her fingers. She looked up suddenly, got up, and headed to her desk. She picked up a red ink cartridge.

"Alice," I started cautiously, "What are you doing?"

"I think I can colour my nails!" she replied with a smile.

"Interesting. Although I do recommend that you should not try anything devious. Mother is already cross at us," I looked at the red cartridge, "And red is the devil's colour."

"I guess you're right," she sighed, "One day I shall invent something so people can decorate their nails," she said firmly. I shrugged.

I heard Alice's stomach growling before I felt mine. We looked at each other and sighed. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before we heard the front door slam shut. We both jumped. We heard light footsteps fun up the stairs and throw a door open. Our door flew open next. My head, along with Alice's, snapped in that direction. Cynthia was standing there, papers in her hand, breathing hard.

"Bella!" she breathed, "You have to see these! Quickly! Before Mother returns! They're the letters Edward has sent! I am supposed to send out a letter for Mother later so I can take yours too. You must hurry though!" she ranted as my eyes widened. I rushed over to her and carefully snatched the letters.

"They're in order," Cynthia told me, "The first one he sent is at the back. The earliest is at the front." There were three letters. The first was from January 23rd. Right before Papa died. The second was dated February 14th. Valentines day. The last, March 17th.

The first one read:

_To my Isabella,_

_Where would you like our wedding? There, here, New York, Europe, anywhere you want. I have just seen you, and yet, I miss you terribly. I hope your sisters are well, as well as your father and mother. How is your neighbour? Miss Hale was it? She was the one, who had baked us a cake when she heard of our engagement, am I right? I hope all is going well for you, for a perfect lady should lead a perfect life. _

_With much love,_

_Edward A. Masen Jr_

I felt tears fill my eyes as I pulled out the second letter.

_To the lovely Isabella Swan,_

_It is Valentines Day, love. Why haven't you replied? Is everything all right? I am starting to worry. Please, for the sake of my sanity, reply soon. I love you so much, and I can't bear to stand the thought of you being hurt. I need to know that all is well with you. Also, my mother wants to start coordinating our wedding. I shall give you the grandest, whitest, wedding there ever was. _

_Be safe,_

_Edward A. Masen Jr_

I feel my heart, thumping in my chest. With shaky hands, I opened the last one.

_My Beloved Isabella,_

_How I wish to know you are safe, my Bella. I would be travelling down there to check myself, but alas, I am ill. My family and I have come down with the dreaded Spanish Influenza. If you get to read this, I beg you not to worry. We will all recover soon, and I will see you again, no matter what. I will make sure you are safe, if it was my last act on this earth. Please write back, dearest Bella. _

_Fret not,_

_Edward A. Masen Jr _

_Xoxo_

_P.S. I am not sure when I will be released, or when I might be able to write again._

Xoxo. Hugs and kisses. I reread the letter as the feeling of dread spread through me. I shook my head as if it wouldn't happen if I didn't let it. I felt hot tears run down my face as I crumpled onto the floor. I felt the letters being taken from my hands.

"No," I heard Alice gasp before I felt her arms surround me.

"Bella," I faintly heard Cynthia, "You must write now. Mother will be home soon and I will be on my way shortly after." I hiccupped and got of the floor. I reached for a black pen and a piece of paper.

_For my love, Edward,_

_I deeply apologize for not writing. My father was murdered a few days after your first letter. Alice and I weren't allowed to attend his funeral. Alice and I haven't been allowed anywhere but our room ever since. My mother kept your letters from me, and Cynthia has been kind enough to sneak them to me and deliver a message. Miss Hale tried to check on us a few days ago to no avail. I do not care where I marry you, as long as it is official. Edward, though you tell me not to worry, I cannot help but feel dread! You mustn't leave me! Please, you and your family must survive this! I beg of you! I love you with everything that I am. I will hold your promise that we find each other, no matter what, whether in this life or the next. _

_With my heart,_

Isabella M. Brandon-Swan

Still sniffing, I folded the letter, sealed it in an envelope, and handed it to Cynthia.

"Thank you Cynthia," I told her sincerely, "I don't know how I can repay you for what you are doing."

"Don't worry about it, Sister," she smiled softly, "What Mother is doing to you and Alice is hardly fair. The least I can do is help out. Which reminds me," she turned to Alice, "I have something for you but you must hide it," she told Alice sternly. Alice nodded her head and Cynthia made a 'stay' motion with her hand and ran to her room across the hall. She came back with a box and handed it to Alice. Alice looked at it curiously before setting it on her desk. It was a collection of fabrics and materials.

"Thank you so much, Cynthia," Alice said in awe.

"You're most welcome, Alice, but you should know that I wasn't able to find much more than a few needles and a handful of thread reels," she looked at Alice apologetically.

"Nonsense!" Alice scolded her, "What you have given me is much more than enough. You need not feel guilty about it." As she finished her sentence, we heard the front door open.

"Cynthia!" Mother yelled, "You had better not be talking to those wretched sisters of yours. They'll bring you nothing but misery!" Cynthia sighed, whispered to us to not believe what she tells Mother and yelled down.

"Of course not, Mother. Mary Alice and Isabella do not deserve to be called family to us," she looked at us sadly and apologetically before blowing each of us a kiss and walked out of our room.

Alice hid her new items in the closet and sat on her bed. I followed her example, and sat on my bed with my legs under the covers. We heard Cynthia leave to deliver the letters and Mother start dinner. I wondered if we would receive food tonight.

"Bella," Alice said, distress lacing her voice, "When do you think we'll be able to be free again?"

"I don't know Alice," I told her honestly, "However, I promise you, just like Edward promised me, that no matter what, even if we get separated somehow, that we will find each other again. No matter in this life or the next. Even if one of us is an angel and the other is wandering the earth, promise me that we shall find each other," I crawled onto her bed.

"I promise, Bella," she looked into my eyes, no doubt hinted, "No matter what, we shall find each other." I hugged her then, and we stayed in this position, with my head on her left shoulder and her head on my left shoulder. I felt her freeze abruptly. She was having another vision. When she finished, she pulled away and looked into my eyes, terrified.

"We're going to be separated," she started, "We become different. My hair was very short and my eyes a striking red. Yours were too. Except your hair was much the same. Just a few inches shorter."

"Remember," I told her, "We will find each other. No matter what or how long it takes," I held my little finger to her.

"No matter what or how long," she repeated, hooking her finger with mine.

That night, we received table scraps. A very small portion of mashed potatoes for each of us, some vegetables, and a small piece of meat for us to share. After our miniscule dinner, we pushed our beds together, pulled the bedside tables to the side, and slept more comfortably than we had in a while.

* * *

**How'd i do?**

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	7. Separated

**Thanks again for reviews! they make me happy=) Happy Hanukkah to anyone who celebrates it! And to those who don't, its almost Christmas! who has the advent calenders with the chocolates? theyre yummy and a great way to count down the days! get one if you can find it!**

**Disclaimer: still dont own it...**

* * *

_To Ms. Isabella Swan_

_My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am the doctor attending to the Masen's. Edward is currently too ill to write and asked me to reply for him. He would like to inform you that he will keep his promise and he tells you not to worry. Edward also promises a grand wedding for you, of which I congratulate your engagement. His father has also recently passed. He insists he feels much better already, though, although he probably would not like my telling you this, Edward's condition does not seem to be getting better. In all honestly, Ms. Swan, Edward's status seems to be gradually deteriorating. You should not lose hope, but I do not suggest you gain too much either. He is strong and he may be able to get well again, especially with his mother caring for him through her illness. I shall update you soon with the condition of Edward and his mother, Elizabeth, until he is well enough to write._

_Regards,_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

_P.S. Edward has requested for you to not write back until he is well enough to write you again. However, if there is an emergency, please send a telegram. _

I reread the letter, sent by the doctor almost a month ago. He hadn't sent another letter, so I assume that Edward is still alive. It is late April, the thirtieth. The phrase 'April showers bring May flowers' applies very much to today. It is pouring outside and I can't see past the flowerbeds outside the window. Alice is currently working on stitching the fabrics to make something she calls 'toe-socks'. She already made a pair for me, which I am currently wearing. They are quite comfortable, actually. She made mine with three different blue materials. Each two was made with a thick, dark blue fabric. The rest was a combination of light blue and sapphire. She was making hers in pinks. As she leaned over her project, her gold necklace seemed strangely dull.

"Do you feel it?" she asked suddenly.

"The feeling that something terrible is about to happen?" I questioned back.

"Yes," she looked up and sighed, "It's different, though." I looked at her questioningly.

"I meant it feels different from the bad feeling I got the day Papa was killed," she scowled at the floor.

"I don't quite understand," I told her, "My bad feeling is only telling me that something horrid is going to happen, just like," I paused, "that day. It all feels the same to me, Alice. How does yours differ?"

"It feels," she furrowed her eyebrows, searching for the right word, "Distant."

"Distant as in it won't happen around here, or to us?" I asked, confused. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry," I got up from my spot by the window and walked to her desk.

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault you don't know," I hugged her.

She looked down and sighed as she finished her socks. She placed the remaining fabrics into the box before putting on her new socks and wiggling her toes. We both giggled at the act. She got up and placed the box in its hiding place in the closet before returning. She went over to our bed, which was still pushed together, and sat against the headboard on her side. I followed her example and laid down. I closed my eyes and took a nap.

oOo

"Wake-up, Bella!" I heard someone call distantly.

"Isabella! Wake-up!" the voice called loudly and I rolled off the bed in shock.

"Why, hello floor," I mumbled to the floor. Through the floor, I could hear Mother and Cynthia arguing downstairs. I pressed my ear to the wooden floor.

"But Mother!" Cynthia's voice sounded, angry.

"Are you questioning me?" Mother said, incredibly livid. "I am your mother, girl, and you will not disobey me!"

"Yes, Mother," Cynthia huffed sarcastically. A piercing smack followed he reply.

"Do as I say, now!" Mother's shrill voice continued. I rolled over and faced the ceiling.

"Bella," Alice called, climbing over the bed, as I got up "The feeling is getting worse! I can't stand it! It makes me feel horrible!" Her face was plastered with dread.

The door was thrown open the second she finished. Mother stomped in and headed straight to our closet. Cynthia trailed her, tears running down her face. She was holding her cheek. Cynthia looked at Mothers figure in the closet before hurrying over to us.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to stall her! I tried to make her see a different perspective! I really did!" she whispered, fresh tears washing down her face. She slowly walked backwards until her back touched the wall by the door. Mother came out of the out closet with the personalized baggage we received when we were little. She threw them in front of us.

"Pack now!" she said forcefully, "Come down when you're done." She turned and left the room, bringing our poor baby sister with her.

I slowly took my baggage. It was leather, black in colour. It had my name stitched on the sides, and on the top and bottom, our last name, Brandon-Swan. It was in white. Alice's was the same, although the sides were 'Mary Alice' instead. I placed my baggage on the bed, next to Alice's, and folded the clothes she tossed at me. We finished packing too soon for our liking. I sighed and closed each of our baggages.

Alice came out of the closet with two more pairs of shoes and a hat for each of us. She handed one of each to me and we both put on the shoes and hat. She gave me a pair of grey shoes, and a dark green hat that matched the dark green dress I wore. She wore the same ensemble in dark blue.

We walked down the stairs, side by side, arms linked, hands gripping each other's tightly, and our bags in our free hand. Alice looked absolutely terrified. That alone made me feel uneasy. As we reached the bottom step, we placed our things by the rail. Mother walked out of the kitchen and kept her distance. There was a knock on the door. Mother opened it and Alice and I walked further into the house, still staying in the main part. We couldn't see who was at the door, but it sounded like two men.

"Which one of you is from the one here in Biloxi?" she asked. One what?

"That would be me, ma'am," a deep voice answered.

"You shall be taking Alice," she told him. Take her where?

"You must be from Columbus, I presume," she said to the other guy. Columbus, Ohio?

"You shall take Isabella," she informed. Alice was right. We were being separated. I looked at Alice in alarm. She had the same expression of treachery as I felt. I gripped her hand tighter. We couldn't be separated. We wouldn't.

Two large men appeared. They were both dressed in white. One had a black cross stitched onto his dress-shirt. There were words under it but I wasn't able to read it. The other man had a dark green cross on his shirt. The colour matched my dress. Mother followed them in. She tapped the man with the green cross.

"You take that one," she said, pointing to Alice, "You take the other." She pointed to me. The two men nodded and started towards us. We had unknowingly walked backwards so our backs were almost touching the wall.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mother retrieve Alice's and my things and walk out into the pouring rain. As the two men approached, I pulled Alice closer. The man with the black cross, reached for my arm. Why wouldn't our powers work? I stood, facing him, frozen with terror. The other man was slowly reaching to Alice as well. As the man made contact with my skin, I screamed. I vaguely heard him sigh as he started to pry my other arm off of Alice.

"No!" Alice and I shouted at the same time.

"Let go of me!" I yelled

"Get away!" Alice yelled beside me.

The man grabbed me by my torso and yanked me away from Alice. Next to me, Alice was being yanked away, too. My hand gripped hers-it was the only contact we had. I reached my other arm out for her. She grasped my other hand and we started trying to pull ourselves toward each other. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I knew our efforts were futile. Our attempt, though, seemed to work. We managed to pull each other to grip each other's elbows. However, we were abruptly pulled away with brute force, expelling us from contact with each other. By this point, we were both screaming loudly. I started flailing about the mans' arms, hoping to loosen myself from his grasp.

"No!" a new voice yelled. It belonged to Cynthia. "Mother, let go!" she yelled. Mother held her back.

The man started to move toward the door. I was still screaming and flailing, to no avail. I could hear Alice doing the same. I started sobbing, shouting words that didn't make sense when it came out my mouth. The man had me secured so I wouldn't be able to hurt him, no matter how much I tried. I felt rain starting to drench me.

"What is happening?" I heard Ms Hale yell through the rain and our screaming.

"Ms. Hale! Help us!" Alice shouted at her, "They're trying to take us away! We're being separated!"

"Ms. Hale," Mother's voice now sounded, "I assure you, if you try to stop me from trying to help my daughters, I will have you arrested for interfering."

"Help? What do you mean?" Ms Hale sounded angry, "They are begging for release! The least you could do is make sure they stay together! And where are you trying to send them?"

We were at the cars now. One was black, the other, was white. The white one had a green cross on it. 'Biloxi Mental Asylum' it read under the cross. The black car had a white cross on it. 'Ohio State Mental Institute and Asylum' it read, the words forming a circle around the cross.

"Where they belong," Mother had betrayed us. Alice and I both believed that she would have just left us in our rooms until we were courted.

"Now I suggest you go back, quietly," Mother emphasized the last word, "Before I call the police."

I was placed, more gently than I had expected, into the back of the car. I had succumbed to what he was doing after I heard Mother's confession. I could tell Alice did the same. The man got into the drivers seat and started the car. The engine roared as he drove away. I stared out the window, tears running down my face, to look at Ms. Hale's retreating figure. She looked back for a second. Her face was full of remorse. I turned to look out the back window. The car that Alice was in was going in the opposite direction.

"I know you're scared," the man said. He had a light accent I couldn't place.

"I assume you would like to know more about me. We will be travelling for a couple days together," I stayed silent, "My Name is John McCarty. That back there was my brother, Jim McCarty. We both work as drivers for different places, but our home state is Tennessee. I have an almost three-year- old son named Emmett Dale McCarty, back in Tennessee, of course" he informed.

"Why are you being so nice?" I whispered.

"Because I know that where you're going," he told me, voice full of regret, "is terrible. I hope, for you sake, that you get Ms. Platt. Or I guess Mrs Evenson now that she's married. She is the nicest person that works there. Esme us a wonderful nurse."

Without my twin, I knew everything would be horrible. I knew she would try to keep her promise, as will I. If ever I get out. I will find her, and Edward. A sharp pain stabbed my chest. I reached for the letters I had previously put in my pocket and clutched them under my coat. At that moment, I was absolutely positive that I would see my sister and my love again. No matter what it took, no matter how long it takes; I will find them, even if it took all eternity. With one hand clutching the notes, the other around Cynthia's necklace, and my ring and bracelet pressing into my neck, I turned around again, looking out the window, knowing that I _will _see the both of them again.

* * *

**Was it ok? Do you guys want any other POV's? if so which ones would you like?**

**Comments? Ideas? Review!**


	8. The McCarty's

**Thanks for the reviews!i finally reached 50! it made my day=) **

**Disclaimer: Dont own it=(**

* * *

APOV

"You must be Mary," the driver stated as we headed in the opposite direction of the way my sister was.

"Alice," I replied quietly.

"Pardon?" he glanced back at me.

"Alice," I repeated, "I like to be called Alice."

"I'll remember to tell them that," he told me, "Alright, then, Alice, my name is Jim McCarty. My brother, John was the one driving your sister. He has a son, Emmett McCarty, who is just an infant. That boy will be huge, I'll tell ya'." The man, Jim, looked back at me again.

"Listen, Alice, the place where you're going, it's not a nice place, especially for little girls like you. Your sister, Isabella was it? Where she's going, Ohio Mental Institute and Asylum, there will be a great chance her nurse will be a woman named Esme Platt –Evenson," He corrected himself, "The Biloxi Mental Asylum, where you're headed, doesn't have very many genuinely good nurses and doctors. Occasionally, one might stop by temporarily, but there is a small chance that it will happen." I turned towards the window. At least Bella will get a good nurse.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there," I looked up front to where he was driving. He had a small smile on his lips.

"If you don't mind my asking, where did you get it?" he continued.

"My little sister, Cynthia, bought it for me for my birthday. She gave my twin, Bella, one, and she has one herself," I told him as I lifted my hand to hold it.

"And the bracelet?" his head tilted slightly.

"Bella's fiancé gave it to me. Bella wears one, too, more extravagant than mine, though." I replied cautiously.

"I'll make sure they don't take it from you. They tend to steal patients items, if they think it's worth something. They'll just tell you it's not permitted and patients simply obey and hand it over. It's quite sad, really," he frowned. I nodded slowly.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," I told him sincerely. I saw him smile as he continued driving. I leaned by head against the panel behind the seat and closed my eyes.

After a long while, the car rolled to a stop and Jim got out. I hadn't managed to fall asleep, but it felt nice just to pretend I was. I opened my eyes just as Jim retrieved my belongings. He walked around to the door, opened it, and held his hand out for me. His other hand, I noticed, held not my baggage, but Bella's. I took his hand and let him lead me toward the building. The institute was the back part of the Biloxi Hospital and, as the rest of the place was, painted white. The logo for the place was painted on the top right corner of the building.

"This is your sister's bag, isn't it?" Jim asked, noticing that it wasn't my name stitched on the side. I just nodded as he brought me through the doors of the building.

The room was a standard white. There were blue-green chairs in the wait room and a wooden table in the middle. Jim instructed me to sit there while he checked me in. I sat on one of the stiff chairs and waited.

BPOV

We had just driven past the border of Mississippi when I sighed. The sky was turning an orange-pink shade and we have been driving for hours. I lifted my hand to touch my necklace as I leaned against the petite window.

"That's some pretty jewellery you have on, Isabella," John, the driver, said. I nodded in thanks.

"You should be careful," he told me. I listened, more carefully than before, "At the Institute, they will try to remove it from your possession, especially if they think it is worth a lot." I shook my head. They can't take my things!

"My sister, Cynthia, gave me this necklace for my birthday. Cynthia and Alice wear one, too," I told him, "My fiancé gave me the bracelet, and the ring was his grandmother's," I clutched my left hand.

"Don't worry, Isabella," he said, pity flooding his eyes, "I will make sure that they will not take it."

"Thank you, Sir," I looked at him, "and please, call me Bella." He nodded in response. I leaned back against the window.

"We will be on the road until tonight," he said after a while, "we will be stopping at my house in Tennessee for a night before heading to Ohio. I hope you're all right with that, Bella."

"I guess so," I said softly. I fell asleep shortly after that conversation.

oOo

I woke up and it was already dark. The sky was clear and full of bright stars.

"Where are we?" I asked John.

"Close to my home. We should be arriving there within the hour," he told me without looking up.

I hoped Alice was all right. We have never been separated before, and I miss her dearly. I wonder if they will let me send letters. If they do, I must write to Alice and to Edward's doctor, Carlisle. Not being able to know if Edward was okay made me anxious, worried, and it also made my insides hurt. I looked out the window and saw barren fields, engulfed in a shadow. It seemed as if the epitome of evil had settled itself in this place. When we were little, Papa would take Alice and I out to the countryside so we could experience the serenity of it. Now, all I could sense was negativity. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the darkness.

"We're here," John said, breaking the silence. He took my bag out of the front seat, got out, and held my door open. I stepped out of the vehicle onto a gravelled pavement. He led me to the front door of a two-story house. There was a light over the front porch turned on, one in what I assumed to be the living room on, and one on the upstairs. He opened the bug-screened door and held it open with his leg while he opened the wooden door with a key.

I stepped into the threshold and into the small corridor in the front of the house. John led me into the kitchen where a pretty woman, most likely in her early twenties, and a young boy sat. The moment he saw her, his eyes lit up and he took a couple steps toward her, picking the boy up as he went.

"Daddy!" the little boy, Emmett, I remembered, cried. John pecked his wife on the lips before giving Emmett a raspberry. He laughed loudly, pushing him away with little effort. As they stood there, John standing next to his wife with his arm around her, and his son in his arms, made me realize that this is what a real family looked like. Even in our best times, my family was never like that. We may have pretended, but it was never real.

"You must be Isabella," His wife said warily, finally noticing me. She glanced at her husband as if to criticize him.

"Don't worry dear, she's completely harmless," he whispered, probably thinking I couldn't hear him, "I don't even know why her mother wants to commit her."

I looked down, somewhat embarrassed, and saw my baggage was sitting on the side of the corridor. I gazed at it, scrutinizing, and became aware that it was Alice's, not mine. I heard light footsteps and saw that the wife was walking towards me.

"Come one, Isabella," she put her arm around me, "You must be famished," I looked at her in awe while she just looked back at me with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Mrs McCarty, and thank you for letting me stay here for the night, and please, call me Bella," I told her sincerely.

"No worries, Bella," she smiled bigger.

"This is Emmett," she said, gesturing to her son, as we entered the kitchen, "Emmett, can you say 'hi' to our guest?" Emmett smiled, cute dimples showing on his face.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically, waving as toddlers do by opening and closing their fists.

"Hello," I waved back at him. Mrs McCarty seemed as if she didn't want me around her baby boy and led me around him.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked me.

"Anything would be fine, thank you," she nodded and turned toward the stove. John, who had been leaning against the counter, walked towards me, with little Emmett in his arms.

"You will be staying there for the night, Bella," he said, pointing to a room off the side of the kitchen, "I doubt you will want to run away, am I right?"

"Of course, sir," I told him honestly. He seemed to trust me because he nodded. Emmett chose that moment to touch my hair.

"Pretty," he murmured.

"Thank you," I told him, smiling. He turned to whisper something to his father. John smiled and set him down. Emmett walked right to my side and tugged on my dress. I kneeled down so I was at his height.

"Welcome to our home!" he said, giving me a hug I didn't expect. I stayed frozen for a second, before returning the hug.

"Thank you, Emmett," I told him. He smiled his cute dimpled smile and released me.

oOo

After my dinner of carrots, peas, and some meat, I was sent to bed. The room was white with white oak furniture. I took out one of Alice's nightgowns for bed and changed. When I was done, I got into the bed and covered myself with the soft, red blanket.

oOo

I woke up after a long night plagued with nightmares of vampires and Alice. John came to wake me as the sun was beginning to rise. We had some eggs for breakfast and were on our way again. I bid farewell to Mrs McCarty, who never properly introduced herself, and to Emmett, who was clung on to me during dinner. I would never forget his cute dimpled smile. I fell asleep soon after we left the town of Knoxville, into a sleep without dreams or nightmares.

I opened my eyes to a bright sunlight protruding the car windows. We were already in a city, bustling with activity. We passed by an advertising paperboy, and I glanced at the headline. It read: "Influenza kills another family." It made me even more worried about Edward.

"We're almost there," John, said, "I don't mean to sound rude, and I have no business in asking you this, but I would like to know why your mother wants you and your sister, institutionalised."

"She thinks we're witches," I told him softly, "She thinks we killed our father," tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked them back, refusing to cry.

"I'm sorry. It's a little old fashion, though, the witch thing," his eyebrows furrowed.

We pulled into a parking lot of a hospital. John parked the van in a reserved spot, grabbed my things, and held my door opened. The building was plain white. It was an unmarked building next the hospital. As we approached the entrance, there was a small sign indicating that it was an institute and asylum. John led me into the waiting area and told me to sit on one of the polyester chairs. I sat and waited as he checked me in.

* * *

**The review average per chapter is about seven. Can we make it go up?  
**

**Comments? Questions? Review! **


	9. Getting Settled

**Thanks for the reviews! they are greatly appreciated!**

**I got some questions and here are the answers: Their bags get switched for reasons that are stated in this chapter, Jim is NOT the one that tries to save Alice, not everyone will be a cullen/changed into a vamp in the future.**

**Disclaimer: don't own...**

* * *

Bpov

After John left, a tall man with brown hair and a moustache led me into a small white room. There was a wooden table, two chairs, and a small, bed-like table that doctors have.

"Your things will be brought into your room. I have been told to let you keep your jewellery," he looked at me with kind eyes, "My name is Dr Brown. I will be your doctor and your nurse shall be Ms Evenson." I squealed internally. She was the nice nurse.

"However," he continued, "She is not in today so another nurse, Mrs Smith, will be attending to you until tomorrow. She will get you settled and cleaned. You will report to the dining hall once you are ready and we will meet again after you eat to go over your treatments. Your mother has requested what she wants to be done and we will follow it only as required," he waited for my response. I nodded and he continued, "Wait here for Mrs Smith," he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

I sat on one of the small chair and waited. After a long while, a short, stubby lady, whom I presumed to be Mrs Smith, came in. She took a bored glance at me and told me to follow her. She brought me up a flight of stairs, down a long corridor and through a door marked with the number 217. There were hooks lining each wall with cabinets underneath. In the middle of the room there was a table with a square hole in the middle and shelves underneath.

"Take off your clothes," she stated simply. I waited for her to give me some privacy.

"Now," she said, frustrated. I was flabbergasted. She looked as if she were starting to get mad as I shakily started to take off my hat and shoes. I set them down on the table and slowly undid the bow on the back of my dress.

"Quickly now," Mrs Smith hurried me, "We don't have all day." I moved a little faster, but she was still impatient. She undressed me roughly as I tried to cover myself from her. She pushed me towards a door at the back of the room. There was a window in the door, and through what I could see, it was just empty. She unlocked the door and told me to stand on one side of the room. The floor was tiled with what appeared to be a sort of blue ceramic. Mrs Smith went toward the opposite side of where I stood and retrieved what looked to be a white hose. She aimed it towards me, and I watched, horrified, as she turned it on.

I stumbled backwards a few steps as the pressure of the water came towards me. Mrs Smith sprayed me all over and told me to turn a few times. I coughed and sputtered as I choked on some of the water. It didn't taste like plain water; it was soapy and tasted somewhat toxic. I started to shiver because the water was barely room temperature and it felt as if I would collapse from the force of the water. She turned it off after a while and I stood, shivering and dripping wet. I wrapped my arms around my chest and Mrs Smith grabbed my upper arm and led me into the other room. She tossed me a towel from one of the shelves under the table, and told me to dry myself before going to one of the cupboards. I quickly dried my hair as best as I could and covered my body with the damp towel. Mrs smith came back with a mint-green garment.

"Put it on," she instructed as she removed the towel from my possession. I snatched the garment and put my arms through the holes and tied two ribbons on the back tightly together. Mrs Smith threw the towel into the hole in the middle of the table and threw my used clothes, shoes, and hat into a white bag.

"Follow me," She walked towards the exit and I forced myself to follow her. She took me up two more flights of stairs and down another hallway, through double doors, and then turned right down another corridor. She stopped outside a door with a window in it and a mail slot. Next to the door, the number 813 was painted in black on a red background.

"This is your room during your stay," she told me. It was ironic. The number represented Alice's and my birthday. She unlocked the door and held it open for me. I walked inside and noticed my bag was already placed on the floor, next the white bed.

"I'll be back soon to take you to the canteen," she said and left. I couldn't help but notice that she locked the door from the outside before leaving.

Sighing, I took Alice's bag and slowly put her stuff away in the little closet that was provided. There were no hangers but there were many shelves and drawers. As I was finishing, I closed the trunk and set it upright. I heard something move in it. I put it back down on the ground and opened the hidden compartment. You wouldn't be able to find it if you didn't know it was there. I had some difficulty finding it, but when I did, I pulled the buttons that kept it hidden, apart. Four things fell out. The first thing that came out was Alice's stuffed bear. It was brown with a lighter brown stomach and black beady eyes. There was a thick, dark green satin ribbon around the neck. It was in near perfect condition. I had one just like it, except with a dark blue ribbon, kept in the same place in my trunk.

The second thing that fell was a pair of pointe shoes. Alice and I used to dance but our mother made us quit when we turned fifteen. The pink satin shoes were worn down, broken, and dirty. They were the first pointe shoes she wore. I traced my fingers over the bottom, the shank, and it was soft. I squeezed the toe box and noticed that they too, were broken in. I let out a small, almost silent laugh. Alice had danced on them until it was at the point of being dangerous. I thought back to where I put my first pair and realized that I had placed them in my trunk, too.

Alice's pink baby blanket came out next. It was still soft after all these years. The sides were stitched with a darker pink, satin thread, as was her initials, _MABS _sewn in pretty cursive on a corner. I had one, too, except in blue. I wonder if it was still as soft as Alice's. When Alice and I turned eight, we both placed our blankets into our trunks, which was where mine sat at the moment.

The last thing that fell out was the first thing Alice had ever made by herself. It was a tan coloured shawl that she crocheted when she was nine. She was so proud of how it turned out. It was so well made that many people asked where we had bought it. Alice never went far without it. She kept it in her trunk so whenever we went to stay somewhere, she would have it. A sharp pang shot through my chest. How was Alice coping without it? I remembered my promise and I knew that I would return it to her, face to face. I carefully put her most precious items back into the hidden compartment and carefully placed the trunk in the little closet.

I sat on the bed, looking around the room. There was one small window on the top corner of one of the walls. It was so small that barely any light would be able to pass through it. It was placed so high that I wouldn't be able to look out of it, even if I stood on top of the bed. The only furniture was the twin sized bed and the cabinets in the closet. I closed my eyes and gnawed on the inside of my cheek, waiting for Mrs Smith to fetch me. Before long, Mrs Smith came and unlocked my door.

"Time for supper," she said, gesturing me to go with her. She led me down the hallway, through double doors, and down a flight of stairs. She took me through a set of double doors with the words 'C room' on the top. It was a large conference hall, with long tables lined next to each other. There were some people sitting on them with trays of food sitting in front of them. It seemed like the males and females were separated for all the females sat on the two tables closest to the windows, and the males sat on the two tables closest to the food line.

I looked at the faces of each individual. Most of them were completely pale, with dark circles under their eyes. Some were incredibly skinny; others were drooling, and some just stared down at their food. No one stared at my as Mrs Smith brought me to the food line. A girl, probably around twelve years old, stood in front of me. I never got to see her face, but I could see her shoulder blades, poking out from the back of her gown. I received my food, which looked inedible, and Mrs Smith told me to sit down at the end of one of the tables. She waited for me to finish and I choked down the food. Once I was done, she took my tray, telling me to follow her, and led me back through the double doors after placing my tray on a metal table. She turned right after we walked through the doors, and I followed her. She stopped at the door, farthest from the cafeteria, and knocked on the door. Dr Brown opened it.

"Isabella," he greeted, "Come in. Mrs Smith, you are dismissed. I will take her back to her room after we are done." I walked into his office and he closed the door. There was a large, black leather sofa in the middle, in front of a big wooden desk.

"Sit down," he instructed.

He told me of my 'treatments', although, they seemed as if they would make more harm. I was frightened, to say the least. He said that what my mother requested seemed appropriate to the 'condition' my mother described. So, with thanks to my mother, I was to have shock therapy, every Wednesday and Saturday, ice baths every Monday and Thursday, and I was prescribed pills to take everyday, after every meal. I would be bathed everyday before dinner, and I am to be in bed by eight pm, sharp. I would be woken up at seven, every morning, except Sunday, of which I was allowed to sleep till nine.

"Any questions?" he asked after explaining.

"Am I allowed to receive or send any letter?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, though, your nurse or I will check each incoming and outgoing letter to make sure it is appropriate." He said, emphasizing that each letter will be checked.

"Thank you," I said, nodding.

"Are you expecting something?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Doctor. My fiancé is currently in the hospital with the horrid flu in Chicago. His doctor updates me with his condition, and once he is much better, he will write to me himself," I told him, unsure if it was the right choice.

"Isabella," he sighed, "You are not allowed to be dismissed from here unless your legal guardian says you are, or your condition gets noticeably better. Once you turn eighteen, only a family member can release you. You are not allowed to leave on your own unless I say you are fit to return to society," I gasped in horror. What about Edward? Or Alice? I need to be able to fulfil my promise!

"Is that a problem?" Dr Brown asked, taking in my reaction. I swallowed hard.

"None too problematic," I told him, lying through my teeth, "That is reasonable, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright, then, I will bring you back to your room. Your personal clothes and items are only accessible to you on Sundays. Your nurse will unlock the closet in the morning and will relock it before you go to sleep. On the other days of the week, clothes will be brought to you." I nodded. He got up and led me through the maze of a building. I followed him blindly, still trying to cope with my situation.

When we got to my room, he unlocked the door and let me in. There was a small pile of clothes folded on the bed.

"Those are going to be your sleepwear for the night," Dr Brown said, gesturing to the clothes, "I'll let you get dressed. Knock on the door when you are finished." He turned around and closed the door. I walked over to the bed and picked up the dainty clothes. It was a long, blue nightgown that was very rough to the touch. Sighing, I dressed in it and folded the hospital gown I had been wearing. Carrying it, I went back to the door and knocked twice. Dr Brown opened it and took the gown from me.

"It is time for bed," he told me, "You should get into the bed before I turn the lights off. That way you can see where you're going" he smiled softly. I nodded and stalked towards the bed. I got under the rough blanket and covered myself. Dr Brown closed the door, locking it, and switched the light off from outside.

I laid there for a long while, thinking of how I was going to keep my promises. I sniffed and noticed I was crying. It was completely dark, but I could feel a small wet spot on the pillow from my tears. I took a shaky deep breath and vowed to find Alice and Edward. I closed my eyes and tired to sleep

Apov

Jim came back from the receptionist's desk and brought me over to a man.

"This will be your doctor, Alice," Jim told me. I nodded and looked at the man. He was extremely pale, had black eyes that were rimmed with red, and dark brown hair. He was beautiful in a strange way.

He explained everything I needed to know about the place, but I tuned it out. I didn't listen as he introduced himself and my 'treatments' and whatever else he had to say. I just nodded along and followed him. He led me to a room marked 813 and said it was my room. The room was windowless and only had a bed in the corner and Bella's trunk on a mirror-less vanity. He said my nurse would be by in a bit to take care of me. I sat on the bed, staring into nothing.

I broke out of my reverie to someone shaking me. A lady with a unibrow pulled me up and dragged me out the door. I let her pull me to wherever, not paying attention. She led me to a white room and sat me down on a hard chair. I stared into the mirror in front of me. I was already paler than normal. The lady came back with a pair of scissors and cut my hair. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in objection. She seemed to notice my dislike for short hair and stopped when my hair was down to my shoulders.

"I'll let you keep some of your hair," she smiled half-heartedly. She then took me to get cleaned. It was a horrible experience, which I started crying through. The water was freezing cold and came from a hose. The force of the water was so strong it hurt. When the nurse finished, she apologized and told me that she would do what she can so she would be my permanent nurse. I looked up to thank her. She nodded.

"I know how tough it can be in here. You don't even seem like you belong here, except for your little space-out you had earlier. Although, everyone has those once in a while," she giggled. She looked and acted as if she were in her early twenties. She brought me back to my new room and told me that my personal belongings were to be placed in the vanity, and the trunk, locked in a box under the bed.

"I'll be back in a while to get you ready for bed," she closed the door, locking it from the outside.

I unpacked Bella's trunk, and when I was done, I stared at it for a while. I wonder what she kept in the secret compartment. I opened it and sorted through what was in there. The first thing I noticed was her stuffed bear. It was in near perfect condition. I put it back and reached for the next item. It was her baby blanket. It was blue and still incredibly soft. I traced over her initials, _IMBS_, that was sewn it cursive on the corner. I carefully placed it back and laughed when I saw the following item. It was her first pair of pointe shoes. It was amazing how graceful she was when she danced, compared to when she was walking. The shoes were completely broken in, though, they were not has worn as mine. The last thing shocked me.

I slowly reached for the last item she had hidden. It was a small book-the one I got her when we were little. I opened it carefully. It was filled with pictures she had drawn. There was one of Cynthia, playing her violin. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling. I turned the page. It was I, hanging off the side of my bed, laughing. I skipped a few pages. It was from just this pass Christmas. It was Edward, Cynthia, Bella, and I at the park. How Bella managed to draw this was beyond me, but the picture was simply amazing. I let a tear fall and I vowed to return this book to her, one day. I kept everything back into the trunk and placed the trunk in the box under the bed.

The nurse, of whom I still haven't learned the name of, came in shortly after and handed me a long, green nightgown. She told me that it was time for bed and that she will be back in the morning to wake me. As she was walking out, she told me she would turn the lights off in five minutes. I nodded. After the lights went out, I laid in bed, thinking. I thought of how I would find Bella, and then suddenly, it came to my attention that I haven't eaten all day. I sighed, closed my eyes, and tried to fall asleep, fighting off the hunger.

* * *

**I noticed some things in this/previous chapters may be unclear or a little confusing so im going to try to clear things up without giving away whats gonna happen:  
Ms. Hale is NOT Rosalie. She is Rosalie's aunt on her dad's side. Emmett will remember Bella and this wont be written anywhere, but he will ask his parents about her when he gets older. Their mom will not make a reappearance though she sill be mentioned. I will not be giving alice's doctor a name because in twilight, James says her creator(her doctor) is 'the old one'/ he is unknown. he is nameless so he will be referred to as (the)'doctor'. her nurse may or may not be named...Although if you have requests/ideas, feel free to mention it!  
**

**any other questions? comments? review! **


	10. Bella's First Day

**Thanks for the reviews! I think this is the longest I've gone without updating. My excuse is pretty valid i think...I've had music practices(i play three instruments and im in two of my school's choirs and we have a concert on thursday) and my teachers love giving me homework. then i had to babysit and i also almost burned my house down on saturday^-^ haha oops!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

* * *

BPOV

I awoke to a bright light cutting into my sleep. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I took a deep breath as I remembered where I was. Today was Monday. If I remembered correctly, I would have my first treatment of an ice bath today, of which I was not looking forward to. A knock at my door cut off my train of thought. It opened without my consent and I covered myself under the rough blanket.

"You must be Isabella," a soft voice came from above me.

"Bella," I mumbled through the fabric. The voice laughed gently.

"Well, Bella, it is time to get up," the voice said. I pulled the covers from my face. The person standing in my room was very pretty. She had soft caramel hair that waved gently, the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen, and an expression that made her look like if she could, she would adopt me. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

"I've brought clothes for you," she said, "If I am correct, you are supposed to be getting an ice bath today, correct?" she frowned, discontent with the idea of an ice bath.

"Yes, Miss," I told her, my voice small.

"Oh dear," she smiled softly, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Esme Evenson. You can call me Esme, or Mrs Evenson, or Mrs Platt, which was my maiden name," she looked over me, still in bed, "You really must get up, dear, the doctors would not be happy if you aren't in the canteen." I sighed and slowly sat up.

"Put these on. I'll step outside to give you some privacy," she said handing me some garments. I liked her already. Unlike the other nurse, she gave me privacy to change. I changed into the horrid, rough clothes she handed me and knocked on the door as I had yesterday. Esme opened the door and looked at me from head to toe.

"My," she wore an expression of shock on her face, "Aren't you pretty?" I blushed at her compliment.

"Well," she started again, ignoring my blush, "we have a short time to spare since you are so quick at getting dressed. If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"My mother thinks my twin and I are witches. She separated us and put me here and my sister, Alice, in an asylum in Biloxi," I looked down at my bare feet.

"Might I ask why?" her voice was gentle.

"If I told you, you might think me suit for this place," I laughed without humour.

"So if my guess is correct, you and your sister either truly have powers, or you two are truly," she seemed to struggle for the right word, "mentally incorrect. Which would you like to prove to me to be true?"

"Neither," I told her, "I would much rather prove that we are both normal. However, although this may make you want to commit me for life, it does seem like we have some sort of odd power of sorts. It is stronger when we're together though. I don't think I've ever summoned it alone, though, my sister has." I looked up taking her expression. She seemed to consider what I said before answering.

"Whether it'd be true or not, let's try to get you out of here as soon as possible. And perhaps, we will meet each other again, hopefully with your twin, and you can show me your powers," she smiled at me. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"You believe me?" I asked in a whisper.

"I cannot judge for I do not know if it is true or not, however, you seem to be telling me the truth. Who am I to say the supernatural does not exist?" I let out a giggle before she tugged my arm. "It's time to eat breakfast. Lets go," I let her pull me out of the room and down the hall.

"By the way, I will be like a personal nurse for the duration of your stay. Someone called to request that you have one, though, and I am pretty sure it wasn't your mother. I am amazed they went through with it." Esme said as we were walking down the stairs.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. There were a few other people walking in. They each seemed to be hollow; a ghost of themselves. The young girl that I had stood behind yesterday came in, too. She was skipping, and from the back, she would have appeared to be an optimist. Her expression was another matter. Her eyes were dead and her face pale. There were dark circles around her eyes. Her cheekbones poked out from the thin skin that covered it. She seemed as if she was letting her mind wander while her body controlled itself routinely. Esme brought me to the line to get food. I stood silently behind her as she talked to the old lady giving out the food. Esme thanked her, took my tray, and led me to a table. She sat across from me. I looked at the food that was placed in front of me. I could hardly tell what it was other than the vegetables. My stomach growled and I decided that I had to take at least a morsel of it. I chewed on a piece of flavourless, brown lump.

"I know," Esme whispered, "The food isn't very edible, but it will suffice." I swallowed and Esme sighed.

"These are your medicine," She said gesturing to a small cup on the side of my tray. I peeked inside and there were at least six or seven different pills of different shapes, sized, and colours. "Finish eating and I'll tell you what they're for." I obeyed her and finished my meal.

"This is for 'basic needs'" she pulled out four pills and placed them on the table in front of me before making quotations with her fingers. One of the tablets was just a large, white capsule. Another was half blue and half pink. The last two were a strange shade of brown.

"This one," Esme continued, taking out a green pill, "Is for what they say will make you stop hallucinating."

"These three is only for after breakfast and lunch. It is supposed to make you a little numb so you won't have to feel the pain of your treatments." She took out three dime-sized, white pills. She sighed, "I'll request that they give you one and a half, because they tend to make you numb mentally, too. If that were to happen, your chances of leaving are very slim." She took a cup of water from my tray, "Drink up." I did as I was told and swallowed them one by one, only having trouble with the first large pill.

"Come on," Esme told me when I finished, "We need to get you to your destination before the last three tablets start working. Once they do, you won't be able to do much," she frowned at the end. She took my tray and pulled me up with her.

She threw away my garbage and pulled me through numerous hallways and doors. When we finally reached the door she wanted, she knocked twice, waiting for someone to answer it. By this time, I could feel the drug starting to take its affect on me. Mrs Smith opened the door. Both nurses pulled me in and shut the door. I felt the subtle coldness in temperature in the room. My concentration started to fade as they started to pull my clothes off of me. I could barely comprehend being dunked in a freezing substance before being pulled back out. I started coughing, trying to expel the liquid from my lungs. I was dunked again. I started shivering when I was pulled back out and I coughed and gasped violently for air. As the cycle happened again, I lost consciousness.

oOo

When I regained consciousness, I was nestled under the blankets in my assigned room. I was still cold and wet, and my body ached. It was dark in the room, so I couldn't tell what time it was. I took a shaky deep breath that hurt my throat and closed my eyes again. I turned over to get more comfortable and fell asleep.

oOo

I woke up again to someone shaking me. My body still ached and I was exhausted. I slowly opened my eyes to Esme's concerned face.

"How are you felling, sweetheart?" she asked lightly. I opened my mouth to talk but all that came out was a croak. Esme shushed me.

"You missed lunch, and its almost time for dinner. I am supposed to give you a bath before dinner, but I don't think you're up for it. Am I correct?" I nodded.

"Let's get you up," she said, hopping off the bed. She helped me stand and walked me slowly out the door. My limbs burned from trying.

We made our way to the canteen and Esme sat me down before going to take my food. She came back with lumpy food, a small cup containing my medication, and a cup of water. I chewed through my food slowly and Esme sat across from me, not the least bit impatient. When I was done, she gave me my pills. There were two new ones, and the three white ones were gone. The new ones were a strange shade of grey.

"These are sleeping pills," Esme told me, "they should stop any nightmares, too, if they were to appear." I nodded wordlessly and gulped each pill, one by one.

When I finished, Esme cleared my tray and led me back to my room. There were a new set of garments on the bed and it looked as if there were new bedding, too. Esme left me to change and I dressed carefully, so as to not disturb my limbs any more than necessary. I knocked on the door and Esme came in.

"Tomorrow will be better," Esme said apologetically, "I think you can work in the gardens. Every patient here can have a small occupation if they are up to it. I think you will be okay for it tomorrow. Is that okay?" I nodded, afraid that if I spoke, my voice would sound too hoarse. Esme tucked me in, as if I were a little girl, and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella," she whispered as she closed the door. She locked it and switched the light.

I sat in bed, staring at the ceiling, plotting. The only way I could get out of here is if I manage to suffer in silence and act normal. Even my expressions had to be fitting. Unless, I could write a letter to Edward's doctor. Perhaps I could be transferred so that I would at least be close to him. Once Edward manages to ward off the virus, he may be able to get me out. His father had a great reputation, especially in the Midwest. Or maybe his mother could, though, in these days, no one cares for a woman's opinion. My best hope is that Edward's doctor, Carlisle, can transfer me. What about Alice, though? Would he transfer her too? How do I even know if she hasn't been transferred already? My last thought before I fell asleep was of a fantasy where everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Does anyone want me to go into more detail? clarify anything? im still not sure if im gonna name Alice's nurse so if you have anymore ideas tell me. ive had good ones but im not sure how to incorporate them into the story. i hope this chapter is ok!**

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	11. Alice's First Day

**Thanks so much for the reviews! to answer a few questions:**

**For their 'treatments' I actually looked up how they used to treat people with mental issues and they actually did this. I wasn't able to find too much on this particular time period though. As of right now, only the traditional vampires are going to be turned. There may be a few others but that is quite unlikely. Alice and Bella will be changed probably around chapter 14-15. **

* * *

APOV

I woke up whilst it was still dark, or it could have been just the room. Although, my intuition told me it was still quite early in the morning. Possibly four? I stayed lying on the bed until my eyes adjusted. Once I was able to make out some shapes in the room, I slowly shifted my weight, careful to make as little sound as possible. I reached under the bed for the toe-socks I created and put them on. I sat back up, leaning against the metal poles that acted as the headboard.

From my position, it was clear that I am not able to get out on my own. How was I to find Bella? I know that the man with red eyes has something to do with it. My doctor, whom I had not bothered to learn his name, had red-rimmed eyes if I remembered correctly. He didn't look like the man in my vision, though. I felt myself frown. There was no way I could get out of here unscathed. The chance that I will get out of here, barely harmed, is slim. Feeling as if someone would be arriving at my door soon, I hid my socks, lay back down, and tried to go back to sleep.

OOo

"Time to rise!" A cheery voice woke me from my slumber.

"Come on, Mary Alice! I know you're awake," sighing, I slowly opened my eyes. It was the same nurse from yesterday.

"Get dressed! Once you have finished, I will take you to your doctor. He said there is something he would like to discuss with you," she threw a pile of fabrics to me and ran out of the room. I unfolded the clothes while get off the bed. After I changed, I went straight to the door, refusing to look in the mirror. I was afraid of what I should see. The nurse pulled me out of the room and down numerous halls and doorways.

"Here we are!" She finally came to a stop outside a plain looking door. She knocked.

"Come in!" a deep voice said from the inside. The nurse opened the door and showed me in before closing it.

"Mary Alice," the doctor said, looking down at some papers.

"Alice," I told him quietly, unsure if he heard me or not.

"Alice, then," he said, looking up, "I have managed to convince the Board to minimize some of your treatments. I have vetoed your ice baths, but you have to go to a few more shock therapy sessions. Your medicine will be given to you only after breakfast and lunch. You will be given sedatives to help you sleep after dinner." I stopped listening after that. Shock therapy. How would that help anyone? I can only hope to keep my mind set. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

The nurse pulled me out of my reverie. She dragged me down the hall to a windowless gym. I was given food and pills. I ate slowly, without tasting the food. As soon as I was done, the nurse had a cup of water ready so I could swallow the pills. Six, I counted. Six pills of various colours and sizes. The nurse pulled me back up and down more hallways.

"First session," she whispered as we arrived at a brown door. She knocked on the door and handed me over to two men in white lab coats. They sat me on a chair and secured my limbs to it. They put another thing over my head. The medicine hadn't numbed me as I hoped. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to begin.

"Ready-"

* * *

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I'm going to skim over their time in the asylum because it makes me really depressed to write...**

**On a happier note, has everyone that celebrates Christmas gotten all your shopping done? I haven's...  
If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope that whatever holiday you are going to be or just celebrate(like Hanukkah) has been wonderful!**

**Comments? Questions? Requests? Ideas? Review!**


	12. Follow Up

**Thanks again for all the reviews! This chapter is kind of short too. Sorry...  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight **

* * *

Bpov

Tuesday brought more pain than Monday, in a way. I wasn't put through any actual torture of 'treatments', but I did think about Edward. Heartache causes more pain than one can imagine. After breakfast, Esme helped me write a letter to Edward's doctor. I could only think of what Edward was dealing with; the pain, the loss, the numbness.

"Did you say his doctors name is Carlisle Cullen?" Esme asked me. I nodded.

"Could it be the same Dr Cullen?" she said, mostly to herself. "When I was younger, a very handsome doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen treated me for a broken leg," she spoke to me this time, "If it is the same doctor that is tending to your fiancé, I can assure you he is in good hands."

"I hope you are right," I told her.

"Now let's write that letter," she smiled reassuringly.

Esme brought me back to the room I was residing at. She took out a key from her apron and went over to the vanity. She unlocked a small compartment and retrieved some pens, ink cartridges, paper, and an envelope. We threw away at least five pages of unacceptable letters before writing one that was satisfactory. It read:

_To Dr Carlisle Cullen,_

_You have requested that I was not to write unless there was an emergency. Unfortunately, I am in quite of a situation. My mother has placed my sister, Alice, and I, into separate asylums. From what I know, Alice is staying at the Biloxi Mental Asylum, and I, at the Ohio State Mental Institute and Asylum. Please inform Edward of this and tell him not to worry. Please tell him that I fully intend to keep my promise and that I am all right. _

_With thanks,_

_Isabella M Brandon-Swan_

_PS if possible, please send any letters you may have regarding Edward's health, here. _

Esme took the letter from me, folded it, and put it in an envelope, promising to address it personally. She left, promising to return to fetch me to lunch and following that, some time in the garden.

oOo

By Friday, I could already feel the numbness start to engulf my body. Physically, I could barely notice anything. My mind, however, was a different matter. I was completely aware of almost every process, every decision, every conscious thought that I had. I was having flashbacks to memories I never knew I had. I could almost feel every signal my brain sent out. I could remember things that I didn't think I even lived through. I could see almost every detail of my life since I was born. My first steps, my first solid food, my first word, my first birthday, everything.

I hardly even noticed when someone picked me up off the bed, or when I was wheeled down into an almost familiar room. I didn't feel when they strapped me onto the device, meant to help me. I couldn't feel the waves of electricity invading my body. They must have turned it up, however, because for just a moment, I could see, feel, know, how Alice was. But as sudden as it arrived, it disappeared. What I saw was disturbing. She had only a small, dark room.

On Sunday afternoon, I made sure everything in Alice's trunk was secure, just in case I was able to make a quick getaway. I wasn't sure if it would ever happen, especially so soon, but I felt it was necessary. I couldn't get the small glimpse I had of Alice out of my head. I didn't know if I wanted to, but it haunted me. She was becoming delusional.

Apov

Images raced pass my eyes. They never stayed long enough to let me get a good look, but just long enough for me to get a good glimpse. Some were ever so wonderful. Most were completely horrifying. There were a thousand possibilities of my future, a thousand ways for me to die, millions of decisions fuelling each outcome. All tied to a blonde man with piercing red eyes. My mind was paralysed in the future while my physical body stayed in the present. I was terrified of all the possibilities. Death waited for me in almost every corner. With every decision the blonde man made, it lead to death. If not for me, then him, or another man that looked oddly familiar. Whichever path he chose, that was the only thing that was certain.

I couldn't tell if it was day or night. I could hardly think of a coherent thought that didn't surround the future. I wasn't able to tell what was happening in the physical world. Was I even in the room? I was pushed back into the present and then to the future again so many times. It made my dizzy. The visions repeated itself. Over and over, I saw the same options. Until a new, hopeful, bright future appeared. One that I hung on to, the one that stayed for the longest time, and the one that came back the most.

_A Bella-like person with gold eyes sat close to an Edward-like person with the same eyes. They were sitting on a strange looking couch. A really big male person with the same gold eyes, stood with his arms around a very pretty blonde girl, also with the same eyes. Another couple sat on a loveseat. The man was blonde and the female had a pretty caramel coloured hair. They, too, had the same eyes. A man that looked strangely similar to Major Jasper Whitlock came down the stairs. The front door opened then, and a person, whom I had presumed to be me, ran in at an amazing speed and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over. Everyone laughed. It seemed as if everything was perfect._

It could be my future. It could be Bella and Edward's future. I was determined to make it _our _future.

* * *

**I apologize again for the shortness of the chapter. Merry Christmas to everyone though! And to all a goodnight. Or morning, afternoon, evening, whatever timezone you are in!**

**Comments? Questions? Ideas? Requests? REVIEW!(as a Christmas present?)**


	13. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Thanks for all the reviews! By the way, RangerRainbow, your review made me laugh!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Bpov

People say time flies when you're having fun. For me, it also passes quickly when you are unaware. My mind is protected, but my body is not. I don't put a conscious effort to do my daily routine. It's as if my body is running itself. I cannot feel anything, but my mind tells me I am deteriorating. I find safety inside in my mind, though, it doesn't save me from the condition my body is in. I am not sure how long I have been here. I only know of three things. Esme disappeared a few weeks ago; she had committed suicide after losing her baby. I have a new nurse; a blonde male that had red eyes, similar to the way Alice had predicted our demise when we were together. The last thing was horrid; Edward had died. That was the day I became catatonic. It was just after his birthday, maybe a month or so. He had just turned seventeen. Even in his death, I still kept him to his promise. Was it so wrong for me to have hope? Not only for him to return but also for my own escape? And of Alice's well being? I felt guilty for wanting to return to normality without him. Perhaps it was my subconscious telling me that he was somehow all right. Whatever it was, I still felt the guilt. It consumed me to the point where I was forced back into reality.

oOo

My new nurse woke me up. I looked at him closely for the first time. He had a defined jaw, a perfectly angled nose, and his hair was dark blonde, tied up in a ponytail. What stood out the most, though, were his eyes. They were blood red. I froze in terror as he shook me.

"Wake up, Isabella," he said, grabbing my shoulder. Even through the fabric of my gown, I could feel the ice-cold temperature of his touch. I flinched away from him.

"Get up!" he yelled, pulling me up. I tried going back into the safe haven of my mind, afraid of this new nurse. To my great disappointment, however, it didn't work. The nurse threw some clothes at me and left me to dress. I finished and knocked on the door. He pulled me out.

As he dragged me down the hall, an unfamiliar person approached us. She had hair that can only be described as fire-like. She was incredibly beautiful, though, her eyes made her look terrifying. She had the same blood red eyes as the nurse.

"James," she called my nurse. He took her in his arms and kissed her roughly. I was sure it wasn't permitted.

"Victoria," he said, pulling away from her. The woman, Victoria, took in a long, steady breath.

"You're right, James. She does smell like the other girl in Biloxi. This time, we will be able to taste her," Victoria said. Smell? The only other person who may smell remotely similar to me would be Alice, and she is in Biloxi. What have they done to her? Is she still safe? I let out a small cry in horror. Victoria and James didn't move.

"Someone's coming," James told her.

"I will leave," she responded quietly, "I'll see you later. Try to get her out as quickly as possible. We only lost the other girl days ago but I'm getting impatient!"

"Of course," James kissed her once more and she left instantaneously. It was as if she disappeared out of thin air.

James pulled me into the dining hall and I went back to the safe haven of my mind. Victoria had said that they lost the other girl. If that girl was Alice, then what could have happened? And how was she able to smell me? Could her sense of smell be that strong? She also mentioned getting me out. But, what do they plan to do to me after that? I could only hope that today was a day for shock therapy, and that they switch the power high enough that I can see into Alice's mind, if only for a moment. I need to know that she was safe. That I still had something to live for.

oOo

I was lucky. I didn't know if it was from the shock therapy, or if it was from my own desire, but, I managed to see Alice's mind. She has escaped, though, something strange is happening. I only caught a glimpse of what she thought. '_My vision is going to become true. I am changing into a vampire. Bella should be too. Soon.'_ It confused me so much. I don't know whether it is real or not. It may just be her mind, wandering again.

We never considered the existence of vampires in our family. Fairy tales and myths were rarely spoken about around our house. However, Alice, being Alice, always liked to dream and fantasize. She would tell me stories she made up in her mind of fairies, werewolves, witches, and vampires. I always went along until she said that they really did exist. I told her they didn't but she had told me 'Who are we to judge whether or not mythical creatures are real?' I rolled my eyes at her comment.

The immediate threat, however, was still ever present. My new nurse, James, fit the description of the blonde man in the last vision Alice had when we were together. That thought alone scared me. The fact that he was planning something malicious, terrified me. He and his partner, Victoria, wanted to kidnap me. Perhaps if I could figure out why, I might be able to stop them. I could tell the doctors but they already think I'm delusional. If I told them, it would only make matters worse. If I didn't tell them, no one could help me, even after something was to happen.

I was caught between a rock and a hard place.

oOo

Apov

_One week earlier_

He was here. The man with piercing red eyes and blonde hair was here for me. No matter what, I was going to die. Either I would become a vampire, or I would just decease. Whatever choice that would decide my demise hasn't been made.

My body was still numb. My mind was in darkness when it wasn't in the future. I could only get glimpses of the present world and when I did, I wasn't able to think straight. For the majority of the time, I was in complete darkness. The only think I was able to focus on was the future, and the only future I could concentrate fully on was mine.

oOo

"Alice!" someone shook me, pulling out of my numb state.

"Come on, Alice!" I opened my eyes, only to be met with dark red ones. I froze.

"You're in danger," my doctor told me, pulling me up from my bed, "We must leave now if you are to escape safely." He snuck me out of my room. I let him lead me on. The decision still hasn't been made, and my future was uncertain. It made me nervous.

"Climb on my back and close your eyes," he instructed me as we got to his office, "Don't be afraid. Trust me," he bent over so I could climb unto his back.

I was too slow for him, so he pulled me over his back and jumped out the large window. I didn't have time to close my eyes, but I was terrified. I was too scared to close my eyes and he took off behind the hospital and into the forest. I clutched his shirt in one hand and squeezed his neck with the other. His skin was freezing cold. He stopped at a small clearing, about the size of a baseball field. He put me down and a man and a woman appeared a few paces in front of him, as if out of nowhere. My doctor pushed me behind him. The man chuckled.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" the blond man said, amused.

"After all, she is only human," the woman next to him finished.

The woman had bright red hair and the same red eyes as the man. She wore a brown and green dress. It looked uncomfortable as it was covered in twigs and leaves. The man had on some khaki pants. He only had a jacket to cover his upper body. He caught my eyes in a fierce gaze that made me petrified. I was thrown back into numbness, as my mind refused to comprehend what was happening.

The next thing I knew, there was a pressure on my neck and I was thrown backwards. I didn't grasp the situation fully until I heard a loud growl.

"You will regret this, old man!" the voice belonged to the blonde man.

"Do what you want to me, James, but you have no use for her, now," my doctor responded. The blonde man was called James.

"No, Victoria," James told the woman, "He is mine to finish."

I tried to get up to help the doctor who saved me, but I realized my position. I was caught between a rock and a hard place. Literally.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	14. The Beginning

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hit a hundred! It made my day!**

**I would like to credit RangerRainbow with helping me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Bpov

I woke up to someone shaking me violently. Even though I was unaware, I could tell it wasn't the time I was supposed to be woken. Something bad was going to happen; I could feel it.

"James, just carry her. She's nonresponsive," an icy voice said. I recognized it as the red-haired, red-eyed, girl from yesterday: Victoria. I could barely feel my body being picked up. I was able to comprehend their conversation and my own thinking, but my body was still numb.

"Let's go," the man, James, said. I felt a gust of wind pick up. Why would there be wind indoors? Surely we had not made it outside already.

The strong breeze didn't halt for a while and when it did, I could feel wet grass under me. A vicious growl snarled. It sounded close to me and it made me terrified. I felt around blindly, trying to get away. I crawled in the opposite direction that I thought we came from. All I could feel were wet grass and sticks.

"How pathetic," Victoria laughed, "The little human is trying to escape," she laughed, louder than before. I scrambled backwards, away from her voice, and ran into a tree. I felt a sudden presence by me.

"Such a divine scent," James said, sniffing my neck. I couldn't see anything, though, I could feel his icy breath on the bare skin on my neck.

"James," Victoria said from the other side of me. A cool breeze hit me.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you?" she questioned, "Ladies first," she came closer to me. I was frozen in terror.

"Unfortunately not," James replied, "You forget, my sweet, that I grew up in a much more male dominated era" Victoria growled.

"But for you, anything," James quickly responded.

"Hm! Of course," Victoria, I assumed, twisted my head to the side.

Something attached painfully into my neck. A sort of burning sensation appeared. I screamed. I felt my arm being pulled up before something protruded the skin on my hand. The burning started there, too. I screamed more and started thrashing around. The burning intensified to the point where it felt as if I was being burned alive. My body was being drained of all energy. Suddenly, the biting stopped. Whatever had latched on to me had detached itself.

"We should let her body replenish itself of blood," James said.

"Yes," Victoria agreed, "We should get as much blood out of her as we can. Especially after the other, wretched girl managed to escape."

Alice had been right. Vampires exist and I was now being drained by two of them. Alice said I would be changing, though. That meant I would be saved. But, who could possibly stop these monsters? I screamed louder, hoping it would somehow, some way, save my life.

"She does smell rather appetizing," a new voice sounded. Growls erupted from beside me.

"I mean no harm," the voice said in a French accent, "My name is Laurent. I heard her yelling and decided to investigate. Do you mind if I have a slight taste? She is mouth-watering."

More growls erupted. There were three different snarls I could make out. One had a higher pitch to it. It came from Victoria. The other two were easily distinguishable, though, I couldn't place them to who it came from. The burning strengthened as I fought to stay quiet. I was momentarily spared from the attention of the three vampires. I struggled to move but I wasn't able to move anything. As if out of nowhere, someone grabbed me. I could feel the person running so fast it felt like we were flying. The only indication I had to prove we weren't was the rustle of leaves below us. The person had to be a vampire. How many of these creatures were there? Why had this one pulled me away from the fight that ensued between the other three? He was either too selfish to share my remaining blood, or he was my saviour. The pace of the vampire slowed.

"What happened?" a new, more melodious voice said. It belonged to a girl.

"She was being attacked by three vampires," a male voice said from under me. The female gasped.

"She's changing," she stated, "Get her inside!" she commanded. They were going to save me! The male set me down on something soft.

"What do we do?" he asked her. I remembered Alice's things at the hospital.

"My…Stuff," I gasped, "Hospital..Institute..Room," I swallowed a scream of agony, "8…thirt..thirteen," I panted.

"Go, Peter," the female said, "I will take care of her. Find her things." Peter said nothing as he left, slamming the door shut in his haste.

I screamed in complete anguish as the fire spread to my brain. I shook my head violently, willing the pain to terminate. I pulled at my hair, huffed, and kicked.

"Shhhh," the girl said, "It's going to be okay. You're turning into a vampire. Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" I said through a scream.

"It's going to be okay," she said again, "My name is Charlotte. My husband, Peter, has gone to retrieve your things," I gasped for breath as the fire engulfed my entire body. I felt my mind protect itself.

"Can you tell me your name?" Charlotte asked. I couldn't reply. I fell into unconsciousness.

oOo

I regained perception of my surroundings, though, it felt as if my body was disconnected to my cognizance. For that I was grateful.

"Her name is Mary Alice Brandon-Swan," Peter told Charlotte. I mustn't have been out long, if he had just returned.

"Mary?" Charlotte said, next to my ear, "She hasn't been responsive for about a half hour now." She sighed. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

"Of course," Peter said, his voice close, "listen to her heart," he paused as they listened, "it's very strong."

"I guess you're right," Charlotte sighed. I fell back into oblivion.

oOo

Apov

A soft breeze flew past me. I sat up slowly, not knowing what to expect. I was in a small meadow. There was a small waterfall in front of me and plenty vegetation surrounding me. I glanced down. I was wearing a green thing that was very rough. I frowned as I touched the fabric. The sunlight danced of my skin, leaving it to sparkle brightly. I lifted my arm and stared in awe. A white thing hung of my wrist. _Mary Alice Brandon-Swan. DOB September 13, 1901_. I ogled it for a few more seconds before noticing a shiny thing on my other wrist. I twisted it carefully. It was so pretty with its diamond hearts. _Happy sixteenth birthday, Alice_ it said on the clasp. _Edward_, I remembered. My hand flew to the base of my neck, where it came in contact with something hard. I strained to look down at it. It was a gold locket. I opened it carefully to see a picture of three girls. Two of them looked the same, but the third was unrecognizable. _Bella and I_ a voice in my head said. Bella, my sister. My twin sister. I looked in the locket again. There was a pretty pink ribbon on the other side. I smiled and closed it.

I stood up and stretched, when suddenly, I wasn't seeing the meadow anymore.

_I was in a small diner sitting on a barstool. A man with honey blonde hair walked in. _Major Jasper Whitlock, I recognized. _His eyes were nearly black and he looked uncomfortable with his surroundings. _Vampire, my mind screamed. _I hopped off the stool and walked directly to him. "You've kept me waiting a long time," I said. He ducked his head and said, "I'm sorry ma'am," I held out my hand to him and he took it without hesitating._

That was the future. I smiled, knowing this small piece of information. I came back to the scene of the little meadow and I spun around before being sucked into another vision.

_There were two people standing by a set of stairs. The man had blonde hair and gold eyes that was staring into the woman's gold eyes. She had caramel coloured hair. A very large man came bounding down the stairs. "Carlisle! Esme!" he called. The man and woman looked at him. "Yes, Emmett?" the man, Carlisle, responded. "All your children are heading out to go hunting. Enjoy your privacy!" Emmett winked, implying something I didn't quite catch. A beautiful blonde girl floated down the stairs with a glare set on her face. She hit Emmett on the back of his head, "Someone please remind me why I married this idiot," she told no one in particular. A boy with bronze hair came down the stairs next, "It's because you love him, Rosalie" he laughed. "Edward," a voice warned. She had not appeared at the stairs but I recognized it instantly as Bella. She appeared right after I had the epiphany, and descended the steps. She joined Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward by the door. "Wait for us!" my own voice sounded. I don't know how I recognized it since I haven't spoken, but I did. I waltzed in from a door, opposite of where Carlisle and Esme were standing, towing Jasper Whitlock behind me. We all had gold eyes of different shades of darkness. "Race everyone to Mt Rainier!" Emmett yelled, taking off, running. "Cheater!" Edward called as he ran after him. Jasper took off from beside me immediately after that. Carlisle and Esme sighed, shaking their heads. Rosalie, Bella, and I started laughing and ran out, slower than the guys did. _

I felt myself smiling widely after this vision. Everyone was going to be happy. Edward and Bella will find each other again, and I will find my own soul-mate. I twirled in a circle, laughing freely, before I caught the sight of a trunk. I moved carefully towards it as I read what was on the sides. _Isabella Marie_ it said on the sides. _Brandon-Swan_ was stitched on top of the trunk with a pretty insignia woven around it. It belonged to Bella. Just as I picked it up, I remembered what was in it. I must keep it somewhere safe, so I can return it to her when we meet up. One day, and hopefully, in the near future.

I took a deep breath and noticed that my throat was raw. The scent of a passing deer caught my attention and I lunged for it.

oOo

Bpov

I woke up from the change with a huge gasp.

"Mary!" Charlotte said, tackling me in a hug.

"Actually, Charlotte," I told her, "My name is Isabella. My sisters' trunk was switched with mine when we were separated, so the one you found was hers. Thank you so much for retrieving it," I turned to the man.

"Well then, Isabella," Peter said, "Tell us what you remember of yourself."

"Call me Bella," I smiled, taking a deep breath. My throat felt really dry and I frowned.

"Oh!" Charlotte said, "You must be thirsty! Let's hunt!" she said. The two of them led me outside. I inhaled and smelled something rather appetizing. A doe walked into the little yard of the secluded hut. I lunged for it.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone's support in reviews, alerts, favourites, etc! **

**Comments? Ideas? Questions? REVIEW!**


	15. To Find My Twin

**Thanks for all the reviews! Its the last update of 2010! **

**Disclaimer:I dont own Twilight**

* * *

Bpov

"That can't be appetizing," Peter said after I drained the doe.

"Actually," I told him, "That was quite tasty."

"A diet on animal blood," Charlotte pondered out loud, "I guess that could sustain us."

"You should at least try human blood," Peter said, still weary.

"I don't want to kill humans," I told him quietly.

"Of course, sweetie," Charlotte said as she walked over to me. She put an arm around me and glared at Peter.

"We're not going to make her do anything she doesn't want to," she told him sternly. Peter nodded and headed back indoors.

"Are you still thirsty?" Charlotte asked me after Peter closed the door. I took a deep breath, testing my throat.

"Not really," I told her. She nodded and led me inside.

"Tell us about yourself, Bella," Charlotte said after we were seated on the couch, "Or at least, what you remember about it."

"I was born on September 13, 1901, in Biloxi, Mississippi," I started, "My twin sister, Alice, was born right after me. Our childhood was normal, for the most part. Our parents wanted us to be a perfect family. Most people we were, but that was only on the outside. When our sister, Cynthia, was born, our parents were ecstatic. Our mother wasn't that fond of Alice or me. Our father paid enough attention to us so we weren't particularly jealous of her," I touched the necklace Cynthia had given me; "At some point in our lives, Alice and I both discovered some sort of power. She could see the future and I could make a sort of shield. After our sixteenth birthday, our father was murdered. Our mother blamed us for it. She separated Alice and I and sent us to different asylums. Alice stayed in Biloxi while I was sent to Ohio. While in the institute, I found out my fiancé had died of the Spanish influenza." I looked at my engagement ring. Tears appeared in my eyes, but they refused to fall. I felt arms engulf me.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said softly in my ear. I nodded and took a shaky breath.

"What about you two? How did you end up like this?" I asked. Charlotte looked to Peter who appeared while I was telling my story. They stared at each other and I looked away.

"We were both changed to be a part of the Southern Wars," Peter said. I looked at him questioningly. "In the south, there are vampires who create armies so they can claim their own territories. Armies are made of newborns, such as yourself, because vampires are strongest in their first year of this life. It's either kill, or be killed. We managed to escape three years ago," he sighed a dropped his face into his hands, "We're nomads, but we bought this house so we had somewhere to plan."

"Plan what?" I asked.

"A breakout," he stated, "We need to get Jasper out of there. He hates the constant fights. He's the one that let us escape," he smiled at Charlotte.

"He was a major in his human life," Charlotte told me while looking at Peter, "It was in the Civil war. He was nineteen and a Confederate Major," she shook her head.

"Major Jasper Whitlock," I whispered in recognition. Alice would have been thrilled. But she _is_ alive. She's a vampire. I hope.

"How did you know?" Charlotte asked, wary.

"I studied about him. Alice became a tad obsessed. It seemed as if she was in love. I told her to trust fate," I smiled, remembering, "I think she has changed, too. I must find her!" I told them.

"You are free to go, if you wish," Peter told me, "Just stay out of the light, in public, that is, and do not expose us for what we are. We will be staying here until we find Jasper. We will leave in two years if you want to join us or find us."

"We will visit this house regularly and leave a paper or something telling where we are headed, if you ever want to find us. We will hide it under the couch," Charlotte told me, smiling.

"Thank you both for the hospitality," I told them, "But, I need to find my sister and say my final goodbyes to Edward. I promise to keep in contact with you, though," I hugged them both, picked up Alice's trunk and walked out of the house. I had to do whatever it took to find my twin.

oOo

Apov

I frowned as I stared at the deer I just drained. This was how this was how my new family lived. It was why they had gold eyes. I left the deer where it was and ran to the little pool made by the waterfall. I looked into the water and saw my reflection. I was pretty, but I had short hair. I ran my fingers through the side of my head and sighed. There was blood covering my mouth so I washed it off in the water. I grabbed Bella's bag and walked into the cluster of trees. I needed to find this family, Jasper, and Bella. I would do whatever I had to, to find my twin.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...Happy New Year everyone! Anyone have resolutions?**

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	16. Epiphany

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! 20 reviews for the last chapter! I was amazed!**

**To Th3R3aD3r: Alice's hair is shorter because the Asylum required her to cut her hair. Her nurse was nice, though, and didn't cut it as short as she was supposed to. The trunk is there because the doctor took it with them as they made their escape and the two bracelets Alice has is her hospital tag(Bella's was ripped off by James though, she was unaware of that) and the bracelet that Edward gave her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...Just the plot!**

* * *

Bpov

The first thing I had to do was to say my final farewell's to Edward. I would have to go to Chicago. I have no idea where I was, but guessing that I was still in Ohio, I would have to travel west. I looked up at the sky to see the sun shining brightly. It made my skin sparkle. I was glad I didn't combust, but this would create a problem with humans. The sun was heading west, and there would probably be about three more hours of daylight.

I ran west, and appalled by the speed I was going, I came to a sudden stop. I looked down and noticed I had no shoes on. I set Alice's suitcase, which was surprisingly light, down, and had an internal debate to whether or not I should use her shoes. When I decided I wouldn't, it was already dark. Tiny stars twinkled in the sky. I smiled, at peace, and started running, alert to the sounds of a city. I reached the end of the forest and saw a little city. It wasn't as big as Biloxi or Chicago, but it had plenty of stores and little boutiques.

There was no one around, but all the streetlights were on. I walked around, staying at the edge of the forest, to see if there was a store, hidden in the dark. I was lucky. There was a Macy's that stood alone on a block. The lights by the entryway were all out, so I could easily sneak into it and steal some clothes. I climbed the tree behind me, and slung the handle of the trunk on one of the sturdier branches. I made sure it was secure before jumping down and running quickly to the Macy's.

The first set of doors I tried was locked, so I checked the rest, hoping there would be one that was open. Luck was with me, as the last set of doors was unlocked. I went in and ran around the store, looking for suitable clothes. I needed something that would be easy to run and travel in and would also be acceptable should I choose to return to the public eye.

I found a lose fitting skirt that ended just above my ankle. It came in a variety of colours, but I chose a dark blue, almost black, one. Draping the skirt over my left arm, I walked over to the blouses. I picked a simple, white button-up, collared blouse. There were some ribbons for tying a person's hair up, so I took a pretty blue ribbon and walked over to the dressing rooms to get changed. I tossed the ugly hospital gown I was wearing aside and changed into the more acceptable clothing.

I looked in the mirror when I was done. Becoming a vampire changed my looks. I was still short, though, I don't think anything could change that. My face was more fairy-like – my heart shaped faced became more pronounced, and my jaw was more delicate. My cheekbones were more angular, but that might have been caused by being malnutritioned before I was changed. My eyes also changed colour. It was a mix between red and a yellow. It was close to orange, though, there was also a brown tint to it. My hair stayed the same colour and length. I combed my finger through it, removing some sticks and leaves. I tied my hair up with the ribbon and even in the darkness, I could see a faint scar, marring my neck. It was where I was bitten; there was one on my hand, too. I tore the gown into pieces and threw it in the trashcan as I was exiting the dressing area.

As I made my way over to the shoes, I pretty beige jacket caught my eye. It was a lose trench coat that would easily be damaged or dirtied. Ruefully, I turned my back on it and continued towards the shoes. After trying on many pairs of unreasonable shoes, I finally came across a practical pair of boots. It was ankle boots that had only a small kitten heel. They were sturdy and good for travel. I put them on and ran out of the store, making sure there was no evidence I had entered.

The sun was starting to rise as I left. I ran to the edge of the forest and climbed the tree where I had stowed Alice's trunk. I sat on a branch, watching the sun go up. It was the first sunrise I've seen in months. It was so much prettier than I remembered. As the sun made itself visible to this side of the earth, the humans started to stir, and as the first signs of society showed, I took the trunk and ran deeper into the forest.

I made my way to the outskirts of the state of Ohio. I stayed within the little forestry that could hide me. As I reached the border between Ohio and Indiana, the trees were thinning and with hardly any evergreens, I had to be very cautious. I crossed the border, running as quickly as I could on the road, and dove towards the cover of more trees. When I got to the start of another forest, I turned around to see how much I ran in the few minutes I was in the open. I looked like there were miles in between where I was, and where I had been.

The sun came to its peaked as I reached mid-state Indiana. I noticed the thirst in the back of my throat starting to flare so I put down the trunk and sniffed, looking for some animals. I smelt an herbivore just north of where I stood. I took off, following my instincts. I jumped a moose, landing on its back, and attached myself to its neck. I quickly drained it, not wanting for it to suffer. I finished my meal and buried the carcass under a small tree. Once I was done, I headed back for the trunk and took off west, again, looking for the border of Illinois and Indiana.

As I reached the border of the two states, the sun was close to setting. I ran through the forest in Illinois, trying to find a sign of Chicago. I found a highway – highway 57. I ran parallel to it, looking for a sign. I ran a few more miles before a sign popped up. Chicago – 101 miles. The sun was starting to set and I was getting anxious. I didn't know what I would find there, or how I would feel. How would I even find his grave?

I reached the perimeter of Chicago just after sunset. The street lights were on and the buildings were lit marvellously. Edward was cared for at Chicago State Hospital. It was also where he was born. His parents wanted the best of the best for their only son, so of course, they only went to the best hospital in the state. I sniffed the air, tasting it of human blood, only to find it non-tempting. I was still cautious, though, as I made my way down the streets. I remembered parts of the city from when I visited. Edward had shown me around, taking me to places that most tourists wouldn't care to. I walked among the humans, trying to blend in. Most people didn't notice me, but the ones who did, stared.

By the time I found the hospital, I was self-conscious. Trying to look inconspicuous, I made my way inside. I walked to the receptionist, and waited in the queue. I kept my head down while waiting and took small, shallow breaths. The scent of the blood barely made my throat itch, but it was still there.

"Next," The receptionist called. She was still looking down, writing, when I stepped in front of the desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked, looking up. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and I heard her stop breathing.

"Excuse me, miss," I said worriedly, "are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry," she smiled, "How may I help you?"

"Do you know where your patients are buried?" I asked her. She looked at me, shocked, and slightly repulsed. She was about to say something, but I interrupted.

"I don't think you quite understand. I received news, a few months ago, that my fiancé and his family passed from the influenza. I wasn't available to go to their funerals, though, and I am only now able to visit and say my final biddings to them," her expression changed into one of pity.

"What is their surname? I'm sure I can get you the information," she smiled a bit.

"Masen," I told her, "Edward Masen Sr is the patriarchs name, if that helps," her eyes widened marginally.

"You must be Isabella," she said. I stifled a gasp. My expression must have been one of inquiry because she explained almost immediately.

"The Masen's are, were, a very powerful family. When they were admitted, every receptionist was given your name and told that if you ever arrived, we were to bring you immediately to Edward," she paused, "Jr. He was such a handsome boy. You were very lucky, Miss Swan. Every teenage girl here all but begged for him to court them. I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," I told her.

"They are all buried at Mount Olivet Cemetery," she wrote the address on a notepad and gave it to me.

"Thank you for your help," I thanked her again. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Don't stay in this city for too long," she told me, "You wouldn't want to catch the influenza, too." I thanked her again and walked out of the hospital at a painfully slow speed.

Once walked as quickly as I could without causing suspicion. I found the cemetery, and the graves. I stopped at the first grave. _Elizabeth Masen_.

"My mother," I whispered, touching my fingers on top of the stone. I could smell the scent of her body, still preserved. I shivered at the mental image.

I looked to the next grave. _ Edward Masen Sr. _I thought of the man who had visited my house over Christmas. He was so strong and had an aura around him that made everyone respect him. The thought of him, being so helpless, brought tears to my eyes. I could smell him, too.

I looked at the next grave. _Edward Anthony Masen Jr._ I didn't want to read what they wrote about him on his gravestone. I didn't want to accept the fact that he was gone. I sobbed as my heart felt like it was being torn in two. He promised he would leave me! He promised to find me, no matter what! I felt nauseous as I realized I had to live forever without him.

"_I could never live in a world where you didn't exist,"_ he told me once. He couldn't live in a world where I didn't exist. I couldn't live in a world where he didn't exist. Yet, we were both forced to do as we couldn't. He had to live in heaven without me, and I have to live on earth without him.

As I reached my epiphany, I noticed something strange. His grave didn't smell like the others. It didn't have the smell of a rotting corpse – I cringed – emitting from his grave. I frowned. Could he be like me, too? Or was this just some kind of sick joke? If his grave was, in fact, empty, there could be a chance, no matter how small it was, that he was like me, a vampire.

With that knowledge, I stood up, _knowing_ Edward had kept his promise.

oOo

I went back into the forest, wandering around aimlessly. I didn't know how to find Alice, or Edward, for that matter. I didn't know what to do with this life, and in that moment, I felt completely lost and alone. I braced myself against a rock and started to cry. I brought up my hand to wipe away tears, but they were non-existent. I sat against the rock, and brought my knees to my chest. I buried my head into my knees and sobbed tearless sobs. Memories raced through my mind. I wasn't sure whether I wanted it to stay or to leave.

"Are you okay, dear?" a voice sounded, not too far from me. I had been so preoccupied with myself that I hadn't heard him coming. I looked up and noticed it wasn't a _him_; it was a _them._

The man, who appeared to be leading them, wore a black robe. He had jet black hair and skin that was so white, it was almost translucent. He had also been the one who spoke. Behind him, there were five vampires. The one that stood directly behind him, as if stuck to him, was a person in a light grey robe that covered his or her face. Judging by the way he or she stood, though, I would guess it was a she. Flanking the man leader, were two vampires in robes that were just a slight shade darker that the leader's black cloak. The one on the right was a girl. She looked younger than me. She had short, pale brown hair; she was slim and very pretty. She had full lips and looked child-like. On the other side of the man, a boy, who looked so similar to the girl that they could be twins, stood. His hair was just a bit darker, and his lips, not as full. Behind him was a man in a dark grey cloak. I couldn't see much of him only that his hair was to his shoulders. Standing on the opposing side, was a man, whose hair was short, but was built to an amazing size. He was very toned.

"Child?" The man said, once again, "Are you all right?" All I could do was to stare at him. The man walked – or floated – gracefully towards me. He held out his hand for me to take. I hesitantly took it and pulled myself up. He froze for a second.

"You are incredible, child," he told me, amazed, "What is your name?"

"Isabella," I stated.

"How old are you, Isabella?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Almost seventeen," I answered. The two men wearing grey laughed. I frowned. Why would they laugh at my age?

"I meant to ask how long have you been a vampire for?" the man said.

"This is the second night I've seen as a vampire," I told him honestly. He looked at me curiously.

"Is that why you were sobbing?" he asked.

"Part of it," I told him, not wanting to tell this stranger my whole story. He saw my reluctance.

"How rude of me!" he suddenly burst out, "My name is Aro Volturi. These are Jane," she nodded, "Alec," he nodded, too, "Felix, and Demetri," they, too, nodded.

"You have an amazing power, Isabella," He told me, full of enthusiasm.

"Bella," I told him before he could say anything else. Five pairs of curious eyes fell on me.

"I like to be called Bella," I told them. If I still had blood, I surely would have blushed.

"I wonder if Jane's power would work on you," he muttered to himself. Jane's eyes developed a glint.

"Jane?" he called her.

"Yes, Master?" She asked, a smile appeared on her lips.

"Would you use your power on Bella? I am really curious as to whether or not your power will work on her," Aro seemed genuinely curious.

"Of course, Master," she addressed him. She turned her chilling gaze to me, "This might hurt just a little," she said in a childish voice. Her icy stare turned into a glare within seconds. Was something supposed to happen?

"Wonderful!" Aro said, laughing, just as Jane was about to pounce on me, "She confounds us all! Bella!" he called me.

"How would you like to come live with us?" he asked, "My brothers and myself can teach you all about vampires, and teach you to control your power."

"My power?" I asked, mostly to myself. He nodded.

"Please consider it, young Bella," he pleaded. It was an odd sight, to say the least. "I see great potential in you."

I thought it over. If I went with him, I would learn so much. I wouldn't be alone, and I would have a sort of family. Although, if I went, I wouldn't be able to search for Alice or Edward.

"Will I be able to leave?" I asked him.

"As you wish," he smiled.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Wonderful!" he bellowed, "Have you fed recently?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I had a moose just this afternoon." Aro looked shocked.

"You feed on animals?" he asked. I nodded.

"Have you came across a human since you've been changed?" I nodded again.

"I went into town twice already. Human blood doesn't appeal to me much," I told him.

"Who changed you?" Aro looked angry.

"A man named James and a woman named Victoria," I told him.

"Did they not tell you to stay out of towns?" he asked, straining to keep from yelling.

"I was saved by another man. He told me to stay out of towns when the sun is out, and to not show myself. Both of which I have followed," I informed.

"When did you go to town then?" he asked.

"Once last night, to change clothes, and just before you arrived," I said. Aro's enthusiasm returned.

"Alright, then!" he smiled widely, "We must return to Italy at once!"

"Italy?" I felt my eyes grow.

"Yes, dear!" Aro said, giddy, "Volterra, Italy!"

* * *

**Volturi peoples are OOC..Just because I wanted them to be...don't worry, Bella isn't going to be the "princess" or anything...Just a part of the guard while she learns to control her powers and stuff..She needed a way to learn.**

**Is everyone back to school/work? I hope you are all having a great year so far!**

**Comments? Questions? REVIEW!**


	17. Information Overload

**Thanks for all the reviews!thanks for all the comments! I don't reply to all, but know that I read every single review and appreciate them all!  
twilightaddic98: I love your enthusiasm and picture! Cameron Bright needs more love!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight but own the plot! **

* * *

Bpov

Aro and his guards were led me towards the east coast. They let me hunt regularly as I was a 'newborn'. Aro told me he would teach me all about vampires and on the boat to Italy and about my powers once we were safely inside Volterra. Aro, Felix, and Demetri had convinced me that it was safe there, aside from the pending war. Jane seemed to hate me and avoided me at all cost, and Alec seemed neutral, though he stayed with her, trying to comfort her. His personal guard, Renata, trailed behind Aro wherever he went.

We were currently running through New Jersey with Aro in the lead. His guards flanked him and I was in between Jane and Alec, and behind Renata. After I had explained my full situation, Aro told me that I could leave in two years to help Peter and Charlotte, and that I could leave, once I was able to control my powers, with the promise to visit often. He instructed Felix to carry my – Alice's – trunk, and with that, we started running.

I could taste the salt in the air and hear the waves crashing on the beach, even though we weren't out of the forest yet. I hadn't noticed that Aro signalled his guards to stop running and I almost ran into Aro. Thankfully, I stopped just in time.

"Bella, you may want to hunt a little more," Aro told me, "We will be on the boat for a while. Felix, hide the trunk in that tree," Felix hid the trunk and came back, "We will hunt tonight and leave at dawn. We have about three hours and we will meet back here," he commanded. He took off for what I assumed would be a city, and I tried not to think about what he would be doing. Renata ,Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec followed him and I retreated farther into the forest.

After two black bears, a bobcat, and a deer, I felt sloshy. I made my way back to where Aro told us to meet, and sat on the branch of a tree, waiting for them to return. I closed my eyes and leaned against the trunk, feigning sleep. After a few minutes, I heard the patter of their footsteps and jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on my feet. Aro turned to face me, his eyes bright red. He nodded, signalling that we were leaving. Everyone got back into formation around me and started running again. We reached the dock, just as the sky was turning an pinkish orange.

The docking area was virtually empty, aside for a few people who were on maintenance. Our group arrived strangely, so it was no shock that security stopped us. Before we even reached the gate, a heavily armed man approached us wearing a tan security personal suit. Aro lifted his chin and something glimmered off of him. The security guard's eyes widened and he moved aside to let us pass.

As we stepped through the gate, the platform narrowed. Aro walked in front of everyone, Jane and Alec walked next to each other behind him, I followed behind them, and Felix and Demetri trailed behind me. We stopped in front of an impressive looking tugboat. I didn't seem like it would be able to cross the Atlantic Ocean, but there were vampires running it. Nothing was impossible if there were vampires.

Aro walked onto the boat without difficulty, and Renata followed, shadowing him. Alec stepped onto the boat and held his arm out for Jane. She took it without hesitation and stepped carefully onto the boat. She walked around the corner and disappeared. Alec held his hand out for me, too. I took it and stepped onto the boat.

"I was raised, as any other boy, to have manners," he told me when he caught my questioning glance.

I had no knowledge of ships so I didn't know where to go. Felix tapped me on the shoulder and told me to follow him. He led me inside and down a set of narrow stairs. There was a tiny corridor and five doors. Felix went to the last door and opened it.

"Your room," he said, "Aro's room," he said and pointed to the room across from mine. I nodded. Felix set the trunk into my new room and disappeared into one of the doors on the other side of the hall. I went into the room and looked around. There was a twin sized bed in the corner, a miniature closet, and a small desk. I took Alice's trunk and kept it in the closet and walked out of the room.

"There you are, Bella," Aro said, coming down the stairs, "Would you like to join me upstairs for a chat?"

"Of course," I told him. I followed him upstairs and we settled on a large couch.

"I suppose you have some questions?" he started.

"Actually," I told him, "I think it would be much easier if you just told me everything."

He told me about everything, starting with our diets. He said the one I had chosen was one that his friend, Carlisle Cullen, had also preferred. It wasn't as good as human blood, but it would sustain us. He told me how to kill and fight vampires, of which I would be trained to do once in Italy, and of powers. Aro's power was that he could see every thought one ever made with the touch of the hand. He explained of Jane's power, Alec's, Demetri's and his brother Marcus'. He said I was a shield, like his guard Renata, except mine was a mental shield. I told him of how I was put in an asylum and he laughed. He said I could possibly use it as a physical shield.

When I asked him of his position in the vampire world, and why he had guards, he explained that his brothers and he were like royalty. They were respected and feared, and they kept everyone in order. He told me of missions to clean the world of immortal children and of how the kept the Southern Wars in line. I told him I didn't want to kill vampires, and though he tried to sway my decision, he said I could just protect everyone.

Aro explained every little detail of vampires and I listened, absorbing every bit of information he gave out. Aro told me of werewolves, or Children of the Moon, and how they were hunted to near extinction. They were our greatest enemies, as vampires. The Romanians, too, were our enemies. They were a small coven that used to rule over the vampires. Aro and his brothers, Caius and Marcus, overtook their power a long time ago. Most vampires were nomads, wandering around and never staying in a permanent home. One exception was the vampires who like me, chose to sustain ourselves with animal blood. There was a coven in Alaska who preferred to be called a family, which is rare among vampires. A former guard, Eleazar, lives with them. Carlisle Cullen, another such vampire, had temporary homes, but he still moved around a lot. Another exception was those who participated in the Southern Wars. They fought to control territories so they ended up staying where they were. The Volturi were the last exception. They have stayed in Italy for many millennia, and will be staying there for more to come.

When Aro finished his explanations, he instructed Demetri to find me a cloak. He gave me one that was just as dark as Jane and Alec's. I put it on over my clothes and went to the upper deck. I leaned against the handrails, watching fishes swim under the water, and watching the waves the boat created. The sun was already up, and through my reflection in the water, my face was shining as if there were millions of diamonds encrusted into my skin. My everywhere else was covered by the black cloak. I heard a set of light footsteps approach me; it was Alec.

"Jane doesn't hate you," he said as he leaned against the handrails next to me.

"Excuse me?" I said, pretending not to understand.

"Jane doesn't take to well to newcomers," he explained, "Usually, she gets past the ignorance stage after she tortures people a bit. However, you seem to be the exception to her gift. She hates that she is unable to use her power on you. And she's quite resentful now that she has to share the spot of being Aro's favourite."

"You're quite observant for a, what? Twelve year old?" I told him.

"Around there, I think. Well physically. And it's not that I'm observant; It's more like twin telepathy," he shrugged.

"Twin?" I asked, intrigued. He nodded.

"Jane and I are twins. We were born around the sixteen hundreds. Being twins didn't matter much, but being twins that survived condemned us. It was different, so people thought we were different. By the time we were five or six, we were narcissists. People had spread so many rumours about us. Other kids would bully us. It made us feel trapped. We wanted them to suffer like we were suffering," Alec stared into the ocean, "When we were around the age of ten, I was somewhat catatonic. I was numb, I didn't feel anything. Jane, on the other hand, was in terrible emotional pain. About two years later, time wasn't marked accurately then, a mob of people came to our house. Our father was leading them, and our mother had no choice but to give us up. We were to be trialled for witchcraft. They tied us to chairs in the courthouse. People made false accusations and pretending we were hurting them by screaming and yelling to 'make it stop'. A week later, we were tied next to each other on stakes. I remember Jane screaming as the fire licked at her legs. I couldn't feel a thing. That's when Aro saved us. He was waiting for us to grow older, but it was under dire circumstances. He and his guards massacred the entire village and changed us."

"My twin sister, Alice, and I, were also accused for being witches," I told him.

"Why?" a new voice sounded. It was Jane. I hadn't noticed that she joined us. Came forward and stood next to her brother, facing me.

"Hasn't the accusations and persecutions of witches stopped?" She continued.

"It should've been. It didn't stop people for spreading rumours, though. My sister and I had 'powers'. We were able to protect ourselves from bullies, and Alice could see the future," I told them.

"What happened?" Jane asked with genuine curiosity and worry.

"Our thanksgiving dinner didn't turn out so well and both our parents succumbed to the rumours and called us witches. In January, our father was murdered. His murderers were never found but our mother blamed us. Alice and I were hiding in the attic. A few months after that, our mother sent us to different asylums. I think Alice may have been changed, too, so I must find her," I stared down at my shoes and felt a pair of arms engulf my waist. It was Jane.

"I'm sorry," she said. She could understand how I felt; about being trapped, unloved, and unwanted. I hugged her back.

"Is _Jane _actually _hugging_ someone other than Alec?" Felix said, mockingly. Not a second later, he was on his knees, trying not to scream.

"Don't mock me," Jane said. She unlocked her arms from my waist, turned sharply, and walked off with Alec. Felix got up.

"How did you get Jane to hug you?" he asked. He hadn't heard our conversation.

"We have a lot in common," I told him and walked to the bunks.

* * *

**I'm not going to write Alice's point of view for a while unless someone requests it. There won't be too many chapters with the Volturi so bear with me here...they come in handy in a bit... Does anyone have any ideas/requests for the reunion with Alice and Edward? Or all of them? Let me know!**

**Questions? Comments? REVIEW!**


	18. Jasper and Jane

**Thanks for all the reviews! The reason Bella isn't recognizing Carlisle's name is that she just doesn't connect it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

* * *

Bpov

Two years has passed since I've been with the Volturi. Two years has passed since the Great War has ended. It was summer of the year 1920 and I was on a boat, on the way back to the United States with Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec. They had been instructed to help me in finding Peter and Charlotte and then, they are to aid us in getting Jasper out of the Southern Wars.

In my time with the Volturi, I have learned to control my shield. I could wrap it around a good radius, about the size of the castle in Volterra, and with some concentration, I could make the shield as a physical weapon. My shield is used as a block for mental attacks, but when I want to, it could be used as a sort of telekinesis, though, I couldn't block physical attacks. For example, Marcus, one of Aro's brothers, could still feel he attraction between two people. However, Chelsea wasn't able to break the bonds. Chelsea's power has more to do with illusion, whereas Marcus' power is emotional. Aro kept his promise and I haven't killed anyone – vampire or human alike.

During my stay, I have acquired a few behavioural traits that differed from when I was human. The Volturi had many visitors. Most of them had committed a crime or weren't trustworthy. That gave me an attitude of bitterness to people whom I didn't trust or didn't know well. Although, when I got to know the person better, I became myself. Only Aro, Jane, and Alec knew 'me'. To everyone else, I was bitter and somewhat hostile. Though I didn't approve of violence, my attitude begged to differ. One vampire, who had been condemned to his final death, said that I was just like Jane.

I still didn't know how to find Alice or Edward, nor do I know where to start. Demetri could probably find them, though, he didn't know which 'taste' belonged to them. Aro promised, though, that after my ten years with the Volturi were up, I could take Demetri and one other guard to help me find them – he wanted me to be kept safe. I was as valuable to him as Jane and Alec were.

"We're about to dock," Felix said, appearing behind me. I nodded at him and went down to the bunks to take the things I would need. I left Alice's trunk with Aro, knowing that he would keep it safe. I took my black cloak and put a few hair ties and ribbons around my wrist. I put the cloak on and looked in the mirror.

The necklace that was given to me by Cynthia was now had a Volturi crest next to it. It was a small one that was a symbol of my new family, even if they didn't really count as one. I had a larger, more obnoxious one that stood out over my black cloak. It hung around the frame of my mirror. I pulled the hood of my cloak up so it barely covered my now gold eyes and put the larger necklace over my head so it rested at the hollow of my throat. The cloak covered me down to my knees and I wore black stockings under that and black ankle boots with a slight heel. It was not an outfit meant for summer, but I didn't comprehend temperature as I was human. It was more subtle. I walked back up to the deck and sat on a bench, waiting for the others to appear. I toyed with my engagement ring and bracelet.

"If you keep doing that, your ring and bracelet will wear out," Jane said, appearing in the same ensemble as me, except her hood was down. I stopped playing with my jewellery. Alec, Felix, and Demetri appeared one after the other right as we were docking.

It was late afternoon and I could smell the humans walking around the pier and having parties on their boats. The sun was still up but was setting, so it wouldn't be much of a problem. We walked off the boat, me leading, Jane and Alec behind me, and Felix and Demetri behind them. We all had our hoods up and to everyone, we were probably a peculiar sight. I could feel the stares as we exited the boat and stepped onto the pier. Everyone quieted to stare at us. I held my chin up and walked through the crowd and people moved aside for us to pass. Once we were out of human sight, we ran to the forest.

"Demetri," I called out once we were stopped. All the guards that were to help me had met most of the vampires that have taken place in the south.

"They are making their way to Ohio," he said. I nodded and we started running again.

We only stopped once, in Pennsylvania, to hunt. I went on my own to hunt animals and the rest went into a nearby town. Before we returned to our journey, Demetri informed me that Peter and Charlotte were staying in once place, which, we assumed to be the house. By the time we reached Ohio, it was past midnight. We found the house and slowed to a human paced walk. We walked in the shape of geese flying south with me in the lead. We got to the door, but it opened before I had to walk.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit?" Peter said sarcastically.

"It's me," I told him, pulling my hood down, "Bella."

"Bella?" Charlotte said, appearing at the door, "What are you doing here? And with the Volturi, no less."

"They offered me a spot while I learned and trained," I said, "We are here to help you track down Jasper and make it out, safe."

"All right, then," Peter said, "We should leave soon."

"Of course," I told him, "Would you like to lead? Or do you want Felix to determine their exact location?" Peter heard the hostility in my voice.

"I know where they are. They have their base just outside of Mexico City," Peter said it a harsh voice.

"Let's go," Charlotte said. She and Peter stepped out the door, ignoring me and the rest of the guard, and ran into the forest.

oOo

We ran straight to Mexico, hunting as we travelled. Peter and Charlotte ignored me, only talking to me when absolutely necessary. When we reached Mexico City, it was already night. We ran the perimeter and then toward where the base was supposed to be.

"This way," Peter instructed, heading southeast. He pulled Charlotte close to him as an act of instinct to protect his mate.

"We'll go ahead," he told us when we moved to follow him, "We need to make sure they're there. Wait a few minutes then follow us, that way, if they aren't there, we'll meet you around halfway." I nodded and let him lead.

"Bella," Felix called, "This is your mission. It's the first time you'll be leading us. Are you sure you don't want Jane to lead us? Or to help you?"

"No," I hissed and ran in the direction of Peter and Charlotte's scent. It led us to a barn-like shelter. Peter and Charlotte were listening to what was going on; it sounded like the newborns were being trained.

The wind picked up and the vampire inside could probably smell us. The growls that had been emitting from the inside stopped. A few seconds later, a woman appeared with a blond man next to her and an army of newborns behind them. The woman had black hair and an old fashioned dress. She was clearly Hispanic. The man next to her had shaggy, honey blond hair and looked familiar – it was Jasper Whitlock.

"Look, Jasper," the woman said in a sultry voice, "Peter and Charlotte have returned to us." She hadn't noticed the Volturi and my presence.

"Maybe they have returned to join us," she continued, "Though, they need to be punished for leaving." Jasper stayed silent.

"Actually, Maria," Peter spoke up, "We are here for Jasper." Maria let out a shrill laugh.

"You and what army?" she laughed.

"Us," I said, making my presence known. I pulled my hood off as the others did, too.

"The Volturi?" she said, "Ah, Aro has a new pet, does he?" A growl escaped my lips, "Little Jane," she continued, "It looks like you've been replaced." Not a second later, she was cowering in pain. Jasper didn't do anything.

"Jane," I called. She stopped her attack on Maria.

"Jasper," Charlotte spoke up, "You should come with us. We've seen no battles since we left. You don't have to fight anymore. I know you don't enjoy it and there are other ways of living." Jasper looked as if he was really considering leaving. I threw my shield over the newborns to keep them from moving. Jasper took a step towards Peter and Charlotte. Maria growled.

"Take one more step, Jasper, and you will die where you stand," she snarled.

"Don't worry about them, Major Whitlock," I said. His head snapped in my direction, "They won't attack." He seemed to trust me and he started walking away from the army.

"Atacan!" she yelled, "Why aren't you attacking?"

"Alec?" I said looked at him. He nodded and I withdrew my shield on them.

"Maria," I called her. She glared at me, "You have broken the laws. You may _think_ that you have been inconspicuous, but the humans have been suspicious. You don't try to hide our existence when you are in battle and it is a known fact that humans have been brought into you battles to help you own side, even in the risk of exposing not only what we are, but your armies' chance of survival. For that, you will die."

"I have not survived this long by luck or chance," she gritted her teeth, "Nor did I survive, only to be killed by the hands of the Volturi."

"The Volturi don't give second chances," I repeated the words that were so famous in the vampire world.

"Perhaps an exchange?" she ignored my statement, "I'll let Jasper go without attack, and you let me continue." The guards and I laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed," I informed her, "he has already made his choice. You do not control him anymore, nor do you control the newborns. Felix, Demetri?" They stepped next to me and Maria looked like she was trying to set me on fire with her eyes.

"Yes?" they asked simultaneously, sly smiles appearing on their faces.

"You know what to do," I told them. They stalked forward to kill the newborns as Jane watched them intently. Maria shrieked.

"You humiliate me," Maria growled, "In front of my only companion, no less. I should-"

"That's a great idea," I interrupted her, "Jasper," I signalled for him to come forward. He stayed where he was but looked at me.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Why don't you chose what happens to her," I told him, "But note, as I said before, the Volturi don't give second chances."

"Let her live," he instructed, "But only with the condition that she is expelled from the south, and banned from the wars," he paused for my approval. I nodded, "Maria, you are to no longer be a part of this war. You will not create or start any other wars or anything of the like in any other area of the world," he told her. A light southern accent could be heard.

"Leave," I commanded her, "now. You will be given three days to be off this continent. If you remain here any longer than that, I will assure you that you will not live." Maria ran off, going north. By then, Felix and Demetri were done with their job and standing in their flanks.

"Major Whitlock," I said and walked toward Jasper.

"You know of my past?" he asked. I nodded.

"You were the most interesting subject I ever studied," he lifted an eyebrow, "My twin, Alice, made it very motivating. She fell in love with you, though, that is a little strange. I told her that she had to trust fate."

"She is a vampire?" he tilted his head.

"It's very probable," he frowned in confusion, "We were separated before we were changed. When we were human, we had 'powers' of sorts. She could see the future. She saw the both of us being changed and reunited as vampires. I don't know many details, but that was what she saw."

"What was your power?" he asked.

"Mental stability," he held a blank look on his face, "I remember my whole human life. I also have a mental shield that can be used for other purposes."

"What do you mean?" with my shield, I felt around for something I could use to show him. I covered the barn with my shield and squeezed. I heard it collapsing behind me. Jasper stared wide-eyed.

"You seem upset," I commented.

"And you are confused," he laughed without humour, "I have a gift, I suppose. I can feel and manipulate emotions."

"Fascinating," I said, "but why, pray tell, do you avoid your own?"

"I have been in constant war for half a century," he sighed, "the killing and bloodshed, excuse the pun, takes a toll after a while. For me, it is much different. I could feel what every victim felt, what every human felt when I needed to feed, what every newborn felt when they were no longer newborns. Now, two-thirds of that have been taken away, and for that I am grateful. But what of the last? There is no way I can feed without killing. It's impossible."

"Look at my eyes, Jasper," he looked up.

"They're gold," he whispered.

"It's because I don't kill humans. You are right about having to kill, but you need not kill a human. Animal blood sustains us almost as well. It may not taste or smell as good as human blood, but it keeps us from murder. Of course, there is also the challenge of exercising your self-control around humans."

"I might try that if this…depression gets worse," he said. I nodded.

"I recommend you leave the area. It is not safe, even for those as trained as you are, Major," I told them.

"What of you?" Jasper asked.

"We will remain here to clean up any messes the armies have created, and to check on Maria before we leave," Jane spoke up. Peter and Charlotte nodded and ran off with Jasper behind them.

"My turn," Jane smiled as I let her lead for the remainder of the mission.

oOo

We finished our job in Central America and ran back into the States. Demetri assured us that Maria was nowhere near the area, as she was swimming aimlessly in the Pacific Ocean. Demetri tracked down Peter and his coven so we could say our final goodbyes before we parted. They were back at the house in Ohio and we currently running toward that destination. On the entire trip, I was alert for scents of other vampires, hoping that we might find Alice or Edward. We hadn't crossed any vampires. Talking to Jasper about Alice made me realize that she was probably out there and that she and Jasper were meant to be. She was right. I insisted that we find Peter's coven to inform Jasper of this in a more subtle way. We reached the edge of the forest that hid the house and before we could walk any further, Jasper appeared at the door.

"Jasper," I called him, "May I talk to you?" he nodded, crossed his arms behind his back, and walked to me.

"In the forest," I told him. We ran out into the forest and away from the others' hearing range.

"You need to find my sister," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Trust me, please," Jasper sighed.

"Where do I find her?"

"I'm not sure," I frowned, "She's probably just wandering around. You don't have to go immediately. Soon, perhaps."

"All right," he said and nodded.

"Don't tell her you found me, though," I told him, "If she knew I was with the Volturi and she came for me, they might not let her go. I promise that I will find you and her."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Keep her safe for me," I told him. He nodded and ran back to the house. I followed him at a smaller pace.

When I reached the house, the rest of the guards were assembled on the porch, waiting for me. We left without saying a word to each other and started to running back to the east coast. We stopped once more in Pennsylvania to hunt and arrived at the pier at dusk. Once again, people stared at us as we boarded our boat. As we left the pier, I went to my bunk and took of my cloak and the Volturi crest that sat at the base of my neck. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. Jane appeared at the door.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused.

"Survive, live, go on with life without your twin," she explained, "I don't know what I'd do without Alec."

"I don't know," I told her honestly, "It's hard. Alice has been with me through everything, and although we haven't been together as long as you and Alec have, she's still the only one that has been there for me, and I her."

"What's keeping you from finding her then?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure about that either," I said quietly, "I just have a feeling that this is what I'm supposed to do. Wait, and then find her when we're both ready and settled with this life. Why do you ask? Is there something bothering you?"

"As you said, I just have a feeling. Many vampires despise Alec and me. We are known as sadists of the worst kind and they don't understand why we're the way we are. I don't want to admit this, but if Alec and I were to ever separate from the Volturi, we will be in grave danger. We will be persecuted the same way we were as humans," she told me, "I think you are the only one who would understand my concern."

"I doubt the Volturi will ever fall, and as long as Aro has power, you and your brother will never have to worry about that," I said.

"Still," she noted, "There are some vampires after us. The Romanians are a prime example."

"You and Alec have the most powerful powers in this world," I shrugged, "You will be safe."

"I hope so," she smiled sheepishly, "Thanks for talking with me. Most are too afraid to be close to me, let alone hold a conversation with me."

"I think some vampires are started to be frightened of me, too," I laughed at the irony, "There are two sets of witch twins in the vampire world. We need to stick together." Jane laughed.

"Thanks," she said, hugging me. She left my room and I noticed what she said was very true.

Jane and Alec had two of the most powerful and useful powers in this world. According to Aro, so were mine and Alice's. Both of the sets of twins had the most coveted powers and we could be persecuted out of jealousy. We were safe because of the Volturi, but if the Volturi were ever to fall or be replaced. Jane and Alec, and Alice and I, would be in grave danger. Our powers wouldn't be able to keep us safe forever.

* * *

**Tell me how many more chapters with the Volturi you want! Also, please tell me how you want Alice meeting Jasper and them meeting the Cullens to go! and perhaps how Bella meets them, too!**

**Comments? Questions? REVIEW!**


	19. Saviour: Edward

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! and to EVERYONE who has stuck with me so far! Thanks for all the suggestions and ideas you've given and for some of them, I'm still considering using it. Thanks to RangerRainbow for helping me through alot of these chapters including this one! I have another story up called "Best Friends for Eternity" and everyone should check it out! please? there are four chapters up so far.**

**READ: I'm going to be switching POV's for the next few chapters. It starts with this one on Edward's pov and next will be Rosalie's, followed by Emmett's, then Alice's pov when she finds Jasper, then his pov of the same thing, then a chapter of ALL of the pov's when Alice and Jasper find them. If you want Carlisle's or Esme's pov, please tell me! in a PM or Review please. After those, It will go to Bella's pov and go back in time(when she leaves the Volturi) If there are any other requests, please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..just the plot**

* * *

Epov

When I was admitted into the hospital with the influenza, I became worried. It wasn't for me, nor was it for my mother, though I should have been since my father passed. Is it selfish to say that I was hardly concerned for my own family? I was concerned only for my Bella. She had not replied to many of my letters. I was stressed with the anxiety I felt for her. My doctor, Carlisle Cullen, had assured me that she was probably busy or something of the sort. However, he didn't understand the situation she was in. When I visited her, there were many rumours regarding her and her sister. Could something have happened to them? Had the rumours proven to be true? Perhaps she was just afraid. I had asked her about our wedding in the letters so maybe, she may be having second thoughts.

"Edward," my mother said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Stop worrying about her. You'll make yourself even sicker."

"Mother," I replied cautiously, "Didn't the doctor tell you to stay in bed? What are you doing up?"

"Is it wrong to care for my son?" she asked, coughing delicately into her handkerchief. I sighed.

"If you do not care for yourself," I told her, "You will become sicker yourself."

"He's right, you know," Dr Cullen said, entering the room, "You need to rest, Elizabeth." My mother sighed and went over to sit on her bed.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Dr Cullen asked me.

"All right, I guess," I told him, trying to stifle a cough, "Did-" I started but was stopped by a coughing fit. I covered my cough with the back of my hand.

"Did a letter come for me?" I asked him when the tickle in my throat passed. Dr Cullen smiled.

"Yes," he smiled, "It is from an Isabella Swan." He handed the letter to me. I tried to sit up, to no avail. I was too weak to do much on my own. Dr Cullen helped me up and pulled my pillow against the headboard. I opened the letter slowly, stopping to cover another cough.

_For my love, Edward,_

_I deeply apologize for not writing. My father was murdered a few days after your first letter. Alice and I weren't allowed to attend his funeral. Alice and I haven't been allowed anywhere but our room ever since. My mother kept your letters from me, and Cynthia has been kind enough to sneak them to me and deliver a message. Miss Hale tried to check on us a few days ago to no avail. I do not care where I marry you, as long as it is official. Edward, though you tell me not to worry, I cannot help but feel dread! You mustn't leave me! Please, you and your family must survive this! I beg of you! I love you with everything that I am. I will hold your promise that we find each other, no matter what, whether in this life or the next._

_With my heart,_

_Isabella M. Brandon-Swan_

I started breathing heavily, making myself dizzy in the process. I frowned, knowing that if anything were to happen to me, she wouldn't handle it well at all.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" Dr Cullen asked the same time my mother asked, "Is Bella all right?"

"Somewhat," I answered them both; "I need to write her back."

"I'll fetch you a pen and some fresh paper," Dr Cullen said, leaving the room, "I'll get the nurse to come, too," he called.

"What happened, Edward?" my mother whispered.

"Their father was murdered. Their mother blames it on Alice and Bella," I coughed and moved slowly, so as to pass my mother the letter.

I braced myself on random objects and gave the letter to my mother. She scanned it as I made my way slowly back to my bed. When I made way to the small gap between a small table and my bed, I walked even more cautiously, feeling weak and unsteady. I collapsed, just as I reached for the bed. I fell onto the floor, coughing.

"Edward!" my mother exclaimed, getting up. I shook my head, indicating for her to stay where she was. I tried pushing myself off the floor but became tired quickly. I settled for lying on the floor until a doctor or nurse came in to help me.

Dr Cullen came in not long after I fell. He helped me into bed and told me that he would write the letter; I was too weak to properly write. I told him what to write and he listened, patiently, while I coughed and sputtered.

"Both of you need to rest," he said once we were done, "It is wonderful that you have been able to fight this long. Resting will let you recover quicker." He left, leaving my mother and I alone. I heard her move something, but I was too tired to open my eyes. I felt her hands fluttering over me strategically before I fell asleep.

oOo

_Two weeks later_

Bella, my beautiful Isabella, has been institutionalized. If I were well, I would be able to save her from that horrid place. She was only two states over – it wouldn't take long to get there. I would get her first, and together, we would go back to Biloxi to retrieve Alice. But I cannot. My health is deteriorating.

I know that the doctors don't think I will survive. They think that it has been a miracle that I've lived this long. The Spanish Influenza is a quick virus. It kills quickly. My mother and I were supposed to go as my father had. Without much fight, without much pain or useless attempts at medicine. I can't help but wonder how much pain Bella is in. I know that treatments for mental illnesses were not pleasant. However, I know not of the extent of it.

She told me to only worry for myself, that she was fine. I cannot stop the anxiety I have without tangible proof. I needed to see her, hold her. Is it so horrible to say that the worst part of being here, on my potential death bed, is that I am not able to say goodbye? I know I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to her, but I would in the next life. I can still watch over her, wouldn't I? I fell asleep with these thoughts circulating, haunting, my mind.

oOo

_Five months later_

Every doctor in the building was amazed. Even the papers seemed to be amazed. My mother and I are the longest survivors of this disease. Some doctors think it may not be the influenza. Others say we are just lucky. I think that we are _un_lucky. We had survived this long to what consequence? I haven't been outside in half a year. My birthday has come and passed and I was now seventeen and two months. The nurses brought me a small cake that I didn't eat. I was hardly conscious at all, nowadays. I heard the door of our private room open and close. Dr Cullen was speaking to one of the nurses. They assumed I was still asleep for I was still exhausted and breathing evenly with my eyes closed.

"I don't think they'll last much longer," Dr Cullen told the nurse, "Especially Elizabeth. She insists on taking care of Edward even with her lessening health. It pains me to see them fight this long for no reason." I fell asleep again, with an ache in my heart, knowing I would lose my mother soon.

When I woke up, it was night. I opened my eyes to see Dr Cullen and a few nurses rolling a stretcher out of the room. My mother's bed was empty. I clenched my teeth to stop from crying. She was the only one I had left here. I couldn't even tell her I loved her, one more time. I felt like a small boy, missing his mother. Only, I knew I wasn't getting her back. A few more nurses came in, not realising I was awake, and started removing the sheets from the bed my mother had just occupied. When they stripped the bed, I noticed a few splotches of red on the pillow case, sheets, and blankets. It was blood. I stared in horror as they carried the sheets out of the room. I stared blankly at the empty bed.

"I'm sorry," a voice spoke. It seemed far away. I didn't bother to comprehend what anyone had to say to me. I just stared at the empty bed across the room. The only other person I had was Bella. I wanted her here. I _needed_ her here. Her birthday was in a few days. I let a tear escape my eyes and welcomed the darkness that threatened to engulf me.

oOo

I was vaguely aware of my surrounding when I awoke. It felt as if I was flying. It was at that point that I knew that I wouldn't last much longer – that the influenza was about to claim another life. I let myself fall into oblivion, again, hoping to pass painlessly.

oOo

Fire spread through my veins, engulfing me into its flames. I could barely make out a soft voice, apologizing. I tried to think, recollect, on my life, to see what I did wrong. To think of what could have made me entered hell. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I succumbed to the pain and burning of what my sins had offered.

oOo

The fire seemed to slow, receding ever so slowly. It intensified for just a moment before disappearing completely.

"_He's waking"_ I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes to a new light. Everything was much clearer than it had been before. All my senses sharpened to a new height. I got off the bed I was laying on, quicker than I had expected.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" a man said. He was familiar. Dr Cullen.

"_I hope he won't despise me for what I did,"_ he continued.

"Did what?" I asked. My voice, I noticed, was smoother, more melodious.

"I only asked how you were feeling," he said carefully, "Do you remember what happened?"

"_Could I have done something wrong?"_ He questioned.

"What could you have don't wrong?" I asked. Dr Cullen froze.

"_Can you hear me?"_ he asked.

"Of course," I told him confused.

"_Look at my lips, Edward,"_ he commanded.

"_I am not speaking,"_ he said, his lips unmoving, _"You are reading my thoughts."_

"Your thoughts?" I asked warily, "How?"

"Do you remember anything I told you while you were…changing?" he asked.

"Changing?" I questions, "You mean the burning?" he nodded.

"I couldn't concentrate," I told him, "Changing into what?"

"A vampire," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I suppose you need to hunt," he frowned, "You must be thirsty," my throat did feel raw, "Would you like to stay with my diet and feed of off animals? Or would you rather go your own way and hunt humans?"

"I would like to stay with you, Dr Cullen," I told him, "As long as I'm not imposing."

"Call me Carlisle," he smiled, "And don't worry. You are definitely not imposing. I have been alone for two centuries!" I eyes widened and he laughed.

"_Let's hunt,"_ he said through his mind, _"I will explain everything to you."_

oOo

_Nine years later._

Carlisle had explained everything to me after that first hunt. We left shortly after that, and moved to Ashland, Wisconsin. Carlisle explained how I wouldn't be able to see anyone, namely Bella, for it was too dangerous. He said I could kill her and that thought alone made me stay away. Carlisle changed another vampire. Her name was Esme Platt-Evenson. She had tried to kill herself after her baby died. After she had hunted, I introduced myself. She had gasped, asking if I was Edward _Masen _from Chicago. I demanded how she knew of me, though, it could have just been that she saw me in a paper. Her answer wasn't one I had expected at all.

"I know, knew, your Bella," she had told me. It felt as if my dead heart would explode. I commanded her to tell me everything she knew of Bella. She told me of the horrid treatments she had to go through. Fuzzy images of Bella going through shock therapy and ice baths pained me as if I were the one going through it. The worst part, though, was her expression. The look she had in her eyes were so empty, so entirely hopeless. Even worse, she was still there, suffering.

"I'm sorry," Esme said when she saw my pained expression. I just shook my head.

I had to get Bella out, but Carlisle wouldn't let me. There was no way he would risk letting me expose the secret, no matter how small of a scale it was on. He didn't want me to get in trouble for telling someone, he didn't want Bella to be in trouble for knowing. I needed to find an excuse. One that wouldn't make him suspicious. I couldn't tell him I just wanted to leave. I needed an escape.

oOo

_Six years later_

I had a plan to save Bella. It took a few years to develop; to work out all the kinks. I would leave and tell Carlisle that I am experimenting with another way of life. The natural course for us; the only way he would let me leave. I would tell him I was going to be living as others of our kind, living off of human blood. I would leave tonight and leave my belongings here, save for a few precious things I couldn't bear to leave behind. I will return after Bella and Alice are safe. They will not come with me, they couldn't and I wouldn't let them. I will leave them with their neighbour. She would have an idea. If all else fails, I would see to it that she is safe with someone trustworthy. I heard Carlisle and Esme enter through the door, coming back from their hunt. I ran downstairs.

"Is everything all right, Edward?" Carlisle asked, sensing my distress.

"I want to leave, Carlisle," I told him, "I don't think I can stay here much longer."

"Why, son?" he asked, looking broken. Esme looked lost next to him.

"The way you've lived, that I've lived, isn't natural," I frowned with mock disgust. I changed my view after his expression took on one of great torture. I sighed.

"Carlisle," I said, more calmly than before, "I cannot continue like this without experiencing other options. I want to live this life knowing all my options and without wondering about my other choices."

"Promise you'll stay in touch," Esme said, her statement sounding more like a question.

"Of course," I told her, nodding.

"Will you visit?" she asked.

"Perhaps," I shrugged.

"_Will you ever come back to us? To live with us again?"_ Carlisle asked in his mind, not wanting to upset Esme if I didn't give him the approved answer.

"Maybe," I said softly. Esme assumed my answer was just a continuation of my previous answer. Carlisle nodded, telling me I was free to leave.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to them. Esme buried her face in Carlisle's chest in a dry sob. I ran out of the house wordlessly. It hurt me to leave them, but not as much as it did to think about my Bella in pain.

oOo

_Two years later_

I was too late. I couldn't save them. When I arrived in Ohio two years ago, they told me Bella had died. I didn't believe them so I searched for answers. I went through all the files I could find. What I found was repulsive. My beautiful Bella had been subjugated to pure torture. I read my way through every file, every note, every little detail I could find. She had gone missing one night; she simply disappeared. The doctors didn't feel a need to search for her. They thought she wouldn't be able to survive and perish alone. I scoured the entire state. The only thing I found of her was a small patch of dried blood in the forest, just outside of the hospital. I knew it was her for it smelt like her – just more potent and honestly, simply mouth-watering.

I searched for her a year before trying to find Alice. She, too, had disappeared. Again, I had found a small patch of blood in the forest, just outside the city. It was dried on the bark of a tree. It looked as if it had been there awhile. The scent was still there, mouth-watering like Bella's, but it was fading. I punched another tree, causing it to collapse. After that, I did exactly what I told Carlisle I would – I fed on human blood.

It was appetizing, definitely better than any other animal I had tasted. I stalked a man that had planned to rape a woman down an alley. I growled loudly, distracting him. Both he and the girl were terrified but the girl was able to make her escape. I chuckled.

"Who's there?" the guy yelled.

"_Whoever he is, he caused me my fun. He will pay,"_ he thought. I laughed.

"I will pay?" I asked him, stepping out from the shadow, "I think not. I caused you your fun but saved an innocent girls' life. _I'm_ going to be having the fun. But unlike that girl, there won't be anyone to save your life." I started walking towards him. He backed up, pulling a knife free from his jacket. I laughed and started running, grabbing his neck. He looked at me in shock.

"What-, how?" he stuttered. His thoughts mirrored his words. He remembered the knife in his hand and attempted to stab me. I barely comprehended the pressure. I laughed and his eyes grew. He swallowed loudly. I forced his head to the side and bit into his neck. Hot, wet blood poured down my throat, satisfying my thirst. I finished my meal and threw him into a nearby dumpster. I lit it on fire and left, intending to find out what happened to my Bella and her sister.

oOo

_Three years later_

I've searched every crevice, every inch, and every cave in North America. I couldn't find a single hint that Bella or Alice was alive. I never changed back to an animal diet, not yet, anyways. I'm not giving up my search; I don't think I ever would. However, I needed the family I have left. I needed to go back to Carlisle and Esme.

I hoped they had stayed at our previous home in Tennessee. I ran through the familiar woods surrounding the house. As I got closer, I heard the thoughts of Carlisle and Esme. They hadn't heard my arrival yet. I stepped into the clearing that made the garden and paused. Should I knock? Should I wait for them to notice me? The wind picked up and my scent carried toward the house.

"_Edward?"_ Carlisle thought.

"_Edward! You're back!" _Esme exclaimed. They rushed out of the house and out into the yard. They stopped in their tracks once they saw my eyes. They gasped.

"I'm sorry," I told them, ashamed. Esme came forward to hug me.

"I know I don't deserve this," I started quietly, "But would it be alright if I stayed with you again?" I looked up, pleading.

"Of course it fine, Edward," Esme said.

"And you need not to apologize," Carlisle told me, "You only wanted to gain experience. There is nothing wrong with that." I looked down, guilty.

"Let's get you inside and bathed," Esme said, her maternal instincts present, "You are covered in mud, twigs, and leaves. Have you even changed your clothes since you left?" she scolded. I smiled at her, sheepish.

"After that," Carlisle continued, "We'll take you hunting." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," I told them sincerely. Esme squeezed me for a second more before releasing me and dragging me inside.

"Enough of that," she reprimanded, "You need to get washed up and changed." I laughed lightly.

"Yes, Mother," I told her. She beamed and dragged me up to my old room. It didn't look like they touched anything. Esme went straight to my closet and grabbed a set of clothes.

"Get in the shower," she commanded, "I'll wash these up and get them back to you before you get out." I listened to her and took a long bath, washing away all the dirt, twigs and leaves from my hair.

As Esme promised, she had my clothes ready when I got out. It was clean and dry and it made me feel comfortable again. It made me feel at home. However, it didn't lessen the pain I felt for my lost love. It made me feel guilty that not only was I too late to save her, but I couldn't tell Carlisle or Esme of my adventures. Carlisle knocked on my door, telling me it was time to hunt. Though human blood tasted wonderful, I was glad to get rid of the red eyes I had acquired and to know I wouldn't murder anymore.

When we returned, Carlisle and Esme informed me that we were going to relocate. We were moving to Rochester, New York. I would have to pose as Esme's brother. We packed up and managed to consolidate all our items into two, new automobiles.

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner and I hope the long chapter made up for that. I'm having my finals this week so I'm not sure how often I will be updating. I WILL update at least once more this week, though. **

**Comments? Questions? REVIEW!**


	20. Not So Perfect: Rosalie

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for not updating..I planned to yesterday but this took a little longer than expected to finish.. I just finished my finals so I think I will be able to update sooner.  
I hope the long part makes up for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it... **

* * *

Rpov

It was January, 1933, in Rochester, New York. My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank and it seemed as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumour. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky as we were. My father gave me the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves. It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. it was clear that I was both her first priority and her favourite. I was vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climber, I suppose one could call them.

They weren't satisfied with life, but _I _was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Lillian Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dressed**.**

I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me. I was content. My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things. There were only a few things that I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend named Vera had married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me – a carpenter. A few months ago, she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. She named him Henry. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life. I was eighteen and ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind.

In Rochester, there was one 'royal' family – the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. His son, Royce King the Second, saw me for the first time, two days ago.**(Eclipse**** chapter seven, page 154-156 slightly edited. Parts of the rest of the chapter or mentions of in the rest of this chapter.) **

I sat on the chair by my vanity, combing my beautiful, golden blonde hair. I looked into my own, violet blue eyes in the mirror. I knew I was pretty and I loved it. My father had just gone to work at the bank and my brothers were off at school. My mother was running about the house, making sure everything was neat and that lunch would be ready on time. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

"Rosalie," my mother said, entering my room, "I forgot to send your father's lunch to work with him. Will you please change into your white organza dress and roll your hair up and run over to the bank for me?"

"Of course," I told her, slightly confused as to why she would want me to get dolled up for a small errand. I changed, took my father's lunch, and was on my way. Everyone watched me as I walked toward the bank. I smiled and held my head high. I walked into the bank and looked around for my father.

"Excuse me, Sir," I called to a man, "I'm looking for my father-"

"You're Rosalie Hale, are you not?" he interrupted. I smiled and nodded.

"This way, Rosalie," he walked off, telling me to follow him. My father was busy with a customer when we reached him.

"Would you please give this to him?" I asked the man, showing him the lunch bag, "It's his lunch." The man nodded and took the bag from me. I thanked him and walked back home, aware of everyone watching me as I went.

oOo

That night, after dinner, the delivery man came. He brought a bouquet of roses with him. My mother thanked him and brought them to me.

"They're for you," she said with a sly smile, "They're from Royce King the Second. Would you please tell us what the card says?" I took the roses from her and read the little card that was attached to the flowers.

"Dear Rosalie Hale," I read, "My father is holding a small business party this Saturday and of course, your family is invited. Would it be permissible for you to be my date?" I looked up to see my parents grinning madly.

"Father?" I called, "If you would, could you please tell Royce that I would be honoured to go with him." My father nodded and I excused myself for bed. I put the flowers on my desk and prepared to sleep.

oOo

Every night for the rest of the week, Royce would send me a new bouquet of freshly picked roses. It was Saturday and my family and I were preparing for the King's party. My father had bought me a new dress for the occasion. It was a soft pink that complemented my skin tone. It ended mid-calf with a small flare and a strip of ribbon right under the bust. The sleeves were a flowing, flower drop, short sleeve pattern and I had on a pretty peach coloured shrug on. I put on flesh coloured Mary Jane's and a dark, pale pink cloche hat. I made sure my hair was still pinned neatly at the nape of my neck and exited my room just as my father opened the door to reveal Royce King II.

"Ah, Rosalie," my father saw me and waved me over, "Royce has made an excellent point and I have agreed." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What would that be?" I asked walking over to them. I saw that Royce wore a dark suit with his light blonde hair combed neatly to the side and a black hat tucked into his side. His pale blue eyes sparkled.

"I will be escorting you to the party," he said, smiling at me. I smiled back as he offered his arm out for me. I took it and he led me towards his car.

"Goodbye, Father," I waved at him as he closed the door.

Royce led me to the door of the car and opened it for me, like a true gentleman. He helped me in and closed the door before returning to his side. He instructed the chauffer to go. I could feel his gaze on me during the short ride to his home. He opened the door for me when we arrived and I took his arm again. Everyone looked at us as we entered. I could see that many of their looks consisted of jealousy or envy. Royce pulled a chair out for me to sit on.

"Would you like some champagne?" he asked.

"No thank you," I shook my head, "I don't really like champagne."

"Me neither," he said, smiling, "Juice?" he asked.

"Yes please." I told him.

"I'll be right back," he said before he disappeared into the crowd to fetch our drinks.

A while later, just as it was getting dark, Royce asked if I wanted to go on a walk with him at the park across the street. We had been socializing with the employees, or rather, he socialized wile I followed him, attached to his arm. I hadn't felt out of place – I was happy with my position. I accepted his offer and we snuck away from the party. We walked around in comfortable silence.

"Your eyes are like violets," he said suddenly.

"Really?" I asked mockingly, lifting my eyebrows. He laughed.

"Thank you," I said, thanking him for the complement.

"I should probably send you home now," he said. My parents had left a while earlier, leaving me with Royce.

"I suppose," I told him, a bit reluctant to leave.

He brought me home and walked me to the door, kissing my hand before leaving. I opened the door and went inside, waiting for him to drive off before closing the door. When I turned around, my mother and father had smiles plastered on their faces.

oOo

_Three months later_

Violets started showing up alongside the roses. The flowers overflowed my room and I started to smell like both of them when I left the house. My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything _I'd _dream of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months. We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce said he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her. **(****Eclipse**** chapter seven, page 157 edited slightly)**

It was late April and the wedding was a week away. My favourite aunt, Aunt Lily Hale, came up from Biloxi, Mississippi. She was staying at our home until the wedding. I haven't been able to talk to her very much but I was hoping to sit down and chat with her before I headed over to Vera's. I got ready to go, putting on a tanned coloured dress that ended mid-calf, black flats, and a brown jacket that had been a gift from Royce.

"Hey Aunt Lil'" I said to her as I entered the parlour.

"Hey Rose," she looked up from the book she was reading.

"How's Biloxi been," I asked her. She had been living there since before I was born. She started visiting just after I turned ten.

"Nice," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, sensing her reluctance.

"Just thinking about two girls I knew," she shrugged.

"Knew?" I questioned.

"How would you like to hear a story?" she sighed, "I have to warn you, though, it isn't a very happy one."

"All right," I said as I settled onto a chair next to her.

"It starts just after you were born," she began, "My neighbours, the Brandon-Swans, had three daughters. Mary Alice and Isabella Marie were the eldest and twins. They had a younger sister named Cynthia. She still lives there with her husband and daughter. Mary Alice, or Alice as she liked to be called, and her Isabella, or Bella, were the best of friends. They were inseparable. They were two of the sweetest girl's I'd ever met. Unfortunately for them, they had a rough life," her eyes turned sad, "There were so many rumours about them. People accused them about being witches. Ridiculous, right?" she laughed without humour.

"But they always tried to look the other way. They held themselves in such a mature way. Fifteen years ago, Bella was courted by a man named Edward Masen. He was a wonderful person. He and his family were some of the most grounded people I've ever met. They were from Chicago, but that didn't stop Edward from Bella. You could see the love they had for each other. It was mesmerizing to watch. Just after Edward and his family returned to Chicago, Bella and Alice's father was murdered. Their mother blamed the twins. They were exiled to their rooms. I tried to check on them a few times, but their mother always sent me away."

I tried to imagine what that felt like. What their life must have been like. I couldn't understand their situation. My life was perfect. Their life was so sad. It seemed as if it wasn't real; like it was just a child's story designed to make them behave. Aunt Lily started tearing up and I could feel my own eyes starting to water. I felt a surge of pity for the two girls.

"Fifteen years ago," she continued, "It was April, and no one had seen the girls in public for months. One day I heard them all yelling at each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I was worried. I went to check on them, naturally. There were two vans parked outside their house and two men pulling Bella and Alice away. The girls were screaming and pleading for me to do something. I tried but I couldn't," Aunt Lily burst into tears. I understood why. She blamed herself.

"They were separated," she sobbed, "Their mother institutionalized them. I called into both hospitals a few times – to make sure they were treated properly. By the end of 1918, that same year, they were both gone. The workers wouldn't tell me what happened. They just said they were no longer living there." At this point I had tears streaming down my face.

"You know this isn't your fault, right?" I hugged my aunt.

"But, but I should've fought harder, I could've stopped this," she blubbered.

"This is _not_ your fault," I told her sternly, "It is their horrid mothers'." Aunt Lily dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. She shook her head but refused to argue with me. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall across the room.

"I'm sorry," I told her as I got up," I have to go. I promised my friend Vera I would visit her tonight."

Aunt Lily nodded, "All right," she said, "Stay safe."

"I will," I promised.

oOo

Vera's little Henry was really adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow…I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday I would be queen.

It was dork in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was. It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worried about the weather…I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. a cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"Rose!" He yelled, and the others laughed stupidly. I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long." I'd never seen him drink before. A toast now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

He had a new friend – the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"What did I tell you, John," Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly. "She's all covered up." They laughed, Royce like the rest.

Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders, popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"Show him what you look like, Rose!" He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that –the sound of my pain… **(****Eclipse**** chapter seven pages 158-160 slightly edited)**

Royce grabbed me around my torso, pulling my sleeve down.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to squirm my way free. I struggled against his iron grip and the rest of them laughed again.

"Let go! Let go!" I started sobbing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They started teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. **(****Eclipse**** chapter seven pages 160 slightly edited. Rest of page and following pages scattered through rest of chapter.)**

I coughed, choking on my own blood. I spit the horrid tasting substance out of my mouth and gasped for breath. And then I felt someone's presence. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to focus through my blurred vision. It was Dr Cullen. I'd never liked Dr Cullen or his wife and her brother. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice. I appreciated Dr Cullen's effort to save me, though, I just wanted him to leave. Death couldn't come quick enough.

He pulled my from the ground and it felt as if I was flying. Death had finally come for me, though the pain didn't stop. Why wouldn't it go away? I realized then that I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I could feel myself slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly, something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock. He'd brought me here to hurt me more. Hen fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I would listen. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed.

I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" I heard a male voice say. It wasn't the doctor, so it had to be Edward. "Rosalie Hale?" His voice was irritated. I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said quietly. "It was too much – too horrible, too much waste."

"I know," Edward said, and I think he sounded dismissive. It angered me. How could he have seen exactly what Carlisle had seen?

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her," Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"Of course you couldn't," Esme agreed.

"People die all the time," Edward reminded him in a hard voice. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled. It pleased me that they knew that Royce was guilty.

The pain began to fade from my fingertips.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward said with what sounded to be disgust.

Carlisle sighed, "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. The pain finally ended and I sat up, faster than I thought I did.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said slowly, "Do you remember anything?" I nodded. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Some," I told him. The sound of my voice surprised me. It sounded so pretty, like chimes.

They explained everything to me again. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin. I agreed to stay with them. I didn't want to be alone.

"Would you like to see yourself?" Esme asked. I nodded.

She brought me a mirror and I felt better when I saw my reflection. Despite my new red eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I smiled at that. Edward scoffed and I turned to glare at him. What's his problem?

"Right now?" he asked, "You." I glared at him and a sound reverberated off my chest. I just _growled_. The sound shocked me. Edward laughed. I growled at him again.

"Ah," Esme said, "Sibling rivalry." I pretended I didn't hear her. Carlisle laughed.

"Beware, Rosalie," He said, "Edward can read minds." I felt my eyes widened in shock.

"_You can hear me?" _I asked him through my mind. He nodded. I would have to be careful of my thoughts around him.

"I would assume you want to hunt?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes please," I told him. He ran out of the house, indicating for me to follow him. We ran straight into the woods.

"Just follow your instincts," he said. I frowned and closed my eyes. I inhaled and smelt an animal. I ran towards the source of the scent. I pounced on a black bear.

oOo

_One month later_

Carlisle wanted to leave soon. We hadn't moved yet because he wanted me to be able to at least control myself around humans without killing them. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was hunting. Edward sat on the couch across from me.

"_Edward,"_ I called to him telepathically. He looked up.

"_Since we are.. siblings.. of sorts," _I told him, _"How would you like to spend some brother-sister bonding time?"_ He could hear the mischievous edge in my mind-voice.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously. I showed him my plan.

"I don't think Carlisle and Esme would approve, though. Especially if I did it alone," I said.

"All right," Edward sighed, "I'll help you." I smiled.

oOo

Our plan started that night. It would last over the course of the rest of the week. Edward and I snuck out – or walked out – of the house. Carlisle and Esme didn't know what we were doing. They thought Edward and I would become something more. It was apparent in their faces. Edward had confirmed it for me just now.

Over the next few days, I killed Royce's friends, one by one. I was careful not to spill their blood, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist that. I didn't want any part of them in me. I saved Royce for last. I hoped he would hear of his friends' death and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him.

I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. Edward laughed when he saw me. I had my hair pinned up in an elegant way and a veil pinned at the back of my head. Edward was on look-out duty while I took care of Royce.

Royce was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men. They only took a second. I knocked on the door.

"Royce," I called loudly in a babyish voice, "Royce honey." **(If anyone saw the Eclipse outtakes from the movie, Rosalie does this exact thing. I thought it was a great idea so here it is)**

I slammed the door opened and saw Royce, cowering in a corner with a beer in his hand. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea – it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower.

When we returned home that night, Carlisle and Esme had their arms folded across their chests. They were glaring sternly at us as we entered.

"It was her idea," Edward said, pointing to me.

"Thanks, brother dearest," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to punish either of you," Carlisle said, "But what you did was wrong."

"You don't get it, Carlisle," I complained, "He hurt me. He took _everything_ I had. He ruined my perfect life!" I threw my arms up.

"I get it, Rosalie," Esme said, coming to hug me. "My ex-husband ruined my life. Only, I wasn't so lucky to escape him. I committed suicide after I lost my baby." I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat.

I would never have a baby. My own little child. I choked back the sobs that formed in the back of my throat. A cry escaped my lips. Esme sat me on the couch while I wept. Tears would never spill filled my eyes. Carlisle and Edward had left the room.

"I know, sweetie," she whispered, "It'll get better. I promise." She kept repeating that line over and over as I tried to calm my hysteria.

"I'm sorry," I told her once I found my voice.

"It's alright, dear" she said, "I was worse. I locked myself in Carlisle's study and only came out to hunt. I was in there for a week." She laughed once.

Esme and I talked for the rest of the night. We didn't stay on one subject, nor did we talk about anything to serious.

"What did you work as when you were human?" I asked her just as Edward bounded down the stairs.

"I worked at an asylum," she frowned, "I tried to make things for those admitted, easier."

"And I thank you, again, for that, Esme," Edward said. I frowned in confusion.

"She did everything she could to save my Bella," he said. Bella. That name brought fuzzy memories into my mind.

"Did she have a twin name," I paused, trying to remember, "Alice?" Two pairs of questioning eyes turned to me.

"My aunt, Lily Hale, was their neighbour. She told me about them. She said she called their hospitals to check on them and to make sure they were treated properly," I explained.

"You're Edward Masen?" I asked him. He nodded.

"My aunt said you were a great man," He smiled at that, "I didn't mean to boost your already too big ego." I reprimanded. He glared.

"Okay, family," Carlisle said, coming down the stairs, "We will be relocating. It won't be anywhere far. Just a bit south to Brighton. Pack up!"

Edward sighed and walked up the stairs. I gathered the few trunks Esme was able to steal from my house. Within a few hours, we had the house packed and were on our way to Brighton.

* * *

**How was that? **

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	21. God, Angels, and BearsOh my: Emmett

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know what you're all thinking - "Finally!" I am sooooo deeply sorry I haven't updated! I've been sooooo uber busy and I had writer's block! I wrote this chapter so many times and wasn't able to make it 'flow'...until now. **

**I would like to thank RangerRainbow for inspiration and jazz-can-bite-me-any-day for guilt-ing me into re-trying/re-typing this chapter and getting rid of my WB**

**PS: I really love all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...**

* * *

Empov

_1928 Tennessee_

The front door slammed shut and I rushed into the living room, almost breaking a vase in my haste.

"You're back!" I exclaimed with a cheeky smile plastered on my face.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Dad said, pulling me into a hug. "Happy birthday, Emmett," he wished.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"You're finally a teen! Gosh, you are getting old," he said with mock horror.

"So are you, Pops!" I grinned at him. "Mum finished my cake while you were gone. She's over at Mrs Thompson's down the street."

"Probably gossiping again," he laughed-sighed.

"Where did you go this time?" I asked. Dad transferred patients from hospital to hospital. He mostly worked with mental patients, though.

"Ohio," he replied. It brought back a fuzzy memory of a brunette girl. I frowned, trying to get a clearer image.

"What has you thinking so hard, son?" Dad asked. I shrugged.

"Do you remember a brunette girl?" I asked him. Dad tilted his head.

"You need to be more specific," he said.

"You brought her to Ohio, too, I think. She came here when I was little," I tried to elaborate. Dad thought for a moment.

"Brunette, you say?" he said. I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Isabella?"

"Yes!" I yelled. "Do you know what happened to her? She was really nice, was she not?"

"She was," Dad sighed. "She was such a sweet girl. She seemed so normal, too. I don't remember if her mother had a valid reason to commit her."

"Do you think you could find out more for me?" my curiosity spiked.

"I'll try," he replied, "I'm curious, too. Now let's hide before your mother gets back. Maybe we can scare her this time!" Laughing, I ran off to hide under the kitchen sink.

oOo

_Two days later_

I came home from school and dumped my backpack behind the couch.

"Emmett," my dad called from the couch. I hadn't realized he was sitting there. "Sit down." I did as instructed and sat next to him. He had his nose buried in today's paper. After a few minutes, he sighed, folded the paper, set it down, and looked at me.

"I looked up the girl you asked me about," he started. I paid more attention.

"I looked up her twin sister, too," he stopped.

"And?" I prompted.

"They both went missing," he sighed again, "and in the same week, too, from what I found." How do people go missing from asylums? And how coincidental that it was _twins_ that went missing.

"What did you know about them? Before it happened? And now?" I probed.

"Isabella and Mary Alice Brandon-Swan," he began, "or Bella and Alice as they preferred, are- were, from Biloxi, Mississippi. They were accused of being witches, if I remember correctly, and blamed for their fathers' murder. They were only sixteen." Dad shook his head.

"They had one little sister that tried to fight their mother. Their mother loathed them. From what I recall, they had a kind neighbour, Ms," he paused, trying to remember her name, "Ms Ha-olly?" he sounded out carefully. "Holly, Hally, Hannah," he tried, "Ms Hale!" he exclaimed, recollecting her name.

"She almost got herself arrested for trying to help the girls," he chuckled softly. "When we arrived here, I realized that their bags were switched. Their mother wanted them separated. I'm not sure what they endured at the asylums, and I'm not sure I want to know, either, but I do know it wasn't pleasant. They went missing right around when their seventeenth birthday would've been."

"What did they look like?" I asked him. Dad looked up, surprised by my question.

"You remember, do you not?" he tilted his head a little to the side.

"Only I little," I shrugged.

"They were brunette. Incredibly short and petite, and they brown doe-eyes," he described.

"Were they pretty?" Dad laughed and nodded. An image formed in my head. I wasn't sure if it was a fuzzy memory or just my imagination, but I thought it would be pretty close to what Bella would've looked like.

oOo

_Six years later, June 1935_

"I'm leaving!" I called out to my parents. I had just celebrated my twentieth birthday and I wanted some alone time. So, I was going hunting in the Appalachian Mountains.

"Wait!" Mom yelled, bounding down the stairs.

"Do you have everything?" she asked, being maternal. "Enough food, money, clothes, clean underwear?"

"Mom!" I half whined and half complained.

"Alright, alright," she said, laughing.

"Stay safe, Emmett," she whispered, hugging me.

"Promise," I told her, kissing her cheek. "I'll be back in three days, max." She squeezed me once more around my torso before releasing me altogether. I ran out of the house with a hiking bag and a small gun.

oOo

_Two (and a half) days late_

_(Morning of the third day)_

I stepped out of the small tent I had pitched and stretched. The sun was just rising, it was dawn. I breathed in the fresh air, smelling the leaves and dewed grass, and smiled. I loved the wilderness. The crack of a branch startled me. I looked immediately to my right, where the sound had come from, and saw a giant black bear. I froze.

I racked my brain, trying to remember what to do. Was I supposed to size it up or stay still? Or make loud noises and wave my arms frantically? Where was my gun? I was locked in a glaring contest with the bear. At that point, I realized that if I moved, it would attack. I held my breath, trying to stay as still as I could. That was my mistake. I started to feel lightheaded and tipped slightly. I didn't comprehend its charge until the bear was above me.

oOo

_(Too depressing to write)_

He finished playing with me then, and I knew I was about to die. I couldn't move, and my consciousness was slipping away. I heard what I thought was another bear, and a fight – over which would get my carcass, I supposed. Suddenly, it felt like I was flying. I figured I'd died, but I tried to open my eyes anyway. It was an angel and I knew I was dead. I didn't even mind the pain – I fought to keep my eyelids open, I didn't want to miss one second of the angel's face.

Why haven't we arrived in heaven yet? It must be a lot farther than I expected. When was she going to start flying? Then, she brought me to God. God was blond and strangely pale. Though, he was beautiful. In a man way. God and the angel started talking really quickly. I guess it was my judgement. I'd had a little too much fun in my twenty years. It didn't surprise me when I felt the fires of hell.

What surprised me, though, was that the angel didn't leave. How could something so beautiful be allowed to stay in hell with me? I was grateful, though. Every time God came to check on me, I was afraid he would take her away, but he never did. Maybe those preachers who talked about a merciful God might have been right after all. And then the pain went away and they explained things to me. They were surprised at how little disturbed I was over the vampire issue. But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?

Hell's not so bad when you get to keep an angel with you.

(Stepheniemeyer . com Outtakes "Emmett and the Bear" slightly edited)

oOo

_A few days later_

"Full name?" I asked Rosalie as she sat across the coffee table from me. We were both on the floor with our legs crossed, questioning each other about everything.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," she replied automatically. _Hale_..A fuzzy memory appeared in my head. _"From what I recall, they had a kind neighbour, Ms," he paused, trying to remember her name, "Ms Ha-olly?" he sounded out carefully. "Holly, Hally, Hannah," he tried, "Ms Hale!"_ I frowned, trying to remember what we were talking about.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Rosalie questioned.

"Did you know two girls by the name of," I paused, remembering, "Isabella and Alice Mary? Last name," I paused again, "Brandon- and something about a duck?" I heard her intake of breath and Edward's rushed footsteps down the stairs.

"Isabella and _Mary_ Alice Brandon-_Swan_?" Edward asked.

"You knew them too?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. Edward growled.

"He was Bella's fiancé," Esme said, coming through the front door.

"You knew them too?" I repeated.

"How do you know them?" Edward growled. Talk about being possessive; or territorial. Edward hissed. _Oops, sorry Mr Mind-reader._

"I'll explain if you _all_ do, too," I compromised. Edward stiffly nodded his head.

"My dad was the one who drove Bella to the asylum. My uncle drove Alice," I said her name unsurely, "to hers. It was when I was really young but I asked my dad to explain what happened to them a few years back. He said he disappeared. I had this image of what she looked like from parts of my dads' description and part memory." I showed him in my mind.

"She was much more stunning than that," he whispered. I snorted. _Biased?_ I thought to him. He shrugged.

"Your turn," I told them.

"My aunt, Lily, lived next to them," Rosalie spoke first. "She told me about them the day I 'disappeared'. It made me feel more fortunate and less egoistic. Though, it wasn't by much," Edward harrumphed.

"I was Bella's fiancé, as Esme said," Edward said, "I met them in Chicago when the twins were fifteen. Their family was vacationing and she, literally, bumped into me," he laughed, reminiscing. "I proposed to her Christmas of 1917. We were both sixteen-" he stopped suddenly.

"I was Bella's nurse at the asylum," Esme spoke up, sensing Edward's reluctance. Carlisle walked in then.

"Is there anyone who _doesn't_ know the twins?" Carlisle asked with a light tone, trying to brighten the mood in the house.

"You knew them too?" I asked, again.

"Indirectly," he said. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I was Edward's doctor, as you know," he explained, "I wrote to her whilst Edward and his family were ill. He was too weak to write and Bella wanted updates." I nodded in understanding. We all stood in silence.

"Does anyone know what happened to them? My dad mentioned they went missing within the same week," I said, breaking the silence.

"Blood," Edward whispered, his face filled with anguish. Esme hugged him while he just stood there motionless, his expression contorted.

"He went looking for them but all he found was blood in the forest surrounding their hospitals. He couldn't find even one trace of either of them," Rosalie sighed.

"I promised," Edward whispered again. Carlisle sighed.

"This is what happens almost every time he thinks of them," he frowned. "It can't be good for his mental health. Let's agree to never speak or think of them unless absolutely necessary or unless Edward isn't here."

"Agreed," Rosalie said without a moments' hesitation. Edward growled at her. I wasn't sure if it was because of the agreement or from something she thought. I growled back at him. It was as if it were natural to do so; instinct.

"Great," Edward said, exasperated. "Now I'm a fifth wheel!"

* * *

**How was that? Okay? I was going to type something...then I forgot..So, in place, I will tell you a random fact about this chapter: when I was typing it, I thought about Pokemon(which I STILL love) and ended up buying the theme song and the PokeRap (You know...from the Kanto region..?)**

**Questions? Comments? REVIEW! S'il Vous Plait?**


	22. Hope: Jasper and Alice

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Updates will be coming in about once a week. I'll try as hard as I can to keep it consistent.**

**ALSO: I wrote half of this chapter while I was half asleep so it might be a bit weird. I WILL BE WRITING A LONGER ONE NEXT AND IT WILL BE ALICE'S AND JASPER'S POV. It will be of the beginning of their journey and it may also include Bella separating from the Volturi.**

**OR: IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT ME TO, I WILL REWRITE OR EXTEND THIS CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything 'sides the plot**

* * *

Apov

_1948 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

I wandered around the streets of Philadelphia, looking for a place to safely store Bella's trunk. I jumped onto the roof of a boutique and hopped from building to building. After a few buildings, I found a small, dry-spot that was covered by a vent. I stored the trunk under it and peered over the edge of the building. After I made sure no one could see me, I jumped off the roof.

I have only been into towns a few times during my last thirty years of travelling. Most of the time, it was so I could change. It was fascinating how fashion trends would change every few months or so. Even different regions held different styles. My latest change of clothes was just before I arrived here.

Last night, I snuck into a Nordstrom's so I could find an outfit that would blend in. I now had on a dark purple top that was sheer at the collar and the sleeves. It was tight at the waist and had a small belt to go with it. The shirt flared out slightly under the belt. I wore a matching purple skirt to go with it; it ended mid-calf. I wore also had on white, peep toe, high heels. They added about three inches to my four foot eleven stature.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the clouds covered the sky. I knew I was going to meet him soon. I've only seen him in my visions, but I know a lot about him. He was a Confederate soldier in his human life and had honey blonde hair. He was physically twenty years old and has been part of the Southern Wars for a better part of his life. He was exactly six feet tall and had many scars covering his body; his arms especially.

I looked up at the sky and I knew it was about to rain. I skipped into a small café-diner and sat on a bar stool. A few heads looked up to stare at me. An older looking waitress walked over to where I was seated.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" She asked.

"No thank you," I told her, shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. I thought for a moment.

"Actually," I started, "Can I get some water?"

"Of course," she said, smiling.

"Ice-cold, please," I said, smiling back at her. She nodded and turned around to get my drink. When she turned back, a tall cup in her hand, she noticed the folks in the diner were still staring.

"Boys!" she scolded, "Stop starin' at this poor girl and get back to your own dates."

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

"No problem, darling," she said, turning around to serve other customers. When no one was looking, I poured the water into a vase of flowers that sat right next to me.

A few minutes after I 'finished' my drink, they bells on the door started to chime. I had been swinging my legs back and forth while sitting on the barstool and was starting to get bored. As I turned to see who the newcomer was, the scent of a vampire hit me. I spun around to see Major Jasper Whitlock and all of his six feet, vampire glory.

oOo

Jpov

_1948 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

I wandered down a random street wearing an overcoat that covered my Confederate uniform and a pair of dress pants I managed to steal and wore over the uniform pants. It didn't look bulky, nor did it make me look as if I were bigger than I was. A group of humans passed then, and reminded me of my thirst. I hadn't hunted in a while, and my eyes were getting dark. It was inconspicuous, but that meant that it was dangerous for me to be in the city.

My thirst reminded me of Isabella's, or Bella's, diet. I wondered why I haven't attempted it. It was different; I was doubtful that I would be able to control my thirst for humans alone. Yet, I knew I wasn't going to be alone. Bella had told me to find her sister, Mary Alice, and keep her safe. I knew not where or how to find her, only that I will. Or she will. Whichever it was, she knew of me and me of her, only she doesn't know I know of her.

I was confusing myself.

The few facts I know about Alice, was what Peter and Charlotte could tell me. She could see the future so she knows about me. However, I cannot let her know about her sister, who had told me specifically to find her and not to inform Alice of her. So, in turn, she doesn't know that I know of her. She may also know how we were going to find her sister, Bella. Of which, I was completely clueless.

I felt a splatter of water hit my shoulder and looked up. It had started raining and I was standing still in the middle of a street. It was the middle of the day, something I wasn't completely comfortable with, and I knew the humans would get suspicious if they saw me. I turned to my right and headed for the diner that was located on the other side of the road.

As I opened the door, the bells the hung to the ceiling, chimed. The scent of a vampire hit me. It was similar to Bella's. Instead of freesias, it was sweet pea. The 'essence' of it, however, was the same; her scent had the same undertone to Bella's. I turned around to see a Bella-like creature, hopping off a barstool, and skipping towards me. She had shorter hair – it was cut to her shoulders, and she had the same hair colour – though, it was a bit darker, she had the same speckles of brown in her topaz eyes – but it was lighter than Bella's.

She was in front of me then. Mary Alice Brandon-Swan stood right in front of me, with her entire four feet eleven glory. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

oOo

Apov

I sprang off the chair and headed towards him. He looked me over, scrutinizing. Calculating an attack, perhaps.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said and ducked his head, like a good Southern gentleman. I held out my hand for him and he took it without hesitation. I smiled, relieved that he showed up. We walked out of the diner and into the rain. I could feel stares on my back as we left.

I pulled him to the forest for some shade. It was highly vegetated, so there was hardly a chance for any rain to seep through the branches. Once we were settled under a big tree and I was sitting on a rock, it finally hit me. He was here, standing in front of me.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, "We have so much to do! We need to find the Cullen's. But first, we need to get you to switch diets. Then we need to find a way to find Bella. Oh and I can't forget about all the little details like-" I was interrupted by a large hand covering my mouth.

"I apologize, Miss," he said, removing his hand, "But I do believe that proper introductions are needed here. I slumped, forgetting that he didn't know about what I was babbling about.

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon-Swan," I introduced myself and stuck out my hand for him to shake. "I am psychic so I tend to get ahead of myself," I continued sheepishly.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he said, shaking my hand, "I have the power of empathy, though, you probably knew that."

"I should probably explain everything now, shouldn't I?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have to get something, first," I told him, remembering Bella's bag. "You're welcome to join me. It won't take very long."

"I'll follow you," he said, gesturing for me to lead the way.

I ran back in to town with Jasper on my heels. Making sure I no humans were around, I jumped on the roof. It was only drizzling now. I retrieved the trunk and turned around. I saw Jasper's face turn from what looked to be understanding to a mask of confusion. I made a mental note to ask him about that later and started hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

**Yes? No? Feel free to pitch ideas or complain about anything in a PM or review. If enough people ask me, I will rewrite or extend this chapter.**

**Comments? Questions? Review!**


	23. Surprise the New Family

**Thank for les reviews! READ: the first part of the chapter is an extension to the previous one. It is followed by some AliceXJasper fluff then...you can probably guess!**

**AND AGAIN: If anyone wants additional POV's or something, feel free to PM me or tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't owneth anything...eth**

* * *

Apov

I sat on I tree stump, bouncing in exhilaration, while Jasper stood across from me, studying me. He looked as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. I don't think he even knew he was staring. I stared back, trying to figure out why he was studying me. I stilled myself and gawked for a moment until my attention span decided it was time for me to do something else. I started bouncing, again, and looked around.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Doing what?" I questioned back.

"Bouncing," he said pointedly.

"I don't know," I told him and shrugged, "I guess it was because I was all cooped up before." He nodded in understanding; although, I doubted he actually did.

"You never did explain," he said.

"That's because you've been staring at me since I sat down," I accused.

"Have I?" He frowned, "I apologize, ma'am." I giggled at his chivalry.

"Where should I start?" I asked.

"From the earliest thing you can remember," he instructed.

"Well," I started, "I don't remember much of my human life. Only that I have a twin sister, Bella, of who should be a vampire, too, and another sister, younger, I think. I have I picture of all of us in my locket." I paused to open my locket and showed it to him. He eyes widened for a margin of a second. I pretended not to notice and continued, closing my locket as I spoke.

"Bella was engaged. Her fiancé, Edward, gave me this bracelet," I held up my wrist, showing my pretty bracelet. A flash of recognition crossed his face. I continued, again, pretending not to notice. "He's supposed to be a vampire, too."

"I'm not sure how I was changed, nor do I remember how I got this bag. It's my sister's, which you probably have figured out by now," I felt Jasper emit a small dose of panic. It was gone before I was able to comprehend it.

"When I 'woke up'," I used my fingers to make quotation marks, "I was alone. I figured out the few things I know now, and I had a vision. Two, actually," I corrected. "The first was of you and how we met." He nodded solemnly.

"The other was of our family," I told him.

"Family?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup!" I nodded enthusiastically. "Eventually, there will be eight of us. Bella will be joining us at a later date. When we find them, the Cullen's, there will be five people- vampires. Carlisle is the patriarch. Esme is his wife and the matriarch. Then there's Rosalie who is so extremely pretty. She's married to Emmett who is supposed to be really strong. And then there's Edward who, from the looks of my visions, only sulks and concentrates on anything but the minds of everyone else. They are all animal drinkers, or vegetarians, as they call it, like me!"

"Minds?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, right, Edward reads minds," I shook my head, wondering how I had forgotten that detail.

"Does anyone else have powers?" he asked, wary. I shook my head. He looked at the ground and frowned. I stayed quiet while he absorbed and comprehended all the information I just told him. I hope I didn't scare him off.

"Let's get going, then!" he said, a surprising me. I froze, and then relaxed, a bright smile appearing on my face.

"First, we need to get you started on your new diet!" I hopped off the stump and pulled him with me, deeper into the forest.

oOo

_Two years later(1950)_

_Somewhere in the mountain/forests of southern Idaho_

Jasper and I slowly made our way to Oregon where our new family was currently residing. They were staying just outside a city called Astoria. For the past two years, Jasper and I were inseparable. I helped him with his new diet, which went surprisingly well. Of course, he slipped up a few times, but his eyes maintained its golden shade.

The sun was about to rise and we had stopped by a small waterfall for a break. Jasper laid on his stomach on the grass by the water with his head lying on his arms. He watched as I pranced around, picking various flowers and pretty weeds. I found a patch of dandelions and picked two. I ran back to Jasper.

"Make a wish," I told him, handing him a dandelion. He looked at me with slight confusion.

"When I was little, Bella and I would always wish on dandelions. The white, fluffy things would blow away in the wind. We were told that our wish would fly on it and would come true when the new dandelions bloomed," I explained.

"Did your wish ever come true?" He asked.

"It did," I smiled, "I found you." Jasper beamed, stood up, and kissed me softly. I giggled when he then proceeded to wish on the dandelion enthusiastically. I followed his example and wished to find the Cullen's soon.

"What did you wish for?" I asked Jasper.

"I can't tell you," he said dramatically. I laughed, grasping his hand in mine.

We stood in silence, enjoying the silence and the warmth the sun provided. I rested my head on his chest and could see him sparkle from behind my eyelids. He started humming a tune I didn't recognize. The melody was so pretty. I looked up to see his eyes closed. He looked so serene. He opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"Dance with me," I told him without processing it. Jasper laughed a throaty laugh.

He took one step backwards and held out his hand, the other behind his back. Smiling, I placed the flowers on the ground and took his hand. He pulled me closer and started twirling us around the clearing. We continued dancing until the sun was high in the sky. Sighing, Jasper stopped our private dance.

"We should get going," he said.

"I guess," I replied, a bit reluctant to leave.

oOo

We ran through the rest of the day. We stopped at night to hunt, before continuing running. Jasper, being the gentleman he is, carried Bella's trunk. He never asked me what was in it, and every time I spoke of her, he always got these curious looks on his face; as if he understood or knew about it. I didn't question him about it. I figured he would tell me when he was ready to.

The sun was shining bright and we were just reaching the house. We ran through the last of the trees and slowed to a walk. Jasper squeezed my hand, trying to get me to calm down a bit. I looked at him apologetically. I looked up at the beautiful house before me. It was white, two stories, and had a wrap-around porch. Pulling Jasper along behind me, I ran up to the door and knocked. A blonde man opened it; Carlisle.

"Hi," he greeted, "Can we help you?"

"Carlisle!" I exclaim, "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Can I have Edward's room? Please? He won't mind! Oh and where's Esme? I have to thank her-"

"I apologize for her," I hear Jasper say above me, "She tends to get ahead of herself."

"Oh my word," a new voice sounds from behind Carlisle. It was a pretty brunette; Esme. "Is that-"

"Esme!" I yelled, tackling her in a hug. "Thank you so much for taking care of my sister!"

"You must be Alice," she said in understanding, returning my hug. "You look so much like your sister. Why don't you two come in and we can sort everything out. Carlisle," she addresses him, "Call Edward and Emmett immediately." Carlisle nods and runs off. Jasper sends me confusion and amusement, telling me that Carlisle was still confused, though, he understood, somewhat.

"What is all the racket?" A beautiful blonde, Rosalie, appeared at the staircase.

"Come here, Rosalie," Esme told her, "This is Alice and," she stopped.

"Jasper," I finished for her. Rosalie smiled though she said nothing.

"Can I move into Edward's room?" I asked Esme. "He won't mind and it'll be even more of a surprise when he gets here. It will only take an hour," I pleaded. Esme bit the inside of her cheek, debating.

"I'll help!" Rosalie agreed slyly. I turned to Jasper, silently asking for him to manipulate Esme into saying yes.

"All right," she said finally. I smiled, triumphant, before seeing a short vision.

"Edward and Emmett will be home in three hours," I declared, "Why did they even go so far? There are some bears closer to here than Washington," I continued, mostly to myself.

"I'm guessing your gift intensified?" Esme asked. I nodded.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and I started to move Edward's personal belongings to the garage. We left the furniture as it was, though, there was no bed. Rosalie and Esme managed to find some clothes that would fit Jasper and I. Rosalie seemed a bit wary of Jasper and tended to stay slightly farther away from him. Carlisle tried to be as welcoming as possible, even though we probably did seem somewhat strange to him. He trusted Esme to know that it would be fine.

"Bella has a necklace like yours," Esme noted when we were done. We were seated on the couch, waiting the boys' return.

"And the same bracelet," she added.

"Edward gave us the bracelet," I told her, "And I think our other sister gave us the necklace." Esme smiled.

"If this is a surprise, shouldn't we block our thoughts?" Rosalie asked.

"That's a great idea!" I told them. They all agreed to do so.

"Go into the kitchen," Carlisle instructed, playing along. I grinned and dragged Jasper behind me.

"They'll be here in five minutes," I told them before retreating into the kitchen.

Sure enough, five minutes later, I heard them arriving at the house.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled, bursting through the front door. "What was so important that we had to come back immediately? And then when we do, you block your thoughts?"

"ME!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air, coming out of the kitchen, with Jasper right behind me. Edward and Emmett froze.

"Alice?" Edward asked, dumbfounded. I nodded. He took a step towards me as Emmett realized who I was. I felt Jasper stiffen next to me, and he pulled me behind him, shielding me from any possible danger. Overprotective fool.

"THE Alice?" Emmett asked. I peered around Jasper to see Emmett peering around him, too, trying to see me. I squeezed Jasper's hand.

"Yes, Emmett," I said, stepping around Jasper, "THE Alice," I copied his tone.

"How does she know my name?" He asked Edward. Edward laughed loudly. I looked at Jasper, who then let go of my hand. I ran straight to Edward and hugged him.

"I've missed you," I told him.

"As have I, Alice," he whispered, hugging me back.

"Do you know if-" he stopped, sounding like he was choking. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "Don't lose hope, though," I showed him my visions of Bella. Edward became rigid for a moment before relaxing slightly.

"What happened to you, Alice," Edward asked. He smiled mischievously. "I see your previous crush on a certain Civil War major-" Embarrassed, I thumped his back, hard. I heard everyone start to laugh as I glared at him.

"Beware, Edward Anthony Masen," I paused, "Cullen. I know _many_ secrets about you, too." Edward smiled, sheepish.

"Sure," he said passively, "now explain." I walked back over to Jasper before I started.

"Well, I'm not sure about the human part of my life," I began, "You probably know a lot more than I, but when I woke up, I remembered a few things. Bella, you, and Bella's trunk. You can take a look, if you wish, when I'm finished. I still have visions, and they led me to finding Jasper and you. I literally just wandered around until I found Jasper, and since then, we've been trying to find all of you. Jasper?" I faced him, letting him start his own story.

oOo

JPOV

_(a little bit earlier)_

"If this is a surprise, shouldn't we block our thoughts?" Rosalie asked. That proved a problem. I had to block all my thoughts of knowing Bella. I had kept my promise to her, though, when it was only Alice, it was easier. She couldn't read minds.

"That's a great idea!" Alice told them. They all agreed, feeling excited about what was to happen.

"Go into the kitchen," Carlisle instructed, playing along. Alice dragged me behind her.

"They'll be here in five minutes," Alice told them before we retreated into the kitchen.

Sure enough, five minutes later, I heard them arriving at the house.

"Carlisle!" a male voice yelled, bursting through the front door. "What was so important that we had to come back immediately? And then when we do, you block your thoughts?" I guessed it was Edward.

"ME!" Alice yelled, throwing her arms in the air, coming out of the kitchen, with me right behind her. The two males, Edward and Emmett, froze.

"Alice?" The lankier one, Edward asked, dumbfounded. She nodded. He took a step towards her as realization dawned on the big guy, Emmett. I stiffened, tasting Emmett's emotions, and pulled Alice behind me, shielding her from any possible danger.

"THE Alice?" Emmett asked. Alice peered around me as Emmett did the same from where he stood, trying to see me. Alice squeezed my hand, telling me it was okay.

"Yes, Emmett," she said, stepping around me, "THE Alice," she copied his tone.

"How does she know my name?" Emmett asked Edward, confused. Edward laughed loudly. Alice gave me a look and I let go of her hand. She ran straight to Edward and hugged him.

"I've missed you," She told him.

"As have I, Alice," he said genuinely, hugging her back.

"Do you know if-" he stopped, sounding like he was choking. The emotions coming off of him was almost torturous.

"I'm sorry," Alice told him, "Don't lose hope, though," she said.

"What happened to you, Alice," Edward asked. He smiled mischievously, his emotions held amusement. "I see your previous crush on a certain Civil War major-" Alice became embarrassed, and she I thumped his back. Everyone started to laugh while I smiled inwardly.

"Beware, Edward Anthony Masen," she said, "Cullen. I know _many_ secrets about you, too." Edward smiled, sheepish.

"Sure," he said passively, "Now explain." Alice walked back over to me before and started.

"Well, I'm not sure about the human part of my life," she began, "You probably know a lot more than I, but when I woke up, I remembered a few things. Bella, you, and Bella's trunk. You can take a look, if you wish, when I'm finished. I still have visions, and they led me to finding Jasper and you. I literally just wandered around until I found Jasper, and since then, we've been trying to find all of you. Jasper?" she faced me, letting me start my own story.

"When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas." I started, "I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always…liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities as well. By the first battle of Galveston – well, it was more of a skirmish, really – I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbour. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember that one night very clearly. We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marvelling at it. even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

" 'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely , delicate voice – ot was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white.

"The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. she leaned towards me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

" 'Mmm,' she said. 'Lovely.'

"The small one the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it."

**(Eclipse page 292-293)**

"The Southern Wars," Carlisle whispered.

"Yes," I agreed, "I was changed and put in charge of Maria's army. I was her second in command; her puppet. I trained the newborns and then disposed of them. One night, a man named Peter was helping me dispose of them. He had lasted five years and was a close friend. When a woman named Charlotte came out, he yelled for her to run. They both took off.

"Five years later, they came back for me. They told me how civilized the north was. I agreed to go without much more thought." I edited slightly.

"How did you manage to escape alive?" Carlisle asked.

"Peter and Charlotte had aid from the Volturi," I explained. I knew Edward could tell I was hiding something.

"Wouldn't they have killed you, too?" he asked, mostly to himself. "The Volturi don't give second chances," he repeated the words Bella had said all those years ago. I shrugged in response, hiding the truth from Edward.

oOo

EdPOV

Jasper was hiding something. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. I was about to call him out on it when Alice spoke.

"I suppose you would want to take a look in Bella's trunk, right, Edward?" she said, "It's in your old room." I ran to my room without processing the word 'old'.

"Where's all my stuff?" I asked, shocked.

"Garage," Alice said, coming into _my_ room and pulling out a trunk. It was one that I've only seen once before, in my human life. The colours on it were starting to fade. It was black with Bella's first and middle name stitched on the sides and her hyphenated last name on the top and bottom. Their family crest was on there, too.

Slowly, I walked over to it. I set it down carefully and opened it. It smelled like her.

"There a hidden spot, here," Alice said, opening a secret compartment. "You might want to see these," she said, pulling out a small book I recognized as Bella's sketchpad.

I carefully opened it. It was filled with pictures of Cynthia, Alice, and towards the middle, my human self, started appearing. When I got to the last page, something fell out. All but the last three letters I personally sent were there. I read each one through, remembering her replies. I put everything back carefully and turned around. Everyone had piled into the room. I swallowed.

"We need to find her," I told all of them, determinately.

* * *

**I edited Jasper's story because I didn't feel like typing the entire six pages that Stephenie Meyer has. I may come back and do it, though.**

**Any suggestions? additional POV's? anything at all? even if its something totally random or irrelevant to the story?**

**BTW, I love all of your enthusiasm! Thank you ALL sooo much!**

**Questions? Comments? REVIEW!**


	24. Then to Now

**Thanks for the reviews! this chapter is seven pages on microsoft word..not the longest but i cant think of anything else to say here...i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i still dont own anything...**

* * *

Cpov

_(1951 Astoria, Oregon)_

It's been a little over a year since Alice and Jasper joined our ever-growing family. Now, I can't imagine our family without them. Alice brought some good news of her sister, Bella, and Edward has been even more determined to find her. Jasper still had troubles with our diet, which is to be expected. After half a century of instant satisfaction, he was not used to waiting or controlling his thirst.

The 'kid's' have gone out hunting and Esme was helping an elderly woman in town with her garden. I sat in my office, trying to figure out where to move to next. The shrill ring of the telephone brought me out of my inner ramblings.

"Hello?" I asked, answering the phone.

"Carlisle!" Tanya Denali answered with her slight Russian accent noticeable.

The Denali's were another 'vegetarian' coven in Alaska. I met her about a few decades ago and before Alice and Jasper arrived, we stayed with her for a number of years. She had shown an interest in Edward, though, turned her down. She was still quite persistent. Her sister, Irina, was quite a troublemaker, though, she was ferociously loyal to her other sisters. Kate was probably the most grounded out of the three, though, she was still quite outgoing. She could run an electric current on her skin and shock people. Carmen was a Spanish vampire that had joined the three before I was born. She found Eleazar, an old member of the Volturi, and he joined their family.

"Tanya," I greeted, "How have you and your family been?"

"Great!" She replied, "As your family has, I presume?"

"Yes," I told her, "We have gained two more members this past year."

"Oh! How wonderful!" she exclaimed, ever so enthusiastic, "You must visit us! I would love to meet the new Cullen's!"

"Alright," as bad as this thought was, she was probably trying to find another excuse to see Edward, "I was actually thinking of relocating. Perhaps to Anchorage?" I wondered out loud. We would be close enough to her family to visit often, but far enough for Edward to avoid her if necessary.

"That would be wonderful!" she said, "When would you be coming up?"

"About a week or two," I replied.

"Would you us to find you a house?" she asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," I told her sheepishly.

"Of course not, dear friend," she laughed, "How many rooms? Are the new members mated?"

"Five or six rooms and yes they are. I will pay you back as soon as we see each other again. Thank you so much, Tanya," I said.

"It is no bother, Carlisle," she said firmly, "I must go now. Irina is calling for me. I'll see you soon!" She hung up then.

oOo

Epov

We were all done hunting, so we were all gathered in a small meadow with a pond. Rosalie was watching Emmett chase a rabbit at human speed and Jasper watched Alice gather some wildflowers. I sat against a rock, enjoying the sun. Alice suddenly froze, mid-step.

_A strawberry blonde, whom I recognized as Tanya Denali, pranced forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Eddie!" she exclaimed, "How good to see you again." She hugged me tightly. Alice looked angry and Tanya just smirked at her. _

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed, coming out of her vision.

"Care to explain?" she instructed angrily.

"Alice," Jasper said, rushing over to her, "What's wrong?"

"A strawberry blonde with a Russian accent wrapped around Edward," she hissed. Emmett burst out in laughter.

"What did Tanya do now?" he guffawed.

"_Tanya," _Alice spat, "was wrapped around _Eddie_ while she smirked at me. I think she was claiming him." Emmett laughed louder and Rosalie joined him.

"Alice, calm down, please?" I begged, "Tanya Denali has showed some interest in me and I turned her down."

"It doesn't seem like she got the message," she hissed.

"That's because she's the most stubborn, hard-headed, idiotic vampire on the planet! Edward turned her down more than I can count on both hands" Rosalie laughed, "Don't worry, Alice. Just ignore her. The rest of us usually do."

"Alright," Alice huffed. We settled down after that until realization dawned upon me.

"Wait!" I yelled, "What were we doing in Alaska?"

oOo

Apov

_(One week later, Anchorage, Alaska)_

After Carlisle broke the news of our move, everything was in chaos. Rosalie and I bought trunks and boxes, along with more clothes, while everyone else packed up the house. We left the furniture and took only what couldn't be replaced easily.

When we arrived at our new house, Carlisle was waiting for us with Tanya. We entered the house, each of us carrying a box or two, placed them at the side of the living room. Esme went to Carlisle as the rest of us turned to get more boxes. Before we could move, however, Tanya threw her arms around Edward.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheeks, "How good to see you again." She hugged Edward tightly. When she wouldn't let go of him, I started to get frustrated. She mistook my expression as jealously and smirked.

"Edward," I said, trying not to lose my temper. "Will you please help me with _my_ trunk?"

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something, pixie?" Tanya said, just as Edward opened his mouth to reply.

"Actually, Tanya," Edward tells her, trying to detangle himself from her, "That would be best." Edward, Rosalie and Emmett run back outside to get more things. As I made my move to leave, Tanya stopped me.

"Watch it, pixie," she growls. Jasper growls back at her but she pays him no mind.

"Edward is _mine_. If you think he will give you the time of day, you better think twice," she continues.

"I'm not interested in him," I clarify, "But if you think that he's yours, think again." Tanya leaped at me, but before she could get within three feet of me, Jasper had her pinned to the ground. Everyone, including the Denali coven, came into the room hearing Tanya and Jasper's growls.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, shocked.

"He, he just attacked me!" Tanya cried. Jasper grips her neck harder.

"Jasper," I call him softly. He lets her go and runs to me, checking me for any damage. I showed Edward what happened.

"Tell the truth, Tanya," Edward instructs her as she gets off the floor.

"It is!" she dry-sobbed. "I didn't do anything! He just leaped at me!" The look on her face was of faux terror. Edward scoffed.

"Do you have something to add, Edward?" a dirty blonde, whom I guessed was Irina, asked.

"Alice got angry when Tanya hugged me. She sensed my discomfort and asked if I wanted to help her unload the cars and I agreed. Rosalie, Emmett, and I left and Tanya stopped Alice. She warned Alice to stay away from me saying, and I quote, 'Edward is _mine_. If you think he will give you the time of day, you better think twice.' Alice merely corrected her and she became angry and attacked Alice. Jasper, coming to Alice's defence, stopped her." Carlisle and Eleazar looked at each other, not knowing who to believe.

"I'm going to have to believe Edward," Carlisle said.

"Surely you can't!" Tanya shouted, "Look at him!" she pointed to Jasper. "You cannot trust him! Look at all his scars!" Jasper flinched and I squeezed his hand.

"He was changed to be a part of the Newborn Wars," Carlisle said, "He escaped and changed his diet. He won't hurt someone without cause." Edward suddenly laughs. Everyone looks at him expectantly.

"Tanya is feeling exasperated," he clarified, "She's wondering why you would believe Jasper over her."

"Stay out of my mind, Edward," she hissed.

"Believe me, I am trying my hardest," he said, getting fed up with her antics. "Jasper is the one who told me. I figured out the other part for myself."

"Power over emotions," Eleazar muttered, "I can tell what someone's power is."

Tanya huffed, storming out of the house. A piercing shriek echo's through the forest.

"I think it's best if we left now," Eleazar said.

"Of course," Esme replies, "It was nice seeing you again." The remaining Denali's nodded and ran out. Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"That went well," Carlisle said, breaking the tension. We all burst out laughing.

oOo

Bpov

_(1990, Volterra, Italy)_

I ran into the feeding room with Jane and Alec at my sides.

"You called, Master?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I have a mission for you," We waited for Aro to elaborate. "Do some clean-up in Central and South America. Make sure everything is in order there. Bring Felix and Demetri with you. When you are done, Bella, you are free to leave. If we need you, we will send someone to find you. Call us of your whereabouts every so often. Jane, Bella, Alec? I forgot, whose turn is it to lead?"

"Mine," Alec told him. Aro nodded.

"Pack quickly. You leave at dusk," he dismissed us. I ran back to my room to pack my belongings. It was the right time to leave. Aro knew it, too. I would've left earlier, but my instincts told me it wasn't time. So, I waited.

To the outside world, the Volturi were ruthless. Inside the walls, we were like a family. Well, some of us were. Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and I were close. Demetri and Felix slowly became a part of the little group of friends I had here. I was never forced to kill a vampire, but on a few occasions, when we were in dire situations, I had dismembered a few vampires. I was still seen as a sadistic, bitter person, just as Jane and Alec were. I still acted like that when I wasn't comfortable.

I pulled some clothes I had into the luggage's I had acquired. They were the all black and had the Volturi coat of arms on the top. I managed to squeeze two of them with regular clothes, one with my black cloaks, necklaces, and other items that show I'm part of the Volturi, and the last with sketchpads, other accessories, a few pairs of shoes, and money. I was already wearing a black, floor length, cloak and a Volturi necklace. I put on a pair of black flats and used my shield to carry the bags and my most precious belonging – Alice's trunk.

My shield was enormously powerful. I could use it as a form of telekinesis; I could 'feel' for things far away – about a ten miles radius. I could prevent physical advances, or use it to prevent mental attacks. Jane, Alec, and I were the Volturi's prized possessions.

I placed the bags in the car and waited for the rest to arrive. When they did, dressed in a similar fashion to me, Afton drove us to the airport. The Volturi stayed on top of technology. We had limo's, sports cars, private airplanes, boats, and even a hot air balloon. As we boarded the plane, Afton stopped me.

"Aro wanted me to give you this," he said, handing me a shiny, black credit card. "He said that every month, he will deposit around $5000 or more American dollars on it. Use it as you please and if you need more, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank him for me, please," I told him. I walked onto the plane and Jane handed me a Coach wallet.

"I didn't think you had one," she said.

"Thanks," I said, hugging her. I kept the card and placed the wallet into one of my bags.

oOo

_(March, 2011, Sea-Tac airport)_

Yesterday, Aro called me with great news. He found Edward, Alice and Jasper. They were staying with the Cullen's, a vegetarian coven, in Forks, Washington. They are attending Forks High School and Carlisle Cullen, the patriarch, was a doctor.

Aro called the school, fabricating a story, and I was to start later today. I was supposed to be a daughter of an important Italian businessman, namely Aro, who wanted to explore the world. So, he sent me here because his close friend, Carlisle, could watch over me. I was living on my own, however. Aro called Carlisle, saying one of his guard members was going to be living close to him. The only information they knew was that I was vegetarian.

I walked off the elevator, other people letting me go first, with a Burberry tote and Alice's trunk as my carry-on. I stepped onto the escalator, going up, and walked towards baggage claim. I grabbed the two luggage's' I was allowed, both with the Volturi insignia, and walked out of the airport. A vampire stood outside, waiting for me.

"You must be Bella," he said, handing me the car keys to my new, red, Ford F-150.

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

"Your house is set up and ready for you, miss," he told me.

"Grazie," I thanked him in Italian. He smiled, turned around, and headed to his black car, parked behind my truck.

I placed my belongings in the passenger side and got in. I found my way to I-5 and headed south. It was still dark and I had plenty of time before school.

oOo

_(Later, in Forks)_

I had just unpacked all my clothes and other belongings when my phone rang. It was a text from Jane, reminding me to go to school. Aro had me on a plan with unlimited text and call internationally. I laughed at the smiley face at the end of the text and went to change.

I put on a pair of Armani boot-cut jeans, a Guess t-shirt, a Burberry military trench coat, Ugg boots, and grabbed my Louis Vuitton, white, Annie GM purse that I was going to use as a book bag. I let my hair flow, pin-straight down my back and stepped out of my little cottage. I arrived at the school before most of the students. I walked into the office, and an elderly woman looked up. Her mouth dropped.

"How can I help you?" she said, recovering.

"I'm Isabella Brandon-Swan. I'm new here," I told her. She shuffled the things around her desk.

"Here we are," she said, pulling out some papers. "Brandon-Swan comma Isabella Marie Volturi. Here is your schedule, and a map. Please ask all of your teacher to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." The bell rang then. "You better get to class. Homeroom is first period. It is basically for free time or whatever your teacher wants you to do. Your homeroom teacher is Mr Berty, who will also be your English teacher during third period."

"Thank you Mrs Cope," I said, looking at the tag on her desk. She smiled and dismissed me.

I walked out of the office, looking at my schedule.

Homeroom with Mr Berty, then government with Mr Jefferson, English with Mr Berty, calculus with Mr Varner, lunch, biology with Mr Banner, and then PE with Coach Clapp.

I walked to the building labelled 'E'. The parking lot and hallways were clear as students were already in class. I opened the door to the class and everyone stopped talking and turned to me. If I still had blood, my face would be as red as a tomato.

"Mr Berty?" I asked the middle-aged man.

"You must be the new student," I nodded. He signed my slip and instructed sit down. He told everyone this period would be a study hall and everyone must be silent or face a detention.

A blonde boy named Mike Newton walked me to government, then an overly helpful, black haired boy named Eric walked me to English, then a brunette girl named Jessica walked me to calculus. Classes were uneventful, for the most part. Everyone just stared and whispered. Mike walked me to lunch, next, where I saw five vampires. They looked up as I entered and I smiled. Hoping Alice could read my mind, I told her to make sure everyone stayed put. I couldn't help but smile as Mike walked me closer to them.

* * *

**FINALLY! mwahahahahaha (Virtual cookies to those who review!)**

**Questions? Comments? REVIEW!**


	25. Reunited

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope no one is TOO mad at me for the cliffy...AND I did write the this chapter right after I updated. However, it turned out quite bad. I tried to update last Sunday and it wouldn't let me...I've tried everyday since, too...**

**amala: Yes, I do still like Twilight. I refuse to hate it just because it's too over-commercialized.**

**starr101: Thank you so much! and yes, you get your cookie now. Unfortunately, I ate it...sorry?**

**kiragirl93: I like the way you think!**

**amisstarrynight: Your review definitely made me almost piss my pants...**

**I would address everyone but that might take a while...I will try to get to everyone eventually though!**

**Disclaimer: My name kinda isn't stephenie...**

**Bella has hair to just below her shoulders. Alice's hair is above her shoulders. **

* * *

Bpov

"We sit here," Mike Newton pointed to a round table in the middle of the cafeteria. We walked closer to the Cullen's table. My ever perky sister, Alice, was sitting, or bouncing, next to a solemn Jasper Whitlock. A beautiful blonde vampire that reminded me of our once-neighbour, Ms Hale, sat next to him, looking at me curiously. Next to her, a burly vampire stared at me with a large grin. His dimples were too familiar. It was as if little Emmett McCarty's had grown up to be a vampire. Next to him, sitting slightly away from the others, was Edward Anthony Masen.

My memories hadn't done him justice. He was so much more beautiful than I remembered. He looked at me with a desperate longing, but followed Alice's vice and stayed. Causing a scene isn't something that none of want. If either of them ran up to me, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hurtling toward them at vampire speed. That would definitely cause a scene. Perhaps, even the end of my vampire life.

"Those are the Cullen's," Mike explained, noticing my gaze.

"They're all adopted by Doctor and Mrs Cullen," Jessica added, coming from behind us.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen," she continued, pointing to them. My suspicion was right. Emmett McCarty, now Cullen, grew up to be a vampire.

"Alice Cullen," she continued, again pointing to each. "They took the family's last name. They aren't actually related" I wondered if Alice would switch to our hyphenated last name. People were bound to see the resemblance between us.

"And Rosalie and Jasper Hale," She pointed, "They're twins." Rosalie had to be related to my late neighbour. Jasper must've taken her last name, just in case he was still in school books as the youngest Confederate major.

"I think Mrs Cullen can't have kids," Jessica continued as the three of us made our way closer to their table and the lunch line.

"That's Edward," Jessica reminded when she noticed me looking at him, "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed and I bit my lip to hide my smile.

We neared their table, standing almost in front of it, as Alice's excitement got hold of her. She hopped off her chair and danced over to me, a cheesy smile plastered on her face. I took a step toward her as she tackled me. Jessica and Mike jumped out of our way.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. I returned her embrace, not caring about our audience.

"I've missed you, too, Alice," I told her. I felt another set of arms engulf us.

"What about me?" Edward's melodious voice sounded from above us. I laughed, letting go of Alice, turned around, and hugged him.

"I've missed you too," he pouted. I giggled and buried my face in his chest.

"Edward," I said, sighing in relief.

"You guys know each other?" Jessica said, dumbfounded. Mike blinked dumbly next to her.

"Sort of?" I squeaked.

"Jessica," Edward addressed her, "We have some catching up to do. Do you mind if my family and I steal her for the rest of lunch, do you?"

"Of course not," she stuttered. Edward flashed her a smile and pulled me to the table as Jessica pulled Mike away.

"I believe introductions are in order," Alice announced once I was seated. "Everyone, this is the infamous Bella," she said. Infamous?

"Bella, this is Jasper _Whitlock_," she giggled.

"I know, Alice," I told her. She looked at my questioningly.

"Don't kill him, okay?" I told her. Edward froze next to me, "Don't kill him either, Edward. I'll explain the full story after school." He relaxed and Alice looked at me with a peculiar look, as if to say 'what did you do?'

"I told Jasper to find you," I said in a rush. Alice opened her mouth to shout, thought better of it, and closed her mouth.

"You better explain later," she huffed finally.

"Do you remember me?" Emmett asked loudly.

"How can I forget those dimples?" I asked rhetorically, laughing. Emmett smiled and laughed with me.

"I'm Rosalie," Rosalie introduced herself, "I am the niece of you old neighbour and married to this big oaf." Emmett pouted as we all laughed.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked quietly.

"You read minds?" I asked him, lifting an eyebrow.

"All except yours," he clarified.

"That would be because I'm a shield," I explained. "I'll tell you all about me after school."

"What's the remainder of your schedule?" Alice asked.

"Biology with Mr Banner then PE," I told her. Her expression saddened.

"I don't have any classes with you," she said.

"I have biology with you, though," Edward said happily.

"That's a plus," I said, smiling. "Alice, do you think-?"

"I don't see why not," Alice said, answering my unfinished question.

"Will you come with me-?" I asked her.

"Of course, but-,"

"That's a given," I laughed, responding to her cut-off sentence.

"Does anyone have any idea what they're saying?" Emmett asked.

"We're all going to Mrs Cope after school to have our schedules rearranged," Edward clarified, "Your half conversations are much easier now that I can read Alice's mind." Edward laughed. I extended my shield over Alice.

"Or not," Edward finished. The Bell rang.

"Meet us outside the gym," Alice and I said at the same time as we separated to go to our classes. Edward laughed as he walked next to me, leading me to Biology.

"Even after a century, you still do that," he shook his head, smiling. "Come on," he said, grasping my hand and pulling me into the classroom.

"Mr Banner," Edward called out to the balding, middle aged man, facing the white-board. He turned around and I gave him my slip to sign.

"Sit next to Cullen," he told me. Edward smiled and led us to our seat. Everyone stared as we sat down.

We kept our hands intertwined under the desk as Mr Banner prattled on about mitochondria. I sat on his right, so he kept my left hand in his. He pulled my hand onto his lap and examined it. I looked at him questioningly. He touched my bracelet and I understood. It still looked new. It had broken a few times, but I always got it fixed. Then, touched my engagement ring. Mr Banner came down the aisle. Edward dropped my hand and looked up as the teacher made his round.

_You kept the ring?_ Edward wrote on his opened notebook.

Why wouldn't I? I wrote back. He stared at it for a few seconds.

_Does that mean you still want to marry me?_ I rolled my eyes. Growing up in the early twentieth century, this was his, or our, version of him asking me if I loved him. Passing notes in a biology classroom was hardly the place for this conversation. Edward looked nervous for the rest of the period for I refused to write back. The bell rang and Edward turned to me anxiously.

"Of course I do," I faced him, answering both his direct question, and the one behind it. A triumphant grin spread across his face.

"I'll see you after class," Edward said as he dropped me off at the gym for PE. He kissed me on the cheek before he turned around and left. Ah, the early twentieth century form of public displays of affection.

I walked into the gym and greeted the coach. After he signed my slip, he instructed me sit out for today and told me he would get a uniform for me tomorrow. The class was playing volleyball. Two teams played while another two sat out. Jessica was in one of the teams that were sitting out. She eagerly sat down next to me.

"You and Edward?" she hinted. If I had blood, I would surely blush.

"Yea," I answered her simply.

"Details!" she squealed.

"I've known him for a long time," I told her, "I haven't seen him for a few years."

"So you guys are together?" she asked directly. I nodded.

"That's why he never dated," she said thoughtfully. I shrugged.

"What about the others?" she asked, "You seemed to know them; Alice especially. You guy's look a lot alike, too."

"Alice and I are twins," I explained, "I've only met Emmett once before – _long_ ago. Jasper, too. Rosalie's family helped mine a while back."

"If you and Alice are twins, which explains the whole look thing," she said, "why weren't you with the Cullen's, with her?"

"We were separated," I improvised, "When my adopted family found out that Dr Cullen had adopted her, as well as the others, they sent me here." Not a lie.

"Just like that?" Jessica asked, still suspicious. "No background checks or anything?"

"Our adopted families are friends," I told her, "We never found out because we lived so far away from each other." It was the truth.

"Where did you live?" she asked.

"Italy," I told her. Her eyes grew.

"That's so cool!" she squealed. "Wait, why don't you have an accent? How did you even end up there?"

"It depends who I'm with," I told her, "And my adopted family had been visiting the states. They wanted to adopt an American child and they found me. They didn't realize I had a sister and no one told them. I told them once we were in Italy but by then, Alice was already adopted." Not entirely a lie. Jessica eyed me as her team was called to play.

"You and Cullen?" Mike said, taking Jessica's spot next to me. I merely nodded. "I don't like it." I sighed and looked at the clock as Coach Clapp told everyone to change. The bell would ring in less than a minute and Mike left, along with the others, to the dressing rooms.

The same time the bell rang, I received a text. I took out my phone and looked at my message: _How was your first day?_ Jane texted me.

_Did you stare at the clock until I got out? _I texted her back, laughing. Holding my phone, I picked up my purse-bag from the floor of the bleacher. My phone vibrated as I walked out of the gym.

_Sort of. Now tell me! Did you find them?_ Jane had texted. Ever the impatient one I laughed to myself as I texted back.

_Yup! I'll call you later!_ I texted and put my phone into my pocket.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, leaning against the wall with his arms around Alice. Edward stood in front of her and Rosalie leaned against Emmett next to him.

"Just texting," I told them. Alice raised her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. "It's Jane." I explained further.

"Volturi?" Edward asked with disbelief.

"I'll explain later," I told him, "Let's go get our schedules changed." I grabbed his hand and we walked to the office.

"Mrs Cope?" I called. She looked up and I gave her my slip.

"How was your first day, dear?" she asked, glancing at Edward, who proceeded to flinch slightly.

"It was good," I told her smiling.

"We were wondering if we could get our schedule's rearranged," Edward told her.

"May I ask why?" she asked.

"Alice and I are twins," I started, "We haven't seen each other in a really long time. Edward and I have been close for a long time, too. We haven't had much contact in _years_. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are also really good friends of mine that I haven't seen or heard from in a while. I would feel a lot more comfortable to have more classes with them."

In the end, Alice and Edward managed to switch their schedules to mine, which was kept the same, and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet, who were posing as seniors, shared homeroom and PE with us. We thanked her and walked out of the building. There were only a few cars in the parking lot and only one stood out, aside from mine; a shiny Volvo.

"Who's riding with whom?" Edward asked, "My car fits five."

"Mine does too," I told him.

"I'm riding with Bella!" Alice declared. She glared at the rest of them.

"Okay then," Edward said quickly, "Everyone else with me." Alice's thoughts must've been unpleasant. I led Alice to my truck with our arms linked.

"It's so you!" Alice exclaimed when we got into my truck. "We have to go shopping sometime! Your truck will be perfect for it! Have I told you I love your outfit?" she rambled as I pulled out of the lot, following the Volvo in front of me.

"Thanks!" I told her, avoiding the shopping issue. "I think I have to tone it down though," I continued. I've noticed that most girls wore a cute blouse, jeans, and a Northface or Helly Hansen windbreaker. Aside from that, no one carried such an expensive purse to school.

"I don't think so," Alice said flippantly. She and the Cullen's wore similar outfits to mine. I shrugged. We sped down the road, going just over 120 miles per hour.

"So what's this about Jasper?" she asked quietly.

"In 1920, I led a mission to help Peter and Charlotte to get him out of the war. We managed to make Maria flee, too," I risked glancing at her. Her expression held no emotion. "You have to understand, Alice. I told him _not_ to let you know because I knew you would come find me and if you did, the Volturi might not let you go."

"They let you go, didn't they?" Alice yelled.

"That's because they promised me I was allowed to leave _before_ they knew of my power. If you came looking for me, both of us would've been trapped there!" I yelled back as I turned right into an almost hidden road between trees.

"You don't know that for sure!" She shouted.

"Yes I do, Alice!" I huffed angrily. "They wouldn't let us leave because we would've been hunted, ripped to pieces and burnt to ashes!" Alice didn't say anything.

"There are two sets of twins in the vampire world. Both have the strongest, most coveted, and feared powers. Alec and Jane can't leave the Volturi because they've spent centuries in the guard and everyone detests them. They don't understand why they are what they are. They grew up the same way we did except it was worse for them. Many vampires fear and hate _me,_ too. It hasn't gotten to the point where it's incredibly dangerous, but if you had joined, we would be just like Jane and Alec. Trapped," I told her, more quietly. I pulled in to a driveway. A huge, white mansion stood proudly. I put the car in park in front of the garage. Alice made no move to get out. Neither did I.

"I'm-," She started to apologize.

"Don't," I told her, "I get it." She hugged me across the gear shift. We got out of the car and Alice led me inside through the garage door. There was a soft gasp as we both entered.

"Esme?" I said, flabbergasted. A wide grin appeared on her face.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, pulling me into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're finally here! You look so much better than," she trailed off.

"Thank you for helping me," I told her as she pulled away from me.

"Carlisle is on the way home." She announced. I laughed.

"I assume this is the same Carlisle from when you were little?" I asked her mischievously.

"You remember," she stated, amazed. I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head.

"Does anyone mind if I run home quickly? I don't live to far away," I said.

"I'll come with you!" Alice volunteered.

"Me too," Edward said. They followed as I ran out of the house and into the woods. I jumped over the river and within minutes, we were at my cottage.

"Esme wanted to remodel this a few years ago," Edward said.

"Oh," I said as I unlocked the door, "If she wanted to, she's welcome to do so." I walked into the small living room and into the door on the right. Opening the door to my closet, I grabbed Alice's trunk.

"I believe this belongs to you," I told her, returning her trunk. Alice's smiled.

"I have yours, too," she said, "I had to fight Edward to keep it in my room." I laughed.

"Should I bring anything?" I asked her.

"Pack!" she instructed. I grabbed the two suitcases I brought on the plane and repacked them. As I bent over to grab a pair of boots, my necklace glimmered.

"What's that?" Edward asked, peering at the small charm the rested next to my locket.

"Volturi insignia," I stated, though it sounded like a question.

"Bella-," Edward started to complain.

"Edward, don't start, please?" I begged, "I'll explain everything later." He agreed stiffly.

We ran back, and Edward insisted on carrying my bags.

"What about mine?" Alice asked jokingly. Edward took hers, too. He ended up with my two suitcases in each hand and Alice's trunk in both arms. We ran back, laughing.

"They turned Edward into a pack mule!" Rosalie laughed once we were inside.

"Ha-ha," Edward said sarcastically and went upstairs, presumably to keep my things.

"I'm Carlisle," a blonde man introduced.

"Hi," I greeted, shaking his hand. "Aro has told me a lot about you." He looked at me questioningly before smiling.

"Good things, I hope," he laughed.

"Mostly," I answered, laughing with him. Once everyone was seated, Edward pulled me next to him on the loveseat.

"Explain," he instructed.

"From the beginning?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"After Esme left," I started, "a man, vampire, named James started working as my nurse. He and his mate conversed one day while he was taking me to lunch," I turned to Alice, "I think they had something to do with your transformation." I told her. "Do you remember?"

"I don't remember much," she said sadly, "Edward had to tell me who Cynthia was." I froze at our little sister's name. I nodded and continued, taking a deep breath.

"They took me one night. After they bit me, another man came. His name was Laurent. They started fighting. Peter saved me; he snuck me away from them and ran me to his house. They went back for Alice's trunk while I changed. They explained everything to me and took me hunting, only, the moment we stepped out of the house, a deer came into their garden and I pounced. I've never tasted human blood," I announced proudly.

"They asked me if I wanted to stay with them, but I told them I had to find Alice and say goodbye to Edward," Edward rubbed circles on the back of my palm. "They told me that in two years they were going to get Jasper and that if I wanted to join them, I was to meet them there. They also said they would leave notes of their whereabouts; however, I went to check about a decade ago. There wasn't anything there. They didn't particularly like that I had joined the Volturi.

"Once I left, I made my way to Chicago, stopping only once to change into a more appropriate ensemble. I went to the hospital and the nurse gave me the address to your family's graves. When I got there, your grave didn't smell like the others. I could tell you weren't there," I spoke to Edward directly. "At first I thought it was just a cruel joke, but I realized that there could be a miniscule chance you were like me. I held on to that." Edward nodded for me to go on.

"I ran into the forest and I realized I was alone and lost. I had nowhere to go, no idea how or where to look for you two and I just broke down. Aro found me like that and offered me a place to stay. He told me that he could train me, teach me how to control my power and teach me all about vampires. I accepted on the condition that he would allow me to leave and that I wouldn't have to kill anyone. After that, we left for Italy.

"On the boat, I told Jane and Alec my story. They could sympathize. No one gets why they're so bitter. If you ask most vampires now, they would say the same about me," I laughed without humour. "Bitter, heartless, and sadistic," I listed.

"After two years, in 1920, I went back to Ohio, where Peter and Charlotte had their house. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix came with me. We travelled to Mexico and destroyed the newborns. We were going to kill Maria, but Jasper came up with the final sentence. She was banned from the wars and forbidden to start any others. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte left after that and the Volturi and I stayed to clean up. We ran back to Ohio when we were done and I told Jasper to find Alice and instructed him not to let her know where I was. If he did, I knew she would come after me. I couldn't let that happen; it was too dangerous.

"On the boat ride back, Jane and I talked. We reached an epiphany. There are two sets of vampire twins and we have the most feared and coveted powers. If the Volturi fell, we would be in serious danger; especially Jane, Alec, and I. Vampires outside the Volturi don't know about Alice, yet, and she's safe until they find out." Jasper's grip around Alice's shoulder tightened.

"After that, I stayed with the Volturi, going on missions, and trying not to kill people. I have dismembered multiple vampires, though. I could leave, and Aro told me multiple times that I could after missions. However, I had this 'feeling' that it wasn't time. On the last mission I went on, I told Aro it was finally time for me to leave. He gave me a credit card and I left right after the mission. I still keep in contact with them.

"My power is a shield. It's a mental shield that protects me from powers like Edward's, Aro's, Chelsea's, Jane's and any mental attack. I can also make it into a physical shield." I finished.

"Physical shield?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Esme, can I break anything?" I asked her slyly.

"I've been meaning to replace this," she said, pointing to the coffee table. I broke it with my shield. Jasper laughed.

"That was definitely not as impressive as the barn," he said in between laughs. I smiled and Edward started laughing next to me.

"Barn?" Emmett asked.

"I broke a barn when Jasper asked," I explained. Emmett laughed with the other two boys.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"Carlisle changed me," Edward said. I thumped him on his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot I hit him.

"For not rescuing me," I said crossly. Rosalie smiled.

"Don't say it," Edward warned.

"Some knight in shining armour you are," she said anyways. I laughed.

"That would be my fault," Carlisle explained. "He snuck off after about ten years though."

"I forgive you," I told Edward, leaning into his side.

"Carlisle changed me, too," Esme informed, "After my baby died I committed suicide."

"I was changed when I was hunting for vampires in England," Carlisle said, "Sixteen hundreds, Bella." My eyes widened.

"You know how I was changed," Jasper said.

"And me," Alice added, "I literally just wandered around until I found Jasper."

"Carlisle changed me after my fiancé and his friends raped me," Rosalie said quietly, "My Aunt Lily told me about you that day."

"My angel saved me when I was being mauled by a bear and took me to God," Emmett declared. I raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett thought Carlisle was God," Edward told me. I nodded; I could understand how he would assume that.

"Bella," Alice said impatiently, "Can we go get your suitcase now?"

"Sure," I told her, getting up.

I followed Alice up the stairs and everyone else followed me. She threw the third door on the left on the second floor open and rushed into her closet. I looked around her room. It was painted a dark purple with light green and white polka dots spotting the room. She had a king sized bed and comforters to match her walls. I refused to think why she would need that bed and groaned at the sight. Her tinkling laugh floated from inside her closet and Jasper looked at me sheepishly. Her trunk sat on a low book shelf that bordered the entire room. Alice came out of her doubled-door closet with my trunk and handed it to me.

"Thank you for keeping it safe," I hugged her.

"You kept mine safe, too," she reminded, "think of it as compensation." I laughed.

She took her trunk into her closet, came back out, and shooed everyone out of her room. Edward tugged on my arm and led me up another flight of stairs to his room. He took my trunk, opened the door, and went in. I looked around in awe. There was a huge shelf on the right side of his room that was filled with CD's and records. There was a complex looking stereo in the middle of it. A black leather couch sat in the middle of the room, facing the shelf. In between the couch and the shelf sat a large table. The back wall of his room was a glass window. The moon peeked in from between the curtains. The left side of his room were two doors. One was probably his closet and the other, a bathroom, perhaps.

"I put your stuff in my closet," he said, walking out of the second door. I nodded, still standing in the doorway. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"I've missed you so much," he said, sounding almost tortured.

"As have I," I told him, clutching his shirt to my face and breathing in his scent. He picked me up, bridal style, and sat me one his lap as he sat on the couch. He laughed.

"Remember when I carried you home from the park?" he asked. I nodded.

"I had to kick the door so someone could open it for us," I recalled.

Compared to modern relationships, Edward's and my relationship was ancient. We've only kissed once – the day he proposed to me – and it was a small peck. In those days, the early part of the twentieth century, it was normal. For our age, it was perfectly normal to be engaged. It wasn't now, though. People hardly even thought about such things at our age. Edward and I were ready for the commitment. We both knew it. Now, with both of us reunited, in the twenty first century, it was abnormal. I fiddled with my ring.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"It's been ninety-four years since you proposed to me," I told him, sliding Elizabeth Masen's ring off my finger. "Ninety-four years since we've seen each other last. Society has changed." I sighed and gave him my ring. Edward looked heartbroken.

"I love you, Edward," I told him truthfully, "but we're posing as juniors. We were sixteen when you proposed, but now, it is strange for anyone in their teens. Seventeen year olds don't get married. They're rarely in committed relationships. We've waited almost a century to get married. I want to do this right."

"You won't wear the ring, though," he said sadly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward, you've proposed to me once," I said, "and it was the best moment of my life."

"Hey!" Alice yelled from downstairs. Edward and I sniggered.

"I want to relive it," I told him finally.

"So I have to find the right moment, again?" he asked. I pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kidding, love," he said, "I would do it a thousand times over for you."

* * *

**Satisfactory I hope? ****(If you review, a hot werewolf will imprint on you..unless you don't like them..then, the volturi will not eat you when you visit italy)**

******AND I deeply apologize for the late update. the website would not let me update and I've tried EVERYDAY since I got this chapter written**

**Comments? Questions? REVIEW! **


	26. Sequel, perhaps?

**Thanks to everyone!**

**especially for the reviews, alerts, and favourites!**

_*********IMPORTANT!*********_

**I've decided to end this story, BUT I have an idea for a sequel.  
HOWEVER, I will only write it if enough people want me to.  
Review or PM me! **

**If I wrote an actual story/book, who would read it?  
(I'm thinking about it...)**

**I go through fanfiction obsession stages(along with many other obsession feats) and right now, my obsession is not Twilight/fanfiction. It is actually one of the dorkiest things ever: Avatar: the Last Airbender. Yes, I know I'm weird. I'll still write though...that's one thing I can't get tired of.**

**Thanks again for all the support!**


	27. Sequel info

I apologize profusely.

I know everyone is probably expecting a sequel, and I did write a few chapters. However, I have no intent on continuing this story. My biggest reason?

I have gone to the dark side. Of Harry Potter.  
(I read the books over the summer)

That and whilst I was in Asia, my dad really laid on the pressure of getting a good education etc. (He's expecting me to go to Stanford, John Hopkins, Oxford, or Harvard)

And since I'm starting junior year tomorrow, the pressure is really on for getting good grades. Along with continuing my extra-curricular's.

As for writing, in whole, I have no inspiration for writing on this site, however, I'm starting an actual book that may or may not be finished/published.

Again, I apologize.

Good luck to everyone in the new school year, for those who are taking exams, continuing jobs, finding new jobs, and in life.

PS: If anyone wishes to complain or comment, feel free to PM me or just leave a review. I'll probably reply~


	28. Hello

I apologize profusely.

I know everyone is probably expecting a sequel, and I did write a few chapters. However, I have no intent on continuing this story. My biggest reason?

I have gone to the dark side. Of Harry Potter.  
(I read the books over the summer)

That and whilst I was in Asia, my dad really laid on the pressure of getting a good education etc. (He's expecting me to go to Stanford, John Hopkins, Oxford, or Harvard)

And since I'm starting junior year tomorrow, the pressure is really on for getting good grades. Along with continuing my extra-curricular's.

As for writing, in whole, I have no inspiration for writing on this site, however, I'm starting an actual book that may or may not be finished/published.

Again, I apologize.

Good luck to everyone in the new school year, for those who are taking exams, continuing jobs, finding new jobs, and in life.

PS: If anyone wishes to complain or comment, feel free to PM me or just leave a review. I'll probably reply~


End file.
